More Big Surprises
by basketcse
Summary: This is the sequel to Big Surprises. A kooky AU story in the Plum world. It is a Babe HEA. Not much Cupcake abuse, but plenty of Helen abuse. This Stephanie is fun. Lots of LOL Humor!
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

This is the sequel to Big Surprises and is a kooky AU story in the Plum world with a Babe HEA. Not much Cupcake abuse. Bunches of Helen abuse.

Special thanks to you alix33, who is a professional copy writer and I'm grateful for all your help. As in Ranger's words, you never disappoint, Babe!

**Happy holidays to all my readers around the globe no matter what your beliefs. I wish nothing but good will and thanks to you all! Merry Christmas Margaret! Here is your sequel.**

A/N - I have been procrastinating in writing the ending to Beast. For the two good hours of writing a day that I do, I have been wanting to work on new stuff. I know you are waiting and I apologize. So, for you guys and my non-supernatural and sci-fi readers I thought I would start posting this one for your reading pleasure.

Warning - Do yourself a favor and do a potty break before reading and refrain from drinking hot beverages. Trust me.

**More Big Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

My car was bumping and making creaking noises and I was freezing my tuchus off. Wasn't like I couldn't stand to lose a couple of inches off of it, just not by frostbite. The mark left from that probably wouldn't be of the cute dimple variety. Not that dimples on a woman's butt of a certain age were ever considered cute. Another reason to hate how men age over women, they get grey hair and it's sexy, they get butt dimples and it's cute, they get a muffin top and it's a love handle. Gah!

I was still grumbling in my head trying to keep my mind off the shivering when I hit a big pothole and I heard a familiar sound. Cripes! Not another one. Carlos is going to kill me. I looked in my rearview mirror just in time to see the sparks flying from the torpedo like projectile that had just launched itself from the backside or what was left of my car. It skidded down the road a ways and got lodged underneath a garbage truck that picked it up behind me and even more sparks were flying now. If it had been night-time the effects would have looked really cool.

A car horn blew and a sleek car passed the garbage truck and moved in behind me. I heard another noise and looked in my rearview and there went my trunk lid. It flipped and there was the screech of tires and then that grey sports car had himself a new baby blue hood..uh trunk lid. Creak, whoosh and Bam! Ooh, spoke too soon. It was gone with the wind leaving a freshly cracked windshield in that nice shiny car. The car sped up and pulled in the lane beside me and an angry guy in a white shirt and tie that I could barely see through the tinted windows motioned for me to pull over. I waved at him and kept going.

The guy's horn blared and he was waving his arm and started trying to move into my lane. Wait a minute, was he threatening me? I pulled my little 9MM Beretta Nano Carlos had bought me for Christmas out of my purse and waved it back at the guy and he moved back over in his lane, sped up and was gone. Yeah, buh-bye. I'm just trying to get home, dude.

I finally made it to Haywood and before I used my key fob the gate swung open and I chugged in and there stood Carlos with half his Rangemen with their hands on their hips waiting for me. I waited for the black smoke to clear and watched them waving their hands and coughing and then opened the car door and got out. I walked up to Carlos and raised up on my toes and kissed him. "Hey…"

"Babe, you're missing half your car."

"I have a general idea of where the bumper and the trunk lid are if you want to go after them."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened this time?"

"Well, I dropped Mary Lou off and then headed to Vinnie's to drop off Connie and Lula. We were just about a block away when Connie pointed to a guy walking into the sub shop at Hamilton and Division and said he was FTA and had a really high bond.

He sighed. "What did you do?"

"I um..told Connie and Lula to get out." The other eyebrow went up. "Let me finish. I told Connie to go to the office and pull his paperwork for me."

Carlos rolled his eyes and they got stuck up in his head for a few seconds and then his fingers massaged there and they came down again and his hands went back to his hips. He took a breath and said calmly, "I'm sure I know what you did next. Although I probably really won't want to, I need to hear this."

I said, "It's really not that bad." I looked at the other guys and they were grinning and a couple had their fists over their mouths. "Well, I parked little blue at the curb and put my gun at my back and my taser and cuffs in my pocket and I waited for him to come out."

Carlos said, "You didn't call for backup, _again_."

I said succinctly, "I think I mentioned to Connie to call Rangeman when they got back. It just happened so fast."

"Finish please, Babe."

"He came out in a few minutes and I followed him back about a half block down where he got into a car and he started it. I didn't want him to get away so I knocked on his window. When he rolled it down I stuck my hand in and stunned him."

I saw the muscles in his jaw set and he took another breath and asked, "How did your car get damaged?"

"I didn't know he had the car in gear already. I guess when I hit him with the stun gun his foot pressed hard on the gas pedal and he accelerated and slammed into the back of my car. Hard," I recounted.

He sighed and asked, "Was anyone hurt?"

"I think the guy might have whiplash. Wow, his car can go from like zero to forty in seconds. I mean could." The guys started snickering.

"What does the police report say?"

I smiled a little mischievously. "Uh..not my fault. Nobody knows except for Vinnie that I stunned him. So, it's all peachy." I gave him a thumbs up and there was lots of laughter from the guys now.

Sigh and then, "Babe…"

"Honey bear, I called Vinnie as soon as it happened and he drove down the block with the paperwork. Then we called an ambulance and Carl Costanza showed up. The guy got a ride to the hospital and Vinnie followed so he would be discharged to the TPD. Good paycheck, got my man. See, all's well that ends well." I raised up on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. I noticed a couple of the guys were turning red to keep from laughing and Zip lost the battle and bent over howling. Ranger's blank face fell and his eyes bugged a couple seconds and he turned and barked, "Zip mats, 0600!"

"Babe, it didn't end well for the Nova. You weren't supposed to be driving it. It's winter."

I sighed. Poor 'little blue'. It was my beautifully restored gift from Carlos, a 1974 Chevy Nova that I named 'little blue' after my uncle Sandor's big Buick 'big blue'. This was sadly the second time that I had wrecked it already.

"I'm sorry, the cover was off of it and I missed driving it," I keened.

"Babe, Woody was going to check and service it and came back and it was gone."

I looked at Woody sheepishly. "Oops, my bad. Sorry, Woody. Would it make you feel any better if I told you that The Wedding Sample Room in New York looks worse?"

He cracked a small grin at that. "Did you find something you liked?"

I sighed. "I did and then it got blood on it."

Ranger cracked a grin and he raised an eyebrow and the guys started chuckling. "It got blood on it?"

"Well, when I finally got my hands on the dress this stupid woman and her butt ugly daughter tried to take it from me and they almost had it so I had no choice. I had to punch the girl."

He asked, "That's how blood got on it?"

I made a balloon with my cheeks and blew out the air. "Nope. Her mother tried to slap me with one of her big man hands and totally refused to let go with the other meat hook, so I punched her too. I was aiming for her eye and got her nose by mistake." He guffawed at that and put his arm around my neck. The guys were cracking up now. Actually, howling.

"It was a pretty good dress. And, it was two sizes too small for Butt Hilde's ugly spawn," I grumbled.

Carlos said to Woody and Junior, "See what you can find of the car." He looked at all the other faces red with mirth and said to poor Zip, "Shit. You're off the hook for mat time."

I said, "Wait, I need to tell them where to go."

He said, "They already know, Babe. We got a call from Carl. His radio reported a flying blue trunk lid between Hamilton and here and he said your bumper and some other parts were still back where you had the accident. Little tigress, we need to work on your hand to hand skills."

I groaned and then he whispered, "In private…"

Then I perked up. "Oh goody…"

On the way to the elevator, he said, "Babe, please don't call me honey bear in front of my men and did you wave your gun at a driver on Hamilton?"

I looked at the concrete floor and made a couple little circles with the toe of my shoe. "Uh..nope, no way. Who would do a thing like that? Well, unless the jerk needed a little more encouragement than a middle finger to move along."

"Babe…"

So, we practiced some really good hand to hand and hand to other parts in the shower together and then Carlos called Ella to bring us dinner. We were on the sofa relaxing while we waited. He with his feet up on the coffee table watching the news and my head was laying on his lap while he ran his fingers through my still damp curls. I was purring like a contented female pussy cat.

We had been living together now for almost five months and things were going great. I'd had the absolute most fun this fall and the best Christmas in my life with my honey bear. Living at Rangeman was loads of fun. For Halloween, we'd participated in a 10k run in silly costumes for charity and ending with a big party at Rangeman. Actually, after 5k I'd pooped out and the guys took turns piggy backing me the other 5k. I knew I would and we made it fun. It was supposed to be a contest, but lately Lester had been annoying and his ego needed to be pounded down a notch so we set him up. He's a huge Star Wars fan and I told the guys that whoever carried me the farthest would get the companion costume to my Princess Leia. His eyes went dark and he said, "Please tell me it's the bikini costume in 'Return of the Jedi'? I'd make a damned handsome Han Solo, beautiful." I had just winked at him.

Well, as predicted he ran like a fool with his pants on fire and his fire hose aimed in the wrong direction. He piggy backed me for two miles and over the finish line huffing and grinning like an idiot. I told him to come to the Penthouse apartment later that night to change into his costume. His eyes lit up like Christmas when I answered the door in the Princess Leia slave costume with sexy high heel gladiator sandals and a long braid down my back and Lester's big saucer sized eyes had ogled me and he yelled out, "WOW!" I grazed his cheek with a soft kiss and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the door and led him to the living room. I pointed to the sofa and said, "There's your costume, big boy. Put it on."

His face changed and his eyes narrowed and he slapped his hands on his hips and snapped, "You set me up!" About that time, Carlos walked out of the hallway dressed as a very sexy Han Solo and oh boy! did I lick my lips. About thirty minutes later, the three of us walked into the party. Lester and I were definitely a couple and he was holding the chain attached to my collar. He was just dressed as Jabba the Hutt. The guys had laughed their butts off and Lester had grumbled all night long about being duped into wearing a giant slug costume. The bad thing was that it had kind of kicked off a little war of the pranks between us and he was a worthy adversary. Carlos called him an idiot for running with a hundred and thirty-five pound load on his back for two miles when the end reward wasn't even close to getting a hummer. I had elbowed him and corrected the weight estimate by five pounds.

Thanksgiving had come around very soon after. Because we were both still miffed and my mother was still shunning the both of us after a hugely messy and drunken spectacle we referred to as 'Plum dinner Hell' from a night back in late summer, we decided we weren't ready for 'Plum Thanksgiving dinner Hell' and went to his parents' house. We had our own little Thanksgiving at Rangeman as well for the guys.

When Christmas rolled around, I was missing my family and Grandma Mazur. We made the decision to host a huge Christmas dinner at Rangeman for everyone with a serious gift exchange and a silly gift exchange for fun and invite both families on Christmas Eve and that would leave Christmas day for Carlos and I to have our own private one in front of the fireplace, on a fluffy rug, without clothes, exchanging orgasms, I mean gifts, all day long.

I had picked up the phone and called my Nagamom and she had shouted out about four months of angry sentiments she had obviously been harboring and fermenting and I swear my ear rang for two days afterwards. So, I guess that meant she didn't intend to RSVP for the party. I did call the 'Clip and Curl' where Grandma hangs out once a week and left her a message to call me and I invited her and told her to tell my Dad to come if he wanted. I then added Grandma's name to the pot for the gift exchanges. Carlos and Ella had been sad for me, but I just told them that I was happy that I had so many friends and so much to look forward to. I knew that this would still be one of my best Christmases ever!

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**

Previously -

_I had picked up the phone and called my Nagamom and she had shouted out about four months of angry sentiments she had obviously been harboring and fermenting and I swear my ear rang for two days afterwards. So, I guess that meant she didn't intend to RSVP for the party. I did call the 'Clip and Curl' where Grandma hangs out once a week and left her a message to call me and I invited her and told her to tell my Dad to come if he wanted. I then added Grandma's name to the pot for the gift exchanges. Carlos and Ella had been sad for me, but I just told them that I was happy that I had so many friends and so much to look forward to. I knew that this would still be one of my best Christmases ever!_

**Chapter 2**

We threw the names together for the Rangemen and adult family to draw for the serious gift to make shopping easy and then told everyone to just bring in one random gag gift for the fun drawing. The guys were super excited and a few of them even went out and bought gifts for the few kids that were coming and a Santa suit because Hal wanted to be Santa Claus. This was the first year that they had really had a real Christmas or party at Rangeman. Some of them didn't have other homes to go to or living family or some just plain had to work.

The night of the party arrived and our catered dinner was fantastic. That was one of Ella's gifts, a break on party night. The gift exchange went great. Many in the group opted for gift cards which were a hit and the gag gifts were great fun and embarrassing as well. Everything was going great until Bobby busted Grandma Mazur handing out what she called little candy surprises to the guys I called Carlos's Merry Men. One of the guys had taken a small nibble and grimaced at the taste inside and noticed that it was white and rimmed in blue and the shape was familiar and took it to Bobby. He scraped a red sugary coating off and blew a gasket. She had been giving them Viagra tablets she'd disguised. Holy giant cannolis! Absolute chaos had erupted. Grandma had evidently planned to get the maximum merry out of the men.

Bobby was quickly interviewing the men and trying to figure out how many men had taken them and how many they'd taken. They were panicking and Hector aka Boo Hoo started really crying when he found out his partner Babycakes aka Manny had eaten two. He was holding his butt cheeks and walking in circles babbling in Spanish. Lester had eaten one and he stomped over to me and snarled at me about playing dirty and siccing my Granny on him. Then he stomped over and snatched Carlos's sister's MasterBater1000 and slapped his nipple rings in her hand and walked out mumbling that he really liked those rings and why the fuck can't he remember where he put his big black book.

The good news was that Grandma had been caught before she caused some serious damage. Only three men had been affected, even though you could call Hector's rear collateral damage. Bobby said the local ER could have been full of large men with extra-large chubs and they would be suffering from psychological trauma as well as the physical after they had a four-inch needle stuck in their dicks to remove the blood and make the swelling go down and they would have likely had to go through that more than once. Yowch!

The third guy was Woody and this had more and definitely not less solidified his nickname and he was lucky and already had a date lined up for a little later. In his easygoing way, he just grinned and took the cajoling in stride and left a little early to take care of business. Bobby and Carlos had read Grandma the riot act and informed her that she could have been arrested for what she'd done and Bobby demanded to know who her dealer was. Turns out it was a little old ex-mobster down at the senior center. My Grandma Mazur, a tiny little old lady with accordion skin and a cheap set of choppers and a menace to all men and their packages, was the new face of the Trenton's most wanted list. Congratulations Grandma. Not!

Carlos and I had spent the whole Christmas day on that fluffy rug in front of the fireplace and exchanged one gift after each time we made love. The fridge was loaded with leftovers and we had wine and hot chocolate and each other. Everything we had needed for a 'mahvelous' day.

We went to a charity ball on New Year's Eve and had a romantic evening and a surprisingly wonderful time. Ella had helped me to find the most beautiful gown. It was midnight blue in an asymmetrical one shoulder style in taffeta with swarovski crystal accents. It was sexy and hugged my curves and Carlos loved it. His reaction was like Lester's when he saw me in the Leia costume. He had looked very handsome in a wool blend custom-made tuxedo that he'd had fitted and made for him in New York. He'd worn his hair down and slicked back and the waves curled in loose ringlets around his ears which were adorned with diamonds. Good Gosh o' Mighty. I still can't believe all that sexy is mine all mine. We had cut quite a swath across the dance floor causing a little stir. I noticed some women fanning themselves and grinned wickedly and thought, "eat your hearts out, ladies". The next day, our picture was on the society page and we hadn't even noticed we'd been photographed. Under the photo it had said, "Businessman and major fund contributor for the 'Save a Child Foundation of Trenton', Ricardo Carlos Manoso and his fiancée Stephanie Michelle Plum dance the night away." I had said to Carlos, "Whoa. I think this makes us legitimate. We're not 'Burg and thug sludge, we're society now, honey bear."

On New Years day, Carlos had finally pinned me down about a wedding date. I was trying to push it back as far as I could to Spring or Summer and he wanted it to be way sooner. I think he was worried about my runner's urge when things got uncomfortable. Sheesh. I told him that in reality, he already knows I can't really run that fast or that far. None the less, in only one month now and on Valentine's Day, I'm getting married to Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka sex on steroids and nicknamed Ranger.

We came to an agreement quickly to have a smaller and more intimate wedding mixed with a vacation with our friends and some family members. We had talked about a small wedding here in a Catholic chapel and then a honeymoon which would have really made his side of the family happier. However, my mother was still blaspheming us all over the 'Burg to whoever would listen and I really wanted to piss her off even more and not get married in a Catholic church and I had been trying my damnedest to get pregnant out of wedlock too. I had been pushing Carlos to try all kinds of tricks. Every time I read something new in a magazine about positions for getting pregnant, we tried it. Currently he's still stuck on the one that's supposed to make male babies. Figures, it's the doggie position. All alpha dogs, I mean men, like that position. Jeez Louise!

That night last summer after the 'Plum dinner Hell', I had told Carlos that I wanted to have a gaggle of illegitimate little latte colored babies after my mother's crack about Carlos and the color of our future children. Not only had she insulted my man, she had thrown mashed potatoes at him. She's just damned lucky that Carlos respects her as the woman that gave birth to me or she would have had her rude awakening a long time ago. I picture probably Siberia and naked, worrying about her own frostbite dimples.

I had called my perfect sister Val who was still in California with her perfect husband and two perfect children after we'd set a date and she'd said her calendar just happened to be full for the winter. I just bet it was. I pictured my mother's long arm of interference reaching clear to Cali-for-nia and ripping that page out of her fucking 'oh, so sunny' calendar. I remember a few years back that she had made a stupid list with all of my mandatory jobs regarding her wedding and sent me off without a choice in the matter and I even had to spend a boatload of my own money. What an Ogress!

We're not telling anyone except for his family, but a Catholic military chaplain friend of Carlos's will reside for us at the resort. Both our previous marriages have been annulled and we're good to go in the eyes of the church and his parents now. This marriage is and was the only one really meant for both of us after all. I love my man and pretty much have since the moment I laid eyes on his gorgeous face and um..body. I think he feels the same.

It was mid January and we were lounging and watching TV and a commercial came on and he looked down at me and asked. "What was all that stuff about the hunt and the perfect dress doesn't come without a fight for it? Well, you got the last part right and got blood on it. You promised that this time, you'd come home with a dress. Is there time to order one now?"

I made a face and shrugged. "I actually said battle or crusade. You cheapen my words."

"Babe, you cheapen my intelligence. Why are you stalling?"

"Iono…"

He sighed. "You do this about everything having to do with us. Our relationship, moving in, the engagement and now the wedding. Do you not want to marry me?"

I defended, "Of course I do. Who wouldn't want to marry you. You're a Cuban rico-suave on hot legs. You..complete me."

He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow, "You want me for sex? We just watched that movie last night. Got anything original?"

I made a unlady like raspberry sound with my mouth and said, "That rico-suave thing was totally my stuff. And, duh? Of course I want you for sex, honey bear. I want you for forever." I gave him an innocent smile while batting my lashes.

His face softened a little. "You rarely share your feelings, Babe. But, when you do what comes out is..it's different."

I patted his cheek. "Aww. That's sweet." He just sighed and got up and grabbed me around the waist, flipping me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and heading to the bedroom. I just reached down and pulled the back of his pants down and grabbed both taut butt cheeks and grinned. Yummy.

He flopped me on the bed and laid down beside me. "Babe, you better be sure that you want to be married to me. I never intended to do this again and once it's done there won't be any running or changing your mind. You worry me the way that you think sometimes."

I turned to him and grabbed his cargo pants zipper. "Hey, we're trying hard to make a baby and I never wanted one before, EVER! I ride you like Bronco Buddy day and night and most days somewhere in between. That's real affection buster!"

"Babe, that is mostly for the benefit of that 'up yours' you've been perpetrating for revenge against your mother. And, some of those positions you've been springing on me give me ass cramps and I'm ready to shut your operation down."

I smirked at him. "Guess that's a total bummer considering the amount of time you put into building those two butt guns. You should try some yogi or some hari kari."

He raised an eyebrow. "Butt guns? And, hari kari is ritual suicide."

"Exactly the way I feel when I go to the gym." I reached behind him and grabbed one perfectly round gun and squeezed. If that half gluteus was any tighter I wouldn't be able to get a grip on it at all. I said, "Since it is bedtime... I do remember while we were in one bridal shop I looked at this magazine and guess what it had an article about?"

He grinned and pulled my shirt up and was now making little circles on my belly and it felt good. He kissed my navel. "Let me guess. Sex positions?"

I nodded. "There were these two interesting and separate techniques, but with your ability I thought we could combine the moves."

He gave me a wolf grin. "What are these moves called?"

"Well, the first is called the 'shake 'n bake'." I sat up and whispered in his ear how to do that one. "And, the next part is called the 'pushin' tush'." I whispered in his ear how to do that part and he gripped my shirt and pulled it off and commenced to rid me of the rest of my annoying clothing.

I rolled over spread-eagled on the bed sweating and trying to catch my breath about an hour later. "It's really not fair. Every girl deserves a pleasure boat like that with a skipper named Carlos."

He turned his head toward me and said, "Babe…"

"I'm serious."

"I'm glad you enjoy your pleasure cruises, but I would enjoy something more permanent with you. Is it alright if I put Ella on the job with you to help you find a dress tomorrow? We can talk to her when she brings breakfast up."

I rolled over and looked at him. "Okay. I'm sorry about the mess with the dress and the Nova. I do love you."

He raised up and kissed my forehead. "I know. Wiggle over here and let's go to sleep."

I had my head thrown back and I was moaning, "Oh, baby. Full steam ahead. Here handsome, let me turn my running lights on for you. Oh, we're in full _shwing_ now, captain. Chugga chug… Mmmm…" My eyes slowly opened a little so I could look into the face of the sexiest man alive… Dickie's face? What the..? I slapped my hand over my mouth and gagged. Then I gagged again. This time for real. I opened my eyes all the way and sprang off Carlos and rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom and barely got the lid up fast enough. Damn men! Why don't they ever leave it up when you need it up! I lost what was left of my dinner last night and then some other stuff. Carlos followed me in and held my head. "Babe..?"

I groaned, "I'm alright. I must have a stomach bug or something."

He got me a wash cloth and put it under cool water and wiped my head and face.

He said, "I think Ella just came in, be back in a couple minutes."

I was still dry heaving when I heard a knock on the door frame and Ella peeped in at me.

"Can I come in and help you, dear?"

I breathed again and said, "Thanks, Ella. I don't think you should get too close, I must have a stomach virus."

She snorted and walked in the room and took my wash cloth and held it under the cold water again and kneeled down beside me and wiped my mouth and held it to my head. I sighed. Oh, it felt so good. "Ella, I really don't want to get you sick. Everybody depends on you as much as Carlos."

"Shhh. You don't have a stomach virus. I wash your linens and clean your home. I know what you two have been up to. We find you a dress and then we make a drugstore run for a pregnancy test or two."

I popped my head up in shock. "Ohmygoodness. You think we did it? I'm going to have his little latte baby?"

She laughed, "Little latte baby? Well, you certainly tried hard enough."

I blushed at her knowing look and words. "I can't help it, Ella. He's so irresistible and his coloring is so yummy like mocha latte, don't you think?"

"Querido, he's my nephew. Yummy is not an adjective that I associate with him. Mostly, just little shit. I changed a lot of his mocha latte diapers." We both cracked up at that. Ella was a real pip.

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews. I got a comment about Stephanie calling Ranger honey bear. *snicker* For the new readers of this sequel, she did call him Arnold. This Steph is a little goofy and she tends to like to aggravate Ranger and get under his skin. Because of that he spends much time being frustrated and trying to nail her down unlike the canon Ranger we know. She kind of disarmed him and pulled the rug out from under him when they met. She is like the original in that she doesn't like to talk about feelings and she runs when things get too tough or she has to act like a grown up. **

Previously -

_I popped my head up in shock. "Ohmygoodness. You think we did it? I'm going to have his little latte baby?"_

_She laughed, "Little latte baby? Well, you certainly tried hard enough."_

_I blushed at her knowing look and words. "I can't help it, Ella. He's so irresistible and his coloring is so yummy like mocha latte, don't you think?"_

_"Querido, he's my nephew. Yummy is not an adjective that I associate with him. Mostly, just little shit. I changed a lot of his mocha latte diapers." We both cracked up at that. Ella was a real pip._

**Chapter 3**

I brushed my teeth and came out and kissed Carlos and then nibbled on some breakfast while Ella and I did some online dress hunting. I found a couple of styles I liked and we made some local phone calls and found a couple options and went out. One bridal shop was in the mall and we scored big. They had a dress in the shop that worked even better than the one we liked online. This one had a halter neckline and gave my B cups a great boost and some nice cleavage. It was a simple Melissa Sweet white gown with all over beaded lace and a satin sash around the waist. It had a trumpet style skirt and a minimal chapel train. It only needed a couple of simple alterations and it was a bargain price.

Ella asked about headpieces and veils to match the beading on the dress. She suggested we put my hair up and we decided on a small beaded headpiece and a short fingertip veil bordered with satin that matched the sash. I actually went with a satin high heel wedge sandal shoe with the same beading because it was comfortable. We then looked at some choices for the bridesmaids and found a style that was pretty in a satin empire waist gown with a similar halter style top in chiffon with a tie that wrapped around and hung all the way down the back. They came in red which we decided to do for Valentine's Day and the dresses could be altered later for the girls to use as a sexy red cocktail dress. All sizes could be ordered in within two weeks or less. We looked at each and said, "Perfect."

Last, we chose a dress and shoes for Ella and we were ready. All I needed to do was send the girls over to be fitted and Ella said that she would call Carlos's mother and Abuela and take them over if they wanted to try the store since we had such good luck there. We both walked out happy and found a place in the mall to eat a quick lunch. I said, "You're the best. I didn't even have to fight anyone for the dress and nobody got a black eye or a bloody nose." She laughed.

"I heard about that. The boys are still talking and laughing about that day. You are perfect for my Carlito. In all his life, I have never seen him so disarmed or so happy. To quote from one of my favorite movies, he doesn't know whether to wind his butt or scratch his watch."

I snickered and said, "Ha! Steel Magnolia's, one of my favorites. He makes me happy too. We really need to get Connie a special gift for that accidental setup at that diner."

She nodded and smiled. "Next stop is the grocery for some tea, ginger and peppermint along with some crackers and other items for your sickness. Then to the pharmacy department for some pregnancy tests for you to confirm the reason for your sickness." I gave her a shaky little smile. Yikes! What was I thinking?

On the way out of the mall, I detoured into a smoke shop and came out with a box of cigars for Carlos. Just in case. We got back to the apartment and Ella took the stick out of the box and told me to go pee on it and I obeyed. Now we were both watching it. Not that we're stupid, but we didn't get the kind with the little lines. We got the one that says, "Holy shit, pregnant." Ella grabbed me in a few seconds and smiled and hugged me.

I went down to the control room and Carlos was in the hallway talking to Tank and a few of the guys and I whispered in Tank's ear and he moved behind Carlos. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and then he finally said, "Babe, did you need something?"

"I just needed to tell you something," I said.

He asked, "What is it? Did you find a dress?"

"Yup. A pretty one." He smiled. "Good. I knew Ella could help you." He started to turn back to the men and I interrupted him.

"Got somethin' else to tell you." He turned back to me.

"What is it?" I stuck a cigar in his t-shirt pocket and whispered in his ear and his color changed and his eyes looked funny and a bead of sweat broke out on his forehead and he wobbled and then timber. Backwards he went. Damn, Ella is good. How did she know he would do that?

After Tank caught him, he looked up at me and furrowed his brows and said, "What the hell did you say to him, man? We both seen some hair-raising freaky bad shit, we been tortured and my boy ain't never done nothin' like this before."

I handed Tank a cigar. "I told him he's gonna' be a Dad." Tank guffawed and so did the rest of the guys. Then he stuck the cigar between his teeth. I left the box of cigars with them and went back up to the apartment.

When I got back up there, Ella was waiting and grinning. "How did it go?"

"Exactly like you said. How did you know he was going to do that? That was really pretty mean. Fun, but mean." We both started cracking up.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and said that all the Manoso men had done it.

I called Mary Lou and the bonds office for Connie and Lula to tell them to go to the bridal shop at the mall for the dresses and shoes and Carlos was paying. Then I called Grandma Mazur to tell her that I would take her to get a dress. She was excited and told me that she might be bringing a date to the wedding. I'm sure that all the guys will be thrilled and commence doing happy dances as soon as they hear she'll be otherwise occupied. As I hung up, I remembered that I forgot my underwear for the gown and the garter. Well, Grandma and I can shop for that.

I heard a voice behind me and turned, "You were muttering something about forgetting your underwear. I'm pretty sure that's how you got your wish. Are you happy, Babe?"

I grinned and gave him the come here finger. He sat down on the couch and pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I smell cigar. Did you guys go smoke?"

"Yeah. I had to listen to them rib me for an hour. I have four scheduled for mat time including Santos."

I said, "Of course, Santos."

He kissed me again. "You didn't answer me. Happy?"

"Sure. I mean, I don't really know how I feel yet. I feel like I was playing at it and didn't really think it would happen. How about you?"

He grinned. "I'm good. We played unprotected for a long time. You were really trying hard like you were on a mission, so what did you expect to happen?"

"Nuttin' much."

"Babe…" He gave me a lopsided grin. "I'm going to spank you tonight for that move you pulled in front of my men."

I chuckled. "Goody and Ella put me up to it. You would have to spank her too." He grimaced I guess at the visual and I giggled.

I said, "She knew you would do that. Said all you Manoso men were a little light-footed. She was right." At that he pushed me backward on the sofa and commenced the tickling. The tickling became heavy petting and that became foreplay and the rest took place on the living room rug and was loud and gropey and sweaty. We worked up a good appetite for dinner.

The monthly Rangeman meeting was this morning. The core team and the second string of top management all met in the conference room and Ella provided a continental breakfast for the guys and me. Ranger was gradually moving me, make that nudging me into a management position because I was soon to be his official partner and be an equal second along with Tank. The fact that I was a second with benefits was kind of a joke between me and my buddy, Tank. I had asked him if he was jealous and wanted benefits too. I said, "Hey, Carlos is a butt man and you have quite a comely tushy. Chances are, Carlos would be willing to Jack-a-Lope with your Peter Rabbit and make like bunnies around the apartment with you. No problem, dude."

I swear I saw that big black man blush and at first he couldn't speak and then he just rubbed his big bald head and said, "Why am I still surprised at the shit that comes out of your mouth, little sister?" I left his office snickering. He was such an easy target. Not many people knew it, but he was a great big Hulk of a dark man and got embarrassed easy. He was a blusher and I got him every time.

I moseyed into the conference room and filled my plate with muffins and fruit and got some juice and coffee. I sat down in the chair close to Carlos's chair at the head of the table and watched as the guys continued to file in and fix plates. Santos came in and winked at me. My arch prank nemesis at Rangeman. He could be wily and a hard one to take down and he could make me blush far worse than I made Tank. I had to stay sharp when he was around. I smiled and gave the big booger a finger wave. He sat down next to me and gave me a wicked grin like he took my finger wave as a challenge. He said, "When can you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen the doctor yet," I said.

He whispered in my ear, "We'll know how the baby was made when you find out. Did you know that doing the doggie makes baby boys?" I choked on my muffin and blushed all the way to my toes and said still trying to chew my muffin, "Wha..? Wher' di u get dat?"

He gave me an evil grin and made a nasty little humping type motion with sound effects pumping his arms and pelvis and moving his chair back and forth. "Read it in a magazine when I gave my sister a ride to her doctor. The VA-GI-NA doctor." I glared at him.

Dammit. Same article I read no doubt. I reached over and smacked him hard and he chortled back at me and then he got up and grabbed Bobby and made like he was dry humping him. Massive blush. Butthead got me again! Bobby gave him a sharp elbow and said, "Get off me Santos. You crazy fucker!" Lester laughed and started barking and went back to the food table still making that annoying noise.

Ranger in boss mode looked at him and then down at me and raised an eyebrow. He sat his coffee cup down and then took his chair and everyone became quiet. He didn't even have to use a hammer or yell 'come to order'. He had just started speaking when I got a whiff of funky. Make that super funky and I slapped my hand over my mouth and turned toward the offending odor and glared at Lester. He had a bagel smeared with cream cheese and topped with onion and lox and had taken a bite and turned to me chewing with his mouth open. He said, "Wha..?"

My eyes crossed as I watched him spit and score a direct hit to my forehead with a tiny piece of that stinky fish and I gagged and furiously began waving my hand back and forth. I grumbled with my hand still over my mouth. "Les-ter, that stinks!"

Stupid Lester furrowed his brows and stuck his nose in his armpits for a sniff and in doing so waved that offensive bagel back and forth under my nose like a demented tormentor and by then I'm sure my face had probably turned from white to green. I gagged again and shivered as a small bead of sweat popped out on my forehead next to the piece of lox sticking to it. I felt the slide of my breakfast moving upward for a reappearance just as Lester's eyes changed from confusion to knowing and before he could get up and bolt, I projectile spewed like a firehose all over him, his nasty bagel and all.

He just sat there blinking for a few seconds as the guys began to chuckle and a couple were handing me napkins. Bobby snickered and pushed Lester a tiny little drink napkin. Carlos said, "Babe, do you feel better now?"

I wiped my mouth and forehead and took a drink of my juice and patted my stomach and said, "Yeah, I think I do."

Lester's mouth was moving similar to what that lox used to do when it had lips. He was attempting to make words and he finally squealed out, "You just did a fucking Linda Blair 'Exorcist' girl on me! The only difference was the spinning head!"

I took another drink of my juice and said, "You spit on me first."

He squeaked, "WHAT? This is not spit. You just hocked the equivalent of a dinosaur loogie on me!" The guys were all laughing out loud now.

I retorted, "Maybe, you should take your bagel and stink and sit on the other side of the table next time. As a matter of fact, do that now before I hork again. You're making me sick."

That made the guys really crack up, even Carlos. Lester gave me a glare and got up and grumbled his way out the door still holding the stinky bagel.

I looked down and patted my tummy, "Good job, baby. We got him good." Carlos gave me a gentle smile and a wink.

About three days later, we were really glad that we had gotten in all that good extra sex time before because it wasn't happening in the morning now. I was raising straight up out of the bed and throwing up now every day. I had crackers next to the bed and Carlos was making me tea as soon my eyes opened. The problem was that my stomach wasn't giving me time to get it down before it went all pissy and got me up running.

Today I was headed to get Grandma in my VW Beetle SE convertible. After two car mishaps and losing my beautiful and very expensive Lexus, Carlos and I had argued a replacement car down to the Beetle. No more expensive cars for me for the time being. My poor Nova was a good example of Stephanie car casualties. We were going to meet the girls at the bridal shop in the mall. Ella had done me a huge favor and was headed to Newark to get Carlos's Mom and Abuela. Ella and I had picked a restaurant and made reservations for all of us for later and I was looking forward to sharing my happy news with everyone.

TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep em' coming!**

Previously -

_We were going to meet the girls at the bridal shop in the mall. Ella had done me a huge favor and was headed to Newark to get Carlos's Mom and Abuela. Ella and I had picked a restaurant and made reservations for all of us for later and I was looking forward to sharing my happy news with everyone._

**Chapter 4**

**Stephanie's POV**

When we got to the shop the girls were already trying on dresses. Only two of the dresses needed to be ordered in the red. The style looked great on all of them. Unfortunately, Grandma had taken to the halter style dress and asked the sales lady if she thought that style would enhance her breasts in the same way it had my _girls_. The lady had choked and she didn't even know the half of what Grandma's hot pink velour track jacket was covering up.

In the end we talked her into a long sleeve lace and beaded sheath dress in a rose color that looked really good on her. She liked it when she saw that my dress was lace and beads. The Manoso women came in and began looking and had just chosen their styles and colors and were about to wrap up when my mother walked in the door of the shop. Crap in a hat! What was she doing here? I turned to my Grandma and glared and she gave me a sheepish shrug. Damn 'Burg' women and their loose lips!

I was standing there trying to think of something nice to say when my adopted mother, Ella rescued me. "Mrs. Plum. I'm Carlos's aunt and live in his building with my husband Luis. This is his mother, Maria Manoso and grandmother Rosa. Please come in and join us."

My mother slowly walked in scanning the women with her wicked eyes. Oh dear lord? Really? Why do I have to endure this? Why is 'fuck off Mom" not allowed in polite society when the Mom in question really needs to do it?

Maria reached out to her and welcomed her. "I am Carlos's mother and your daughter is such a blessing to us. Please come in."

My mother spouted, "I..am her mother. None of you know what kind of daughter she really is, but I know how awful. She shirks her responsibilities and ignores her own..kind." She hissed, "She is such a disgrace…"

I felt ringing in my ears and I felt sick to my stomach and I needed to find refuge. I ran out of the shop and I kept running and I hid. Dear lord, I hid.

I had been run out of dressing room after dressing room and I was exhausted and sleeping when I felt strong hands grasp me and pick me up. I smelled his familiar smell and held tighter to his comforting form. "Carlos..?"

"Yes, Babe. I'm going to take you home and put you to bed and then I'm going to kill your selfish mother."

I mumbled, "Just Siberia naked will do. Carlos, my stomach is cramping." I felt him move faster and then I cried in pain before we got out of the mall.

I choked back the pain and cried because of the fear all the way to the hospital. Carlos screeched to a halt outside the emergency doors and ran in with me in his arms yelling. When he yelled, people tended to snap to attention. He barked at the nurse, "Get a doctor. She's pregnant and may be trying to lose the baby."

The nurse led us to an open bed and ran out to get a doctor.

About five minutes later the doctor and nurse were back and my jeans and panties were quickly being removed and he was checking me for bleeding. He said to the nurse, "Get an IV in and start a terbutaline drip and get the OBGYN on call tonight here."

Then he said to us, "Right now there is minimal bleeding. We're going to administer a medicine that will stop the muscles of the uterus from contracting and have the OB check her and your baby."

Carlos said, "Thank you for attending her so quickly."

The doctor grinned at Carlos. "Like I had a choice. You scared the bejeezus out of the nurses and the ER desk staff." Even though I hurt, I giggled and slapped Carlos on the butt from where I laid.

I said, "He may not look it, doctor, but he's really really sorry." Carlos looked down at me with a half grin and chuckled.

The doctor left and he kissed me and said, "You're scaring the bejeezus out of me, Babe. Tomorrow, I'm going to scare the bejeezus out of Helen Plum." I held my stomach and started laughing again.

Four hours later we were home and I was warm and wrapped in Carlos. The pain was gone and the baby was fine and we both were relieved. Now I was really aware that there was a baby in there and I was feeling protective. I think I could make arrangements for Helen's disappearance myself now.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt little butterfly kisses to my eyelids and face. "Babe, I was going to the gym. Just wanted to make sure you're okay first."

"Yup. I feel pretty good."

"Okay. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast when I come back. You want to plan a lunch today here with the women to tell them?"

"No. Don't think I can do that now." I started to drift back to sleep and mumbled, "I do love you and bean."

**Ranger's POV**

I needed to go to the gym and work off some aggression before I called the Plum house. I still can't believe that woman pulled that shit yesterday and ruined the day for Stephanie and those women. My family, my mother and grandmother were mortified by her behavior and treatment of her own daughter. My mother was sickened and she doesn't even know yet that Stephanie is pregnant. Stephanie was going to tell everyone at the lunch they'd planned after the fitting. Now, I think she's afraid to tell anyone about her pregnancy at all for fear she'll lose the baby.

I had pulled the OB doctor aside and asked her if stress or fear could make her lose the baby and she said that it absolutely could. Besides disease or illness of the mother or fetus, that was usually the only other reason for a miscarriage or preterm labor. Helen Plum was going to get the equivalent of mat time today and if that doesn't work and she really is crazier than a shithouse rat then I might consider Steph's suggestion.

After a good workout and a couple good wrestling matches with Junior and Rambo, I stopped to talk to Ella and told her that she could send up breakfast soon. It was late last night when we had gotten back and when I told her that Steph could have lost the baby, she was angry. She patted my hand. "You go up and make her some tea. She's probably in the bathroom by now. I put some fresh ginger and peppermint in your refrigerator. Cut off a piece of one or the other and put it in the hot water to steep with the tea. I'll be up soon." I nodded.

"Thank you, Ella."

When I got up to the apartment, I heard her in the bathroom heaving. I got her a wash cloth and went to the kitchen to fix her tea. I heard the shower running in a few minutes and went to join her. She looked at me and said, "You aren't expecting a performance are you, because Elvis done left the building, honey bear." I chuckled at that. Her face was still a little on the green side.

I said, "No, Babe. When you feel like sex, you let me know. I'll service you whenever you want."

I soaped her up and she snorted. "I'm not a car or a raise the hood and fill her up kind of girl."

My turn to snort. "Yeah, you seriously are and that's just another reason why I love you."

She thought for a minute and said, "Mmmm. Yeah, I guess I am. That's what got me knocked up, huh."

I chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, Babe."

The tea was ready and Ella was coming in when we got to the kitchen. Ella kissed Steph on the cheek. "How are you dear?"

"I just finished my morning hork. The baby is fine. I guess Carlos told you about last night. I need to call Maria and apologize to her and Rosa."

She said, "Believe me, they understand. Your mother didn't stop talking after you left. I had to stop it and remove Abuela Rosa. She understands English very well and she was posturing and seconds from jumping your mother like an angry little shrew. We talked on the way back to Newark."

I burst out laughing at the picture of my tiny grandmother attacking Helen Plum and Steph giggled.

Ella said, "You and the boys need to go to the mall and buy your tuxedos, Carlos. Red bow ties would look nice with the bridesmaids' dresses for your groomsmen. Stephanie and I can call the hotel and finish the rest of the arrangements like flowers and cake, dinner menu and a band for the reception. You worry about other things. I'll stay with her while you're gone."

"I need to make a call and have a meeting first. So, if you have other things that you need to do then go ahead and I'll call before we leave." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

Stephanie looked at me and made a face and said, "Fuck bounty hunting. If we could figure out how to manufacture Ellas, we'd make a killing." I burst out laughing again. She was right.

I called Frank Plum and asked him to bring Helen to Rangeman. I apologized to him and explained that it wasn't so much a request as a demand. I wanted her here in my castle and intimidated to have this talk. When they arrived, I had them taken to the conference room. I walked in and stood at the head of the large wood table with my arms crossed and stared at her for a few moments before I spoke.

I turned to Frank and said, "Thank you for coming here and bringing your wife, Mr. Plum."

Then I turned to Helen and watched as she turned her nose up and away from my gaze. "Mrs. Plum, you're here because we're going to talk about yesterday and we are going to get some things clear and out of the way today."

She huffed and said, "I don't see where I would have anything to discuss with you. You're just a thug."

I gave her my best piss your pants glare and said, "Mrs. Plum, I'm an ex-army Ranger, I still work for your government and I even work for local law enforcement. I run a well known and respected security business in two other cities besides Trenton. I contribute to this city and its causes. I am not a thug, I'm a businessman." I leaned over and put my hands on the table for effect and continued, "I'm a multimillionaire and I just purchased my own airplane. I can buy the fucking 'Burg'. Most mothers would be thrilled to have me as a son-in-law. Now what have you contributed to this city, Helen Plum, besides spreading your tripe?"

She looked shocked and the stupid woman went to open her mouth and then closed it. Smart decision. I'm just getting warmed up.

"If we could trust you not to show your 'Burg' ass at our wedding, you would be invited and treated with the respect that a mother-in-law would normally be treated."

She opened her mouth and her shrill voice screeched out, "How dare you!"

I slammed my hands on the table. "Shut your selfish, self-absorbed mouth, woman. What the Goddamn 'Burg' doesn't know about you is that you're unfit to be a mother. You hurt and embarrassed Stephanie yesterday and that was your intent, to humiliate her in front of her friends and my family. You didn't even have the decency to stop after she ran away. You don't even want to know what my family thinks of you. My tiny grandmother wanted to tear you a new orifice, Mrs. Plum."

Her mouth flew open and she shrieked, "I will not sit here and be disrespected this way! Let's go, Frank." Frank just sat there with his head down.

"Frank, now!," she snapped.

I stood up and crossed my arms again. "You don't deserve respect from me, Helen. I haven't made my point yet and you're not leaving. We just found out that Stephanie is pregnant and that stunt you pulled yesterday almost made her lose the baby. We spent half the night last night at the hospital."

Both of them paled, but the stupid woman still wasn't deterred.

She mumbled, "How dare you blame me? Losing a baby is God's will. It would prove what you're doing is just wrong. It's sinful to cross races. My friend's daughters don't behave in this way. It doesn't surprise me Stephanie is pregnant out of wedlock. She's a disgrace to this family!"

Frank growled, "Shut up, you hateful woman. For God's sake, just shut your mouth! I think you're well past stubborn and hateful. You're mental, Helen! Carlos, I'm so very sorry. Please tell Stephanie that I love her." Her mouth flew open in surprise at his outburst and she turned red.

I said calmly, "Helen, as of today you are not allowed within the distance between here and Chambersburg of Stephanie. If you see her in public, you will turn and walk the opposite direction. If you test me, I will get a restraining order against you and make all of your aberrant behavior public knowledge. If that doesn't work, I will relocate you out of this city before I let you harm my wife or child. Do you understand me?"

She just sat there and I asked again, "Do..you..understand..me?!" She nodded.

I said to Frank, "If you would like to take your wife home and come back, I'm taking the men in the wedding party to buy tuxedos. My treat. We'll even buy an expensive box of cigars and celebrate."

He smiled and said, "I'd be honored to join you. I should be back in about thirty. Helen, now I'll take you home."

She snapped, "But, Frank... This is just not right. You're just going to let him threaten me like that? You would go to that wedding without me?"

"Yep. Get your ass up out of that chair and let's go. I've been craving a good cigar." I chuckled. There was still a chance that Frank might just find his balls again and tame that shrew. I was rooting for the man.

Feeling relaxed and content I buckled my seatbelt. We were ready in just under an hour and were rolling out of the garage in a convoy. My Porsche with Frank and Tank's Humvee with Bobby and Lester and Hector and Manny in Hector's new tricked out Escalade. Frank looked behind us and grinned and nodded. I had a feeling his biggest problem was boredom and my new goal was to give the man a much needed testosterone boost. Maybe I could have the guys think of some age appropriate activities for fun and give him a boost like the gun range, tactical range, self-defense and with some pizza and beer nights out thrown in. I could even buy him the car of his dreams for a wedding gift. He did father my Babe.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ella recommended that we both get comfortable. So, after she changed the bed linens we kicked back on the bed and turned on the TV. She asked to borrow the remote and clicked a couple times and I raised up. I said, "Holy crap! Is that the conference room? Holy crap! Is that my mother?"

She chuckled and patted my hand. "Get comfortable, querido."

I watched in awe as my husband ripped my mother a good portion of a new you-know-what. I mean that I started fanning myself and I had a new respect and appreciation for this man. He held his own and then firmly seated himself back into the midst of my family by waving his special cigars under my Dad's nose. Shocking! Oh he was good and I was so turned on.

TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Love your reviews and thoughts on Helen in this. Neither have the influence of the Morelli triangle or Ranger's personal relationship issues. So, Helen is the big problem and she is directly the reason why Steph has confidence issues and tends to use humor to cover her true feelings. She's a little immature and she runs when things get tough and that keeps Ranger on his toes. Some of you mention that you have a Helen and I sympathize. Mine is worse and my Dad was the bigot and he let her influence him and was the recliner Frank. I don't make a habit of bashing Helen this bad, but I get to vent a little in this series. Ha!**

**Someone made a mention of the medication they gave Steph. I'm not a doctor, don't really know for sure what they would do if you were in the first or second trimester. I know a few of you are medical professionals. I just researched medicine to stop contractions and the opening of the cervix. We'll just say for the sake of fiction that the medicine worked and she's good now.**

Previously -

_I watched in awe as my husband ripped my mother a good portion of a new you-know-what. I mean that I started fanning myself and I had a new respect and appreciation for this man. He held his own and then firmly seated himself back into the midst of my family by waving his special cigars under my Dad's nose. Shocking! Oh he was good and I was so turned on._

**Chapter 5**

**Stephanie's POV**

I furiously dialed Carlos after they left. I said, "You have thirty minutes, mister. Get your smoking Cuban cigar up here and service me. I'm overheated and you need to flip my hood up and check the fluids buddy and I shouldn't need to tell you what to do with the dip stick…"

Ella was laughing and shaking her head as she headed out the door and Carlos was in the apartment in half a lickety-split. He made engine sounds as he dropped clothing on the way to the bed and I had to giggle until he covered my mouth with his and then I moaned in sheer pleasure.

I purred, "If my father only knew the indecent things you do with a cigar…"

He gave me his wolf grin and smirked. "Even a President knows what to do with a good cigar, Babe. I can think of a couple that would nod their approval at my creativity."

I rolled my eyes at him and scooted away and gave him a shove with my foot. "Go play with the boys, lover."

With his half smirking lips he crawled over me and then gave me a good and proper kiss before he headed off to shower. He dressed in a hurry and gave me a wink and blew me a kiss on the way out the door and you bet I caught it. Oooh… My man is the wildcat's pajamas and hot. I love that man.

I was dressing as Ella knocked and came back in. She was still snickering. "You two are so funny. It is good to see him smile again. Luis and I are so excited for you. We can't wait for this marriage and beautiful baby."

"Well, I gotta' say, he's a work in progress. He's starting to chill and let his hair down a little."

She laughed and held out her hand. "Come on, dear. Let's wrap up these wedding plans. At your pace, you'll have a brood before we have this wedding."

We decided on red and rose colored roses and white lilies for the flowers and decorations. My bouquet would just have red roses and lilies with baby's breath and greenery. We chose to do a buffet style rehearsal dinner with an open bar with premium selections. I let Ella mostly select choices for the wedding meal because she knew what Carlos and his family and our guys liked. We chose for our wedding dinner:

Hot hors d' oeuvres - scallops wrapped in bacon and beef brochettes

Cold hors d' oeuvres - sliced fresh fruit with raspberry yogurt dip and international cheese cubes with crackers and select mustards

Appetizer - mini crab cake with pesto mayonnaise and roasted red pepper coulis

Salad - hearts of romaine with gorgonzola cheese and poached pears in orange cognac vinaigrette

Entrée - Stuffed chicken felix, long grain and wild rice pilaf, broccoli cauliflower and carrot blend with warm rolls and butter

Beverages - Gourmet coffees, soft drinks, tea and wine

They had a few selections of wedding cake and we chose a round cake with red roses on the top and cascading down the side. Ella gave me a sly smile and said that she would make the groom's cake. Ella chose additional items like the ice sculpture, champagne fountain and open bar for the duration of the reception with premium selections. When I had questioned what all this might cost, she waved a hand and said that Carlos had told her he wanted the best. I just sighed and nodded. We secured a well known photographer in the area and last, Ella called the hotel and they gave us a list of local bands and we called one that played popular and latin music and they were available. She booked them and we were done.

We sat back and looked at each other and grinned. We were finished except for my underwear and garter and I mentioned that and Ella laughed. "We'll get those when you do your last fitting."

She got up and said, "I'll go start on dinner."

I said, "Nuh uh. I got this. You just keep your little feet up."

I called down to the control room and got Hal. I told him that I was ordering enough pizza for everyone and I needed a couple guys to go to Shorty's to pick it up and get some beer for those that were off duty. He whooped. Then I asked Ella, "How many pizzas does it take to feed an army?"

She laughed. "Order twenty and we'll see how far that goes." I dialed and ordered a variety and gave my credit card.

When Carlos, Dad, and the guys got back we were all down in the break room sitting around munching on pizza including Ella and Luis. My Dad came over and hugged me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, pumpkin. I'll do my best to keep Helen away from you so you'll have some peace. Did you make me a boy grandchild?"

I said, "Well, Dad we weren't exactly thinking about you when we made the baby. That would be weird. We weren't exactly thinking at all."

Lester looked over at me and winked and I gave him a dirty look and said, "Actually the truth is, Dad, I tried my best. I got on my knees and prayed for a boy. And, I did it a lot. I mean, I asked for a healthy baby of course."

Lester's mouth dropped open and he raised his eyebrows clear to his hairline and slapped his thighs together and slowly moved his napkin over his groin area and groaned and I snickered. Carlos and the guys started chuckling and my Dad looked at all of us and raised an eyebrow. I would die if he was apprised of that particular little inside joke.

He said, "You'll let me know when you find out? I'll be happy no matter the sex."

I said without thinking, "The sex was great. Ah..shit." The guys chuckled and Lester groaned and I noticed his napkin had raised about an inch. "I mean, I know, Dad. It's too tiny to know the sex now. I think it still has a tail. Like a little bean with a sprout."

Carlos said, "Babe, I did not make a bean sprout with a tail." All the guys were snickering again and Ella and Luis were laughing.

Good time to change the subject. "There's pizza and beer in there. You guys go grab some. We gave Ella a break tonight. She worked hard today wrapping up the wedding plans. You guys get your wedding duds?"

Carlos grinned. "Yeah, we did get our duds."

My Dad and the guys got some pizza and beer and pulled chairs around and sat just 'shooting the poo' for a couple hours. My Dad looked different tonight. He wasn't mumbling. He was smiling and eating and talking. He looked happy for a change. That night in bed, I kissed Carlos goodnight and thanked him for being kind to my Dad and Grandma despite my Mother. He said, "Babe, I don't see your Dad as a fool. There was something special there for him to marry her all those years ago. The 'Burg' life has probably destroyed that part of her. I feel sorry for him. Your Grandma is not immune, she lived the life for years. She just didn't let it suck the life and good sense out of her. Well, scratch that good sense part."

I giggled at that and thought about his point and he was probably right on both counts.

The morning heaves of this Carlos ho' continued every single day except that little mischievous bean inside me had a sense of humor and decided to make me worship the porcelain Gods any old time of the day now. When somebody opened a gym bag I barfed or barfed in it, when somebody took off their socks, I barfed or barfed in them. When somebody opened a gym locker I barfed in a couple of them. Hehehe…

That sounds like I spend a lot of time in the gym. Okay, so sue me. Being pregnant hormones bring on a whole 'nother level of horny too. I get a contact high just from observing male testosterone, when I get a good whiff I'm crazy. It's like being off sweets for weeks and I'm running Carlos ragged. I'm now banned from the gym. Well, he caught me peeking in the locker room pretending to be helping Ella and he punished me. If Hal hadn't screamed like a girl and pounded through the gym naked, I wouldn't have gotten caught. Carlos heard about it and of course had to check the cameras and who poked their stupid head out of the locker room door two minutes after Hal streaked across the gym, moi. He said and I mock, "Babe…"

I'm pretty sure I'm going back in soon.

Suddenly, three weeks had gone by and it was time for the wedding. Right now our guest list includes the wedding party which is Mary Lou and Tank, Connie and Lula with Bobby and Lester and then Hector and Manny. Manny is on the bride side. Mary Lou's husband Lenny is coming, Dad, Grandma Mazur and her curious other. On the Manoso side is his mother Maria and father Ricardo and three sisters, Celia, Lucia, Ana Sofia and younger brother Tomas. Then there is abuela Rosa and all the children. Ella and Luis and a group of Rangmen not on duty are attending with guests if they want. A suite came with our wedding package and Carlos has blocked and paid for a group of rooms for our guests along with a ski package for each.

Carlos had done some early wedding gift giving. The Dads got brand new Ram 1500 trucks, souped up with all the bells and whistles. The guys in the wedding got brand new rail Glocks with fixed sights and Crimson Trace Rail Master white light and Laser Grip accessories and personalized gun cases with their initials and Radio Shack RC cars and trucks. Luis was a craftsman tool guy so he got a $500 Sears gift card and his own RC truck.

I got the girls, mothers, grandmothers and Ella $500 Macy's gift cards. I was stumped on what to give Carlos. He was literally the man that had everything and everything he wanted. I opted for a few things that he never would buy for himself like a Shiatsu seat topper with heat for his office chair. He spent a lot of time in that chair and he had days when he ached from his old battle injuries. He loves good wine, so I bought him a stainless steel wine cooler, accessories and aerator for the kitchen. Ella had made a black Rangeman onesie and we found some black leather baby combat boots and he loved those. Last, I bought a naughty Valentine's Day bra and thong set and had Ella take a few shots on the leather sofa and the rug next to the fireplace. We picked a couple shots and I made them his phone, iPad and computer screen backgrounds. Unfortunately, the first time he saw the naughty poses was on his iPad at the morning meeting a couple days ago. Whoops. I got a spanking about an hour later. And I liked it.

I was a little melancholy as Ella and I were packing to go to the Poconos. I looked at her and said, "Ella, I wish you were my Mom."

"I have already adopted you. You are easy to love."

"My mother thinks I'm a joke."

"Bah! That woman is one to speak. You are fun-loving and special. You don't know how you affect the people around you. Carlos and my boys just like being within your space for the sheer joy and fun of being there. Your mother is possibly mentally disturbed and a very unhappy woman. Her condition is not your fault," she declared.

I said, "I just wish things could be different."

"This is your special weekend, child. Don't think about her problems. Let's get this finished and have the boys come get the bags."

We had tons of bags with all the wedding stuff and then the last thing that Carlos did was buy everybody that was going snowsuits and gear for skiing. No telling what the man had spent on this small wedding.

The Rangeman guys who were not in the wedding party were going to rotate work schedules so that each man got at least a day of fun on the ski slopes. Everybody came to Rangeman and we set out in the Ford Explorer SUVs because it had recently snowed and they were the safest for the trip with the four-wheel drive. Hector had put walkie-talkies in every vehicle and there was constant banter the whole way to the Chateau Resort, mostly giving Carlos a hard time about getting married.

In about two hours, we had arrived at the resort and were checking into our rooms. Carlos and I decided that we didn't want to separate before the wedding. We checked out our suite and Carlos spoke with the events director and confirmed the plans for the next day. His army friend, the chaplain, Jerry 'Cherry' Ryan came in while we were in the lobby and he introduced me to him. He asked us some questions about the wedding and how we wanted to do the vows and we told him that we had both decided to say a few special words to each other. He went to check in and we told him where to go for the rehearsal dinner. Then we just held hands and walked around the big hotel. The hotel sat on a hill and the view of the snow-capped mountains was outstanding. They had a chapel for weddings and the ballroom that our reception would be in had windows all the way across. Just beautiful scenery and backdrop for our winter wedding.

Carlos put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Are you happy, Babe?"

I snorted. "What do you think? I landed the most eligible bachelor in Trenton. The most handsome, the buffest and the guy with the biggest and best of everything and I do mean everything…"

"Babe, I don't think buffest is a real word."

"It works. You spent a fortune for this weekend so that everyone would have fun. You really are a great guy and I love you."

He said, "Even though it's a small wedding, I wanted us to have some special memories. Let's go fix your tea before the rehearsal dinner"

I walked out of the bedroom in a little long sleeved colored blocked micro-mini dress with tights and ankle boots and Carlos growled his approval. When he began stalking toward me, I held up my hand. "No, no, buddy. That little thing I did for you in the shower should last you for a while. It takes some effort for a pregnant lady to put this together. Don't muss me up or I'll fuss."

He grinned and gave me a gentle kiss instead. He said, "You look beautiful."

I put my arm around his neck and giggled. "Okay so you can muss me just a little." The kiss he bestowed on me made me weak in the knees and I wanted to drag him back into the bedroom. Instead, I touched up my lip gloss and said, "Let's go, stud muffin. I'll deal with you later." He snorted and took my hand.

The rehearsal dinner was fun. There was more teasing like the walkie-talkie chatter driving to the resort razzing Carlos about the loss of his freedom and gaining a baby Momma ball and chain and a baby. He finally got fed up and told the guys that he got lucky now more than he had in years and if there was one guy that had gotten some in the last hour to raise his hand and the rest could shut their cake holes. One guy at the table raised his hand and all eyes turned and it was Grandma Mazur's date and not only did the guys shut up, they were groaning including my Dad. Carlos's father was holding his fist over his mouth and his mother looked horrified. Abuela Rosa was grinning, but she still shook her finger at Carlos and swatted at him.

Carlos said, "Sorry, Mamá. It may get worse than this over the weekend. In this company, definitely not better." He grinned, "Can I get you some wine, Ativan, Xanax?" To that, she reached over and smacked him on the back of his head. That got a chorus of guffaws.

TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

Previously -

_Carlos said, "Sorry, Mamá. It may get worse than this over the weekend. In this company, definitely not better." He grinned, "Can I get you some wine, Ativan, Xanax?" To that, she reached over and smacked him on the back of his head. That got a chorus of guffaws._

**Warning - Potty break prior to reading and no hot beverages during the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie's POV**

I had a close call when I went to the buffet to fill my plate. I stopped at the table where a guy was carving beef and fat off a meat carcass and my stomach lurched and did a flip-flop and it happened so fast that I couldn't move fast enough. I was trying to decide in which direction to head when Carlos took a look at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and down the hall to a ladies room just before I erupted. I came out a few minutes later and said, "Okay, red meat is a definite no go now. Bean doesn't like it at all."

"Babe..? Bean?" He was grinning with teeth and those pearlys' were twinkling at me.

A hot flash hit me while I was looking at his handsome face and a wave of intense desire smacked me in my girly parts and I was going to smile and strike a seductive pose and say something really sexy. Unfortunately, what came out of my mouth when I opened it was a really obnoxious barf smelling belch. Wouldn't you know that Santos was walking past heading to the men's room when I disgorged and he waved his hand and guffawed. Carlos grabbed his nose and squeezed and cried uncle and I glared at him.

I snapped in his face, "You do realize that this is the weekend of your wedding and respective wedding night, don't you?" He was grimacing and his eyes were crossing.

My feelings hurt, I turned and commenced to stomp down the hallway to the elevators and turned and said, "Find your own room tonight, buster!"

I got in the elevator and was about to push the button when I remembered I didn't have my handbag or a key card and stepped out and headed down the hall to the front desk to get another one and I walked straight into Bruno Sarducci. He was a bookie and one of my former skips that didn't like my technique. His business had gone bust in a bad way and his wife had left him when he didn't get bailed out of jail again before his court date. Oh crap. I put my head down and attempted to keep walking hoping he wouldn't recognize me when his hand wrapped around my upper arm. "Well, well. Looky what I got here. Ms. Stephanie Plum, the bounty hunter."

I mumbled, "Uh..hey, Bruno. Fancy meeting you here…"

He gave me a really big snaggletoothed smile and said, "Yeah. I think it's my lucky day…"

I shivered and was trying to pull my arm loose and taking tiny sideways steps to the elevator when he let go of my arm and snatched me by my neck and pulled me against him and I whimpered a little. Oh, double crap.

Bruno looked down at me and said, "Come spend a few minutes with me. I'd like to share something with you." Funny, I couldn't think of a darn thing I'd want to share with him.

"Uh..Bruno. That's nice, but I have people down the hall waiting for me," I said.

"We won't be long. I have you to thank for my new situation." He laughed and began moving me down the hall by my neck and I gulped down a fresh wave of nausea.

When we were almost to the lobby, he pushed me down on to a loveseat against the wall by some courtesy phones. He smiled in his snaggletooth way and said, "Stephanie, you won't believe how my life has changed since that day you stunned me and dragged my butt to jail. You know I lost my book business and then my wife because I couldn't get bond again, right?" I didn't really want to say that I did, but I still nodded.

He continued, "Well some of my backers were New Jersey mob and they beat me six ways to Sunday and left me for dead. I thought I was a goner. When I woke up in the hospital, a man came to see me surrounded by light and I tell you that visit changed my life."

I tried to raise one eyebrow. I was thinking brain injury, but I asked, "Really? Who was he?"

"Brother Horse Duckworth."

Jeez, who would name a poor kid that? "Oh?"

He smiled again, "Doll, I just want you to know that I found Jesus and it all started with you."

I'm sure that the emotions that crossed my face were as hysterical as the feelings I was choking back just seconds before and I went to speak and let out one of those awful burps again. He made a face ending with one very prominent snaggletooth showing and backed up a few inches on the couch. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Uh..sorry about that. I was just sick and was heading to my room to take care of this."

He eyebrows furrowed, "Sick? Well let's just pray and ask the Lord to take this foul affliction from you."

"Thanks anyway, but I don't think I need prayer for…" He slithered off the couch and was now down on his knees in front of me and he took both my hands in one big meat hook and put his other one on my forehead. A motion to my left caught my attention and my eyeballs moved in that direction and I spied Carlos sneaking down the hallway like a panther toward us.

Bruno began praying in earnest that the good Lord relieve me of my affliction that the devil had given me. I wanted to interrupt him and tell him that it wasn't the devil, it had been Carlos and it was just Bean. Not that I was trying to defend the devil or anything. I'm sure he's mean and that's probably where the idea of gas came from, mmm..hmm Hell. Carlos was now standing behind him with an amused expression on his stupid face watching us. To his left, I saw two other bozo's creeping toward us.

The prayer kept going and Bruno got a little louder and exclaimed, "Devil, I cast you out of this good woman. In the name of Jesus, be gone!" Then he slapped me hard on the forehead and it stung so bad that my eyes crossed a little. Lester and Bobby had now joined Carlos and they had fists over their mouths and their shoulders were shaking in silent mirth and I glared at them, cross-eyed. I was getting the equivalent of an exorcism by a crazy ex-bookmaker for one stupid burp and they were having a good laugh.

After the slap, Bruno's voice changed and he began shaking and his eyes rolled back in his head and he started talking gibberish. The hand on my head was doing little taps now and soon I would have a headache. He got louder and then suddenly grabbed my head with both big hands and his diatribe suddenly ended with, "I cast you out!" He slapped my head so hard it slammed against the wall and I saw twinkling stars for a few seconds and the nausea returned with a vengeance and I yacked what pathetic remains were still left in my stomach on Bruno and on me. He said, "Thank you father, praise Jesus! Amen! You're now rid of that awful sickness. Go in peace."

I squeaked out, "Hallelujah," with tears in my eyes. Not because I was happy he had purged my awful sickness, but from my head hurting and missing my own wedding rehearsal dinner. Carlos's expression changed and he nudged Bruno away and reached for me.

"Babe, let's go to the room for a few minutes and you can clean up and come back and try to eat a little."

I said a shaky, "Okay."

Bruno stood up and stuck out his hand to Carlos. "Father 'Bruno' Sarducci. I'm a Catholic-Pentecostal minister of the gospel. Ms. Plum should be just fine now. I cast the devil right out of her."

Carlos shook his hand and led me back to the elevator. He whispered, "I hope he did no such thing. I love that little bit of devil in you." Then he gave me a wicked grin. Why does everything remind men of sex. Sick. Then I felt my nether regions stir again. I looked down, "traitorous little hoochie pot!"

I heard a chuckle behind me getting in the elevator. "Shit!" Bobby was following us. I turned to him. "Why are you following us?"

"Sweety, you've been really nauseous tonight plus you just got your head slammed and you're pregnant and excited and I want to check you out."

"Oh, now you want to help me, Bobby Brown? Now I'm sick-er and my head is killing me!"

The doors opened and we started down the hall. I had reclaimed some of my dignity and I was more angry that I was when I had marched away from Carlos at the restrooms near the party room. Something snapped and I snarled, "I'm fine now. All three of you just stood there and watched for your own entertainment. He was a seriously dangerous FTA I brought in and I first thought he was going to lead me away and bury me in the snow outside this resort. All of you just stood there and laughed while he hurt me and you can kiss my angry red devil ass! The wedding is off! You get your own room, Manoso, and don't either of you ever think about touching this again!" I slammed my hands down to my girly parts for emphasis and glared at them for effect. Then I snatched Carlos's key card out of his hand and stuck it in the slot and walked into the suite and slammed the door in both their surprised faces.

**Ranger's POV**

Man, I had messed up to the max and royally for sure. I was now essentially locked out of my honeymoon suite and my wedding was cancelled. How the hell do men handle these pregnancy hormones and live to tell the tale? How come no men have written any books to help the rest of us idiots on the subject? Are they threatened with castration if they share their experiences? I turned and glared at Brown and growled. "This is your fault. How did you not know that this would happen?"

He threw his hands up and snapped back, "I'm a fucking field medic, for shit's sake! I push the guts back into abdomens and stop men from bleeding out! I'm not a female doctor! I don't know anything about women except their anatomy and where to find it and turn it on. Parts don't have emotions..."

I grumbled standing there, trying to figure out how the fuck that I was going to fix this before tomorrow. The first thing that I needed to do was to let the guests know that Stephanie was ill and wouldn't be back tonight and get Ella on the job. She was now the closest to a mother figure for Stephanie and we both needed her.

Ella understood immediately and she told me to fill a plate for Stephanie for later and told me what foods to bring. Then she headed to the suite to help me fix this mess. Stephanie was right. I should have stopped that whack job immediately. Instead, I stood there and had watched him hurt her. It may not have been intentional, but still I knew she was already sick and he had made it worse. Quierdo Dios, I'm such an ass. How could I have done that to her on the eve of our marriage?

**Stephanie's POV**

My emotions were all over the place and I burst into tears as soon as I closed the suite door. I felt sick, scared, humiliated, lowly. Some of the worst of the feelings I'd experienced in my life and I never would have dreamed that they would resurface on the night before my wedding to this man. I was right to call it off. If I had done this with Dickie when I felt the dread before the wedding and even on that day, I wouldn't have suffered the months afterward and the betrayal that eventually came. I went to the bedroom to begin packing my things.

There was a knock on the door and I reluctantly looked through the peep-hole. It was Ella and she had a covered plate with her and a bag. Food, I guess. I opened the door and she walked in.

I said, "Hi, Ella."

"Hola Estephania. Carlos says that you've been sick and I brought some food and some tea and crackers."

"Thank you." I headed back into the bedroom to finish packing. I looked at the large dress bag hanging on the door and decided to leave it and grabbed my bag and walked to the suite's living area. Ella turned and looked at it.

"What are you thinking of doing, child?"

"I'm leaving. I cancelled the wedding."

She said softly, "Why?"

My eyes teared and I said, "Because, I feel the same bad feelings I felt a lot as a child when things happened to me and right before I got married to the 'Dick' and this feels all wrong now too."

She walked up to me and took my hands in hers. "Are you sure that this is not the pregnancy hormones speaking to you, pequeño?"

I sighed and a fat tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my face. "No. These feelings are pretty clear."

I walked to the phone and called the front desk to find out about transportation back to Trenton. They informed me that because of weather and the hour, the only transport this evening was a shuttle leaving right now heading to Allentown. I told him to hold the shuttle for me and grabbed my coat and bags and ran. Ella was yelling at me as I went out the door. I turned to her. "Ella, please don't let him try to stop me. I'm sure this is the right thing for the both of us." Then I let the door close behind me.

I took the stairs rather than the elevator to the lobby and looked around and then hit the front doors and ran to an idling bus nearby. I asked if it was the Allentown bus and he told me jump on with the bags as there weren't many passengers on board and they needed to leave fast. As soon as I sat down, the bus began moving. The snow was coming down pretty hard now. I held on to the bar in front of me as the bus made winding turns down the mountain. I pushed back all thoughts except for getting to Allentown and resting.

**Ranger's POV**

When I saw Ella's stricken face as she came back into the buffet room, I knew it was bad. She grabbed my arms. "Carlito, she's gone! I'm sorry."

I stood in shock for a few seconds wondering how the hell her sickness tonight had come to this. Bobby barked, "Where did she go, Ella?"

She slapped her hands on her face and said, "I don't know. She called the front desk and then she ran out the door and she is not in the lobby."

I started to move and she grabbed my arm and glared at me. "Did you hurt her, sobrino? She said something about bad feelings tonight that she felt in her childhood and right before her first marriage. She was hurt and afraid when she left here. It wasn't the hormones and she said she knew what she was doing."

I gulped and said, "Ella, I didn't know that I hurt her like that. I made a mistake, I know. I don't know how to combat her past or the pregnancy stuff." I turned to her father and Grandmother and both were looking back at me with stone faces. They had heard and they were more guilty than myself in this mess.

Reality slapped me hard. My Babe was gone and we wouldn't be married tomorrow. Dios! I turned and ran out of the room and down the hallway to the front desk. I barked, "I want to speak to the person that took a message from my room about transportation a few minutes ago!"

A young woman reluctantly stuck her hand up and said, "I did, sir."

"What did you tell her?"

She said, "She asked about transportation. Um..there was a shuttle outside leaving for Allentown. She asked me to hold it."

A hand slapped my shoulder. I turned and it was Tank. "We can catch the shuttle, man."

Lester and Bobby ran up to us. Bobby said, "We should take two SUVs because of the weather. Let's grab our coats and snow gear and go now."

We all nodded and took the stairs two at a time to the rooms to get our gear.

Meeting back at the Explorers we jumped in and took off. The snow was coming down hard and dropping fat flakes on the windshield making it hard for the wipers and defroster to keep up. My mind went back to Ella's words. What kind of feelings could she possibly associate with me or our wedding comparing it to her childhood and the marriage to that worm Dickie Orr? How bad did that idiot hurt her head when he slammed it to the wall? Shit. She's right. I didn't protect her and I should have stopped it way before it got that far. I knew he was fucking nuts when he started talking gibberish and shaking. Now look what my inaction has cost us. She was already sick and I really let her and our baby down.

TBC -

A/N Not making fun of anyone's crazy religion (my mother's) or nothin'. Did anyone catch the old SNL reference.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry readers that my work is late this week. I have not been feeling well and have spent less time at my computer. Beast is finished, but I'm sitting the fence on changing the next chapter a little.**

Previously -

_Meeting back at the Explorers we jumped in and took off. The snow was coming down hard and dropping fat flakes on the windshield making it hard for the wipers and defroster to keep up. My mind went back to Ella's words. What kind of feelings could she possibly associate with me or our wedding comparing it to her childhood and the marriage to that worm Dickie Orr? How bad did that idiot hurt her head when he slammed it to the wall? Shit. She's right. I didn't protect her and I should have stopped it way before it got that far. I knew he was fucking nuts when he started talking gibberish and shaking. Now look what my inaction has cost us. She was already sick and I really let her and our baby down._

**Chapter 7**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was watching the snow and the landscape when the driver caught my eye. He pulled something out of his left pocket and brought it to his mouth. I leaned over to get a better look and was instantly alarmed. Omigod! It was a half pint bottle of bourbon or whiskey. The snow was coming down so hard outside that it was white as a sheet. We were barreling down a mountain and our driver was drinking like a hobo and this wasn't a moving cardboard box. I touched my stomach and whispered, "Oh, Bean. You just arrived and I've already put you in danger."

I walked slowly up to the driver and squatted and whispered to him so that the other passengers wouldn't hear. "Hey, mister driver. I know you've been sipping on that bottle in your left pocket and this is no time to be doing that. The weather is bad and these people are depending on you to get them down this mountain and in one piece."

He growled at me, "You go sit yourself down missy and mind your business. I know what I'm doing."

I grouched back at him, "I don't want to avert your attention from this road, but I really want you to hand me that bottle for the time being, Bud." He turned his head and glared down at me and swung his arm around to point to the back of the bus and hit me and knocked me off balance. I grabbed at air to keep from falling down the bus stairs and got his sleeve and he swerved trying to shake me off and I fell backwards down the stairs anyway. I felt the bus swerve again and watched in horror as the driver tried to get it back under control to no avail and then he hit the guard rail and bounced off it and then turned the wheel away from it and spun and hit the mountain wall. The other occupants of the bus were screaming in fear now.

His foot had a death grip on the brakes and even I knew you couldn't stomp the brakes without losing total control. I yelled at him, "Pump the damn brakes, you idiot! Don't stomp and hold them down!"

We had slowed down, but I felt us starting a new spin and now I was wishing Bruno was here to pray for us. I was trying to climb my way back up the stairs when the driver yelled and I looked up at him and his eyes were wild and then I felt the sudden impact of something hard and heard the screeching of metal against metal and knew it was another vehicle. I heard the door open behind me and screamed when the bus lurched into another spin and I was suddenly launched out the door and through the white falling snow. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms protectively around my middle knowing I would have no control over what came next.

I hit the ground hard and tumbled backward ass over head and was still going. Above me I heard the screeching of the metal and then I slammed hard against a rock outcropping and saw stars and then black edges began to move inward and the last thing that I saw above me was the guard railing groaning and moving outward and my last horrible thought was that me and my little bean were going to be crushed.

**Ranger's POV**

We were driving as fast as we felt the SUVs could handle in these road conditions. Bobby and I were in the front vehicle and Tank and Lester behind. We had driven about eight miles when Bobby turned a sharp curve on the mountain road and we saw cars and lights ahead and they weren't moving. This wasn't good. If the shuttle bus had gotten past this point, we may not be able to go further and catch it.

We jumped out and ran past the few cars in line and to the vehicles in front. A large snow truck with a shovel on the front was tangled up with a shuttle bus and teetering dangerously on the edge of the mountain road. The guard rail was seriously damaged and part of the shuttle was sticking through it. People were helping the occupants of the bus and I stepped on it and looked down the aisle. I recognized a bag in the aisle and another in a seat when I got closer. I picked them up and said to myself, "Babe, where are you?"

I turned and stepped off the bus with the bags and into Tank. He asked, "Is this the bus, man?"

I said, "Yes, these are her bags. Do you see her anywhere?"

He put his hand over his eyes so he could see better and looked around at the scattered groups of people milling around outside. "No so far, man."

I handed him the bags. "I need to find the driver. I started walking through the snow and yelling out, "Who's the driver of this bus?"

A woman pointed to a man and he turned his head. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're the driver?"

He eyes looked like a deer in headlights and he didn't move. I shook him. "I asked if you were driving this shuttle?!"

He shrank back from me and I took him by the throat and squeezed hard. "There was a woman on that shuttle with brown curly hair and blue eyes and she is carrying my child and I want you to tell me where she is and NOW!"

His face turned ghostly white and he opened his mouth to speak and I got a blast of bourbon breath and I squeezed harder and was boiling at this point. I pulled him to me slowly and I hissed in his ear, "If you don't speak, I will tear you apart limb from limb and your bones won't be found until spring."

He was shaking with fear and pointed. My eyes followed the direction of that finger and my blank face wavered and I choked down the wave of panic that had just gripped me. He was pointing toward the guard rail and the valley beyond that long drop.

I dropped him and stood and ran yelling out, "Stephanie!"

I was almost to the rail when Tank grabbed my coat and turned me around. "You tell me what you found out before you go off half-cocked, man! You don't do that shit."

I shivered and pointed and gasped out, "She's down there, man…"

His eyes became as big as saucers and he turned and yelled, "Santos, Brown! Get over here!"

They ran over and Tank began giving orders knowing that I wasn't the most capable at the moment. He barked, "Lester, stay with Ranger. Bobby, you and I will put on the snow gear and grab the rappelling gear out of the truck and head over the side."

I walked toward the edge, Lester holding firm to my coat and looked over the side and down and what I saw turned my blood ice cold. I saw a small form down below on a narrow outcropping and a third of her body was hanging over it. She wasn't moving and I was glad now that she hadn't heard me yelling her name. If she fell off that rock, she would fall to her death. I put my fist to my mouth and Lester said softly, "Cuz, stay calm for her and the baby. We'll get her."

I growled, "I'll be fine. I want to know if Bobby has a breathalyzer kit in his bag?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

"You get it and you take that fucking shuttle driver by his neck and tell him that he has a choice. He can blow one breath or none ever again after tonight. Get one of the occupants of the bus as a witness," I said.

He nodded and jogged to the truck. I looked down at her and she was so still. Now I was worried about her injuries and the baby.

Tank and Bobby finally arrived back at the guard rail. Tank said, "We'll get her. Stay calm and be the Rangeman."

Tank and Bobby were working the gear and looked down and Bob said, "Brother, we gonna' get her. We've done this shit before and we always got our man, this woman is no different." I nodded and he chucked me on the shoulder and they finished securing the ropes to the guard rail pylons. Then with a salute, they both went over the edge and began the rappel down to the rock where Stephanie was sprawled.

When they reached her, Bobby secured her before he attempted to wake her. We were trained and he needed to find out if she had neck or back injuries before moving her. He was speaking to her and suddenly she wailed. The hair stood up on my arms and I wanted to jump down over the side and go to her. My walkie-talkie crackled and Bob said, "She's in pain and she's numb from the cold making it hard to determine what kind of injuries she has. We don't have a back board. Me and Tank will have to work this out. We're going to pick her up and I'm going to support her head and neck and place her flush to Tank. I'm going to be their support. We both have to come up at the same time. Get Lester in place."

I said, "Copy that."

I ran over to Lester and he was just finishing the test on the driver. The guy look scared shitless and the fucker should be.

I said to Les, "They're ready. Come on."

He asked, "Injuries?"

"Can't tell because she's barely conscious and numb from the cold."

He said, "Let me grab a couple more men to help us pull." I nodded and walked back to the rail.

As soon as Lester got there with a couple of men, we both took a line and the other men got behind us and I pushed the button on the walkie-talkie and said, "Ready."

The response was, "On my count. Three, two one, pull."

Lester and I both looked at each other and pulled and rested. Pulled and rested and we trained eyes on each other's movements until we saw a dark hood and large body cresting the other side of the rail. Then Les pulled Bobby all the way up while my rope held Tank and Steph. My hands were shaking now as Les and Bobby moved to support Tank. Bobby yelled, "A couple more good pulls and I can take her from Tank."

We pulled and he reached out to support her head and neck and Bobby helped bring her to him with little movement. He was whispering in her ear and Les came to take the rope from me and pulled Tank over the rail. I ran to her and Bobby shook his head. "Ranger, don't touch her. We can't get her to a hospital tonight and you have to trust me and do exactly what I say to get her stabilized."

I looked up at the starless sky that should have been dark and yet was so light and big fat drops of snow landed on my face. Then I looked down at the still form in his grasp. "Bob, just tell me what to do to help her."

He said, "Stay close to me. I can't fall with her in this snow and ice. Tank and Lester need to get the back of the SUV open and ready. Tell them to lay a blanket down. We have to get her warm first thing. I'll get in with her." I looked down the line of cars and noticed that several more were behind us and they had to move. I yelled at Tank to prepare the SUV and put the blanket down and put another one in with Bob's medical bag and yelled at Lester to get those cars backing up. Everyone needed to turn around. The wreck wouldn't be cleared up until sometime tomorrow.

Stephanie was gently loaded in the back of the truck and wrapped in a blanket. Bobby crawled in with her. I shut the door and Tank went to help get the traffic moving with Lester. I got in the driver's seat and turned the heat on and turned to Bobby. "Is she awake?"

He was taking her dress off and removing his coat and undressing. "No."

I asked, "What if she doesn't wake up again? What if she has internal injuries?"

Ranger, "We would have to try to get a chopper in for her. You might have to call in a favor. I don't want to think about that yet."

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, we were able to turn the truck around and head back toward the resort. Stephanie was shivering and her color looked bad. She was a deathly color of blue and she wasn't awake. Bobby gently placed activated heat packs inside her blanket and wrapped himself around her pulling another blanket over both of them and his coat. He said, "I'm sorry, brother. My body heat is the best we can do for her to warm up the quickest on the way back."

Right before we got to the resort, I heard a sound and glanced back. "Car..Carlos? Bob..Bobby, what exactly are y..you doing?" I smiled hearing her voice.

"Bobby is just warming you and Bean up back there."

"F..feel like a human pop..popsicle."

Bobby chuckled. "You were looking kind of like one too there for a while. Can you tell me if you have pain yet?"

"Headache, numb and fingers and toes hurt like on fire."

Bobby said, "That means you're warming up. It will feel a little painful for a while. Feel like anything is broken, Steph?"

She said, "Think..my left arm hurts."

I said, "We're pulling up to the hotel now. Bobby will check you out when we get to the room. Going to see if they have a gurney or stretcher." I jumped out and ran into the hotel and asked at the front desk if they had a gurney for emergencies and one of the desk clerks told us that they did. She called staff to get it for us. Bobby was dressed again when we got to the SUV and opened the door.

Bobby carefully wrapped her in a blanket and he and Les handed her out to me and Tank. We secured her and Bobby grabbed his bag and some things out of a supply locker in the back. We rushed by the front desk heading to the elevator as the staff watched us with concern on their faces. An older gentleman caught us before we stepped on to the elevator and took over the controls. He said, "My name is Lonzo and I'm the night manager. Can I be of assistance to you, Mr..?"

I said, "Name is Manoso, just send up some hot tea and coffee and maybe cheese and crackers. You can notify the police and road crews that there was an accident about eight miles down the mountain and the driver of the bus was drinking alcohol. The passengers will need to be picked up and taken some place for the night. We'll call if we need anything else."

He said, "Of course. I'll make the call and send someone from the room service department right away."

I started to place her on the bed and Bobby said, "Give me a couple minutes. I'm going to run a warm bath for her and get her body temp all the way back up. Then I'll check her over for bruises, broken bones or sprains."

I said, "I'm going to get in with her." I stripped and rolled Stephanie out of the blanket and carried her to the tub and handed her off to Bobby while I stepped in. He handed her down to me still in her panties and bra and I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. She groaned, "Carlos, my feet and hands. It hurts."

Bobby sat down on the side of the tub. "Sweetheart, it shouldn't last too long. That's your extremities warming back up."

She was quiet and Bobby touched her face. " I know you're getting comfortable now and you want to sleep, but I need to check you for injuries. open your eyes."

Bobby felt around on her head and neck for injuries first. "She has two nice size eggs on the back of her head. She may have a slight concussion." He went down her torso, arms and legs. "Her left arm is swelling. Steph, I'm going to move this arm around to determine if it's broken or just sprained." She groaned.

He said, "I can't be sure that she doesn't have a small fracture. For now, we'll have to treat it like a sprain and I'll wrap it and put it in a sling to immobilize it. I'll step out so you can get her out and dry."

I turned her on her side and removed her bra and pulled her panties off and dropped them outside the tub and then I kissed her. "Babe, it scared the shit out me when I saw you laying on that ledge. Why do you keep running away? You didn't even think about our baby."

She whispered, "I felt sick, scared, humiliated, unworthy. The way my mother and Dickie made me feel. I felt the same feelings of dread I did the night before my wedding to him." If we call it off now, no one has to suffer later when it's all over. Running away was the only defense mechanism I ever had.

"Stephanie, I was wrong earlier when I didn't stop that guy. I didn't think about him really hurting you. You were already feeling bad and he rang your bell and just made it worse. I don't understand why you would feel scared or unworthy. I am not that limp dick Orr and will never treat you the way he did. We're not going to break up and we're going to be happier than we've been these last few months. Trust me."

She said, "Damn. Please don't say please too."

"Please, Babe. I'm going to help you out of the tub now," I said.

"Aww. Crap. Kay. I need some winkies. So tired."

TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

******Hey chicky's, h**ad to throw in some drama and maybe a little lesson for Steph and Carlos. Since I was behind a week, thought I would throw you an extra bone this weekend. Here is another chapter for you!

Previously -

_"Stephanie, I was wrong earlier when I didn't stop that guy. I didn't think about him really hurting you. You were already feeling bad and he rang your bell and just made it worse. I don't understand why you would feel scared or unworthy. I am not that limp dick Orr and will never treat you the way he did. We're not going to break up and we're going to be happier than we've been these last few months. Trust me."_

_She said, "Damn. Please don't say please too."_

_"Please, Babe. I'm going to help you out of the tub now," I said._

_"Aww. Crap. Kay. I need some winkies. So tired."_

**Chapter 8**

**Stephanie's POV**

Carlos helped me dry off and wrapped me in a warm robe the hotel had provided and we went to the bedroom where he helped me dig out some panties and my toiletries. He grabbed one of his shirts out of his bag and pulled it over my head and tapped my nose and kissed it. He opened the door for Bobby and said, "I'm going to get you some tea and something to eat while Bobby is taking care of that arm, Babe."

Bobby walked in and made a face at me and said, "So, you got cold feet literally?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm too tired and I hurt too bad right now to laugh at your bad joke."

"Steph, in case you don't realize it, you turned a career bachelor and broke him. You changed him and have him wrapped around your little fingers. He would do anything for you. Don't ever doubt that he loves you."

I had tears in my eyes. "I love him too."

He said, "The both of you need to just let your old shit go and look forward to the future. Hold on and enjoy the ride beginning tomorrow. Think about your baby and all you have to look forward to. I care about you both and want to see you happy."

He finished wrapping my arm and put it in a sling and kissed me on the cheek. I held it up and asked him if it came in white satin or lace for tomorrow. He smirked and said he'd mention it to Ella the magician. He said if anyone could make that happen that she could and he was right.

I drank some tea and nibbled on some cheese and crackers and when I finished, Carlos brought me a bottle of water and some ibuprofin. "Bobby left these for you to help with the pain and headache. I'll set my watch and we'll get in bed and snuggle and call it a night."

He undressed down to his silk boxers and got in bed and pulled me up against him. He gave me a warm and passionate kiss. "Babe, you don't need to run from me. You and bean are safe and loved. We're going to get married tomorrow and we're going to be a happy family."

I smiled at his reference to bean. "Goodnight, honey bear."

He smirked, "I'm not crazy about that new love handle you gave me, but I'm happy you finally dropped Arnold."

I snickered and took a warm nipple in my mouth and sucked and pinched his waist and he moaned. "Stop teasing me and go to sleep."

I woke up alone the next morning feeling like I'd picked up some tiny head gremlins overnight and they'd multiplied and were causing chaos in my head. I groaned and got up to go to the bathroom and staggered a little. Oh, I was sore. I made 'owie' grumbles and groans all the way to the toilet and flushed and went to the sink to wash my hands and looked in the mirror and screamed. I had a hint of a black eye and a bruise on my jaw and neck and my hair looked like Diana Ross's head. I raised the sleeves of the t-shirt and my arms were black and blue.

Carlos came pounding into the bathroom in his boxers, barefoot and gun drawn and squealed to a sudden stop on the tile floor and he stood there looking at me. "Babe, stop scaring me. I'm a badass and occasionally a mercenary and I'm not supposed to be pusillanimous."

I furrowed my brows at him. "Carlos! Look at me! I'm a mess and it's my wedding day and your standing there talking dirty?"

"Babe, pusillanimous means wuss or okay pussy." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "I know it's your wedding day. I'm the lucky groom."

I glared at him and pointed to my face before continuing to wave my good arm around pointing to other areas. "Can the flapdoodle! I have a black eye and my face and body is bruised and I have an afro. An AF-RO..!"

He stood back and looked at me and gave me a bigger grin. "Let me make a couple calls. We'll see if we can't get some troops here and field strip you and put you back together. If that doesn't work and we're goat fucked, we'll just shoot you."

My mouth flew open and I smacked him. "Who are you this morning and what kind of nut speak are you talking? This is serious!"

He chuckled and winked. "No need to be a shit-bird. We'll un-fuck that tango. I've got your six, Babe."

Then he dropped his silk boxers and shook his money-maker at me and turned to strut his naked bon-bon out of the room. I was too shocked to be turned on. "What the..? Shit. I really must have hit my head hard. One of us went down the rabbit hole last night. Aww, Nuts, there's the hot flash. Okay, now I'm turned on. Groan.

Carlos came back in the bathroom in a few minutes with some tea and crackers and kissed me and shaved at the sink and then winked and swaggered his hot buns into the shower. "Troops will be here in a few, Babe. I left the outside door cracked open. Step into my shower. I've got something for you." My mouth dropped again. "Who did you..? What are you..? Is it good?"

He gave me a wofie grin. "Babe…" Then he gave me the hurry and come here sign and I responded. I dropped the clothing and the sling and hurried into the shower and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him hard. All it took was another hot kiss and I was ready. He pushed me against the shower wall and pulled my leg up and he entered me and then moaned and gently picked me up and wrapped my other leg around him and began whispering Spanish words in my ear in a sexy tone and I told him how much I loved him and how good he made me feel and we both were full of happy and tranquil in no time.

Carlos whispered in my ear that he'd see me at the alter and gave me one last kiss and winked and stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself and was gone. As quickly as one arm would move, I did my shaving and exfoliating and then got out and lotioned and conditioned and then I pulled my robe on. Looking in the mirror again I thought Geezus, I need help! When I finally walked into the living area, there were troops. Ella took a look at me and made a face and shook her head and snickered. "Well, the glow we can work with, otherwise we have work to do. Go put your wedding underwear on underneath the robe and we'll begin. This suite is now a no man zone, querida." She smirked. "Do you think that you can make it a few hours until your wedding night?"

I blushed and started to tell her it wasn't my fault and just closed my mouth and turned and went back in the bedroom to put my underwear on. Stupid man and his bon-bon and other stuff. I slipped on the little jezebel skirt I had purchased and went back out to see what tricks they had up their sleeves. I hope they are really good.

Somehow, by noon time I looked like a bride. The bruises on my face were covered and my makeup was fabulous. My hair was up and ringlets framed my face and the headband and half veil looked simple and elegant. I had a small amount of makeup on my neck and arms to cover the bad bruises. We were now having a quick light meal for lunch before the wedding.

Ella handed me my garter which was baby blue with beads and a satin ribbon and a small box. It contained a beautiful old lace and linen handkerchief. She said, "Something old." Then she hugged me.

Carlos's mother Maria handed me a small box and I opened it and it was a pair of dainty pearl and diamond earrings. She hugged me and said, "This is your something borrowed, querido. I wore these on my wedding day." With tears in my eyes, I thanked her.

Connie and Lula and Mary Lou gave a me a familiar looking bag. Connie said, "This is your something new for tonight." I pulled a box out and looked around the room and blushed.

Lula said, "The is the de-luxe white wedding kit, girl. Top of the line. It's got the good stuff, vibrator, multi-speed bullet with sleeves for extra stimulation, glow in the dark love dice, feather tickler and it's got _THE_ humdinger. A vibratin' cock ring and not no cheap one and some raspberry heating massage oil." I was so glad when she stopped talking.

My Grandma said, "Well, don't that kit just sound like fun. What's love dice? Do you think you'll be using those tonight?"

I was quickly nearing the mortification phase of embarrassed in front of Carlos's mother and Abuela and sisters when Abuela Rosa and Grandma Mazur both stepped forward and handed me a large bag. I was half afraid to open it and when I moved the tissue and stuck my hand in I gulped and looked up.

Grandma said, "Back in our day, we didn't have Victoria Secret, but there was a Frederick's of Hollywood. It opened in 1947. I slipped and saved a few dollars now and then to buy something special to keep Harry comin' home to me at night more than he stopped at the corner watering hole with his buddy's. Talking to Rosa, we found out that we had that in common and it worked for us so we bought you a few nice things to start your married life out right."

I was speechless. "Well, I..uh. Thank you both. I'll take your advice and use these." Oh boy was I flushed and sweating now. I was overwhelmed and had to sit down.

Ella asked me, "Are you alright, Stephanie? Can I make you a cup of peppermint tea for your stomach."

I said, "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea. I don't want a repeat of last night."

Finally, Ella helped me get my dress on and it fit like a glove. All the women told me how beautiful I looked and I felt better now. I felt like a bride. I went to the bedroom and got some bags for all of them. I gave my girls and Carlos's sister's a set of soft Juicy Couture track suits and key chains and Ella and Maria Juicy jeweled scarves and Grandma and Rosa little jeweled wristlets style purses. They were all surprised and happy with their additional gifts.

There was a knock on the door and Bobby came in. All the girls and me went, "Wow!" We were all fanning ourselves. He looked hot dressed in a trim fitted wool Hugo Boss tuxedo with satin lapels, pockets and button trim and was wearing a red bow tie. He grinned at me and said, "How are you feeling, sweetheart? I'm here to look at your arm and put the sling back on."

I said, "I hate putting that ugly thing back on, but okay. It's kind of swollen again."

He grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. Went and got a damp wash rag and came back. He worked fast on my arm and when he was finished, I had a fake tattoo that said 'Just Married to the Boss' and I said, "Haha, very funny. By the way you smell as good as you look, Bobbers."

He was wrapping my arm now and grinned. "And, you look pretty as a picture and I could remove that tat and we can blow this joint and make our own music."

I giggled. "Too late Brown. Carlos already wrote, practiced and conducted a symphony this morning."

He chuckled, "Damn. Blew it out did he?" He turned to Ella and she picked up a bag and pulled out a sling covered in the same material as my dress. My mouth flew open and I gasped. "How did you..?"

She laughed. "Bobby told me your remark about the sling and I looked at your dress while you were busy and found that it had some extra material inside the bag left from the alteration. I put this together quickly for you."

I looked at it. "Whoa, Ella. You are a master magician. I'm in awe of you…" She laughed and the other women snickered.

I looked at Bobby. "Carlos was talking weird this morning. I was a little nervous and thought I'd hurt my head worse than I thought." He looked concerned.

"What did he say, Steph?"

I said, "I looked terrible when I got up, like the bride of Frankenstein and he said something about calling the troops to un-fuck and strip the goat and doing a tango with a shit bird and some other crazy I didn't get."

He burst out laughing. "Nothing to worry about. He's either a little nervous or he's happy and having fun. That's military speak, you know like jargon, lingo. I'm just positive it didn't come out of his mouth quite like that." He chuckled again shaking his head. "Steph, he got a prize. You really are one in a million."

Bobby reached in a pocket and handed me something wrapped in tissue. "From the guys," he grinned and said.

Giving him the eyeball, I reluctantly opened it and there was a tiny black string bikini with Mrs. Manoso embroidered across the butt in gold. I smirked at him. "There was barely enough material to print this. Seriously, who is it for? Me, Carlos or for you ogling animals?"

He winked, "All of the above, Plum. Maybe we'll see you at the pool tomorrow?"

He pulled a long jewelry box out of another pocket and handed it to me. "Gift from the groom. Said he wants you to wear it today." I opened the box and it was a white gold diamond tennis bracelet and the links matched the leaf design in my engagement ring. It was really beautiful. Bobby took it out of the box and put it on my wrist and gave me a big bear hug and a kiss.

The flowers arrived as Bobby was leaving and with that we were ready to go. When we got to the chapel inside the hotel, my Dad met me at the door. He looked a little shamefaced and said, "I was worried about you, pumpkin. You look really beautiful and happy. Your mother will live to regret not seeing this."

My heart felt a little sick and sank and my stomach followed and I had to pee all of a sudden too. Really bad. In my mother's words, "Why me? And why right now?" I let go of my Dad and ran.

I heaved in the toilet and flushed and then struggled with my dress to get it up to no avail and was almost ready to burst into tears when the door opened and soft footsteps came toward me. "Babe..?"

I said, "It's okay. My Dad made a reference to my Mom and it made me and Bean sick and I had to pee really bad. I still have to pee and I can't wrestle this big dress up with one hand."

He chuckled and said, "Not a problem. I can handle this mission." What's with the military speak today? He helped me with the dress and held it while I peed.

I looked up at him and said, "How romantic, huh? Guess this is real love."

He grinned. "For better or for worse, Babe. This is not going to be your average wedding or marriage and I don't expect either to be. So, I'm going to take your hand after you wash it..." He nodded toward the sink and helped me to get my fancy undies up.

He made a low growling sound, "I like the dress and I love the underwear."

I stepped out of the stall and furrowed both my brows and narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed.

He continued his original conversation. "...Then I'm going to kiss you after you rinse your mouth out." I glared at him and went to the sink.

"Last, I'm going to take your hand and walk you all the way to that alter before you disappear again. No more problems, stalling or running around the board or stopping like you're in a Monopoly game. We're going to complete this mission, Babe."

TBC -


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Happy New Year! **

Previously -

_"Last, I'm going to take your hand and walk you all the way to that altar before you disappear again. No more problems, stalling or running around the board or stopping like you're in a Monopoly game. We're going to complete this mission, Babe."_

_**Chapter 9**_

**Stephanie's POV**

I rolled my eyes and washed my hands and rinsed my mouth out and turned. Carlos was standing there grinning with a breath mint between his fingers. I put my good hand on my hip to smirk at him again and he fed me the mint. I asked him, "Tell me one more time. Why?"

He took my hand and threaded his fingers through it and kissed me and smiled. "Because I love you, Stephanie Plum. Plus, you look sexy in that gown and I don't want it to go to waste."

He was wearing the same slim fitting Hugo Boss tuxedo as Bobby except with a black tie and he had cut his long hair to just below his ears and it was wavy and slicked back from his forehead and he was decked out in diamonds from his ears to his cuffs and he was hotness personified and I was mesmerized by the man and his scent and his sexy smile.

So, I smiled back at him. "Okay, I'll consent to marry you. But, only because you're kind of cute in that tux and you smell good and have a pleasant smile and a swell package."

He chuckled. "I'm sure that's not all, but I'll take you to the altar anyway because I keep my word and I deliver." He gave me a wolf grin after that statement. "I delivered this morning and I'll deliver tonight."

I shook my head and said, "Oy. You guys say pregnancy hormones are bad. An abnormal blast of testosterone is great for crazy speak and some weird humor. I'm sure that's how the bad pickup line was conceived. Abnormal testosterone levels equal loads of bull crap."

He guffawed. "Babe, I never had to use pickup lines."

"You did on me and it was bad."

"I don't remember that."

"Duh. You said something like you never wanted to fuck a woman so bad. Very eloquent, honey."

He snorted, "It worked didn't it?"

"It wasn't your words, it was..all that…" I waved my hand up and down his body and stopped at his groin. He laughed and kissed my hand. "Come with me and I'll promise you 'all this and more' for life." Oh, goody!

True to his word, he took my hand and escorted me out of the restroom and directly to the altar, apologizing to my father and shaking his hand as we passed. Cherry was grinning at both of us and winked and began with a prayer and then told Carlos to recite his chosen vows. Carlos held my good hand and took my fingers in the sling and looked in my eyes and began speaking very sweetly in a sensuous tone his vows in Spanish. Oh my jezebel panties, those beautiful words.

I whispered, "Car-los! You know what those words do to me."

"Babe, you don't know what I'm saying. I haven't translated yet."

I whispered again, "It doesn't matter. They make me H..O..T." I spelled out and pointed down with my eyes.

"Babe. People are watching us and listening. They know how to spell."

"I know. You are so bad!"

"I didn't mean the words to be..sexual. My mother and abuela are listening."

(Giggles)

"Babe…"

"Okay. Translate."

"I will tonight…"

"Dang it!"

Cherry chuckled and whispered, "Now, I understand, Manoso. You are out manned and out maneuvered. You're toast, my friend. Met your match." Carlos furrowed his brow at him and tried to look menacing and then smiled again. Cherry laughed and said, "Your turn to speak your vows, Stephanie."

I smirked at Carlos and began, "Arloscay, Iway ovelay ouyay. I'mway osay appyhay atthay Iway etmay ouyay inway atthay inerday andway ouyay ovelay emay. Iway antway otay endspay ymay ifelay akingmay ouyay asway appyhay asway ouyay avehay ademay emay. Eanbay ayssay ehay oveslay ouyay ootay."

"Babe, what the hell did you just say?"

"My vows. In Pig Latin."

He raised an eyebrow. "In what..?"

"I'll translate tonight, honey bear." I winked at him and he sighed.

Cherry chuckled again and said, "I'm honestly confused, but by the powers vested in me, I give up and pronounce you both man and wife. Carlos, you may now osculate your bride and more."

He grinned and grabbed me and dipped me and slowly lowered his full lips to mine and I was moaning before they even made contact. Then he kissed me fervidly with tongue till I couldn't breathe and then slowly raised me back up. I turned to the our friends and family and blushed. Holy hot cheeks! What a kisser my man is.

Cherry announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, now in the house folks." Holy Joe! I'm married again. (holy joe refers to chaplain, clergyman, pious person and not Morelli)

An hour later, we had finished dinner and were now dancing to 'I love you' by Celine Dion. Carlos's moves on the dance floor were as good as his moves in the bedroom. He is smooth and sexy and light on his feet. He always moves like a big sexy cat. Like a sleek black panther. He nuzzled my neck and peppered little kisses across my face and whispered to me in more Spanish. I was going to learn that language and fast after this weekend. I would have to get Hector and Manny to teach me.

I saw my Dad walking up and Carlos smiled at him and turned me over to him. Dad kissed me on the cheek and said, "Congratulations, pumpkin. He's a good man and I'm sure he'll make you happy. I owe you an apology for a lot of years that I let you down. I won't ever again and I won't let this grandchild down. My promise. Forgive this old fool, daughter."

I was speechless for a minute. "Of course I forgive you, Dad. Even if I don't have much of a relationship with Mom and Val, I'm glad I have you and Grandma."

He said, "You didn't do anything to be treated the way you are…" Then he became quiet.

I felt that there was something uncomfortable that he wanted to tell me and he couldn't. When my face turned to sadness, my husband was there to rescue me. I grasped him to me and buried myself in his warmth.

We heard the tinkling of a glass and looked at the bride and groom table. Tank was standing and getting the attention of everyone. He bellowed, "Toast time folks! Fill your glasses."

Everyone filled their glasses from the champagne fountain and Ella opened my grape juice and handed me a glass. I hugged her and thanked her.

Tank raised his glass and said, "Our boy walked into a diner less than a year ago and then snuck a little blue eyed and curly headed girl into Rangeman and the next day the place and the man wasn't the same." I blushed and Carlos grinned. Tank said, "Yeah. You didn't think we knew about that? Did you? We don't know what she did to him, but now we're here and he's a happy man. Stephanie, welcome to the Rangeman family. We got your back and we'll be there for the little dude. Here's to the happy ending!"

"_To the newlyweds, here here, congrats, mazel tov, to the future, to love, to the Rangefamily_. "

Mary Lou stood and made a similar toast and raised her glass ending in love and congratulations and clapping and woot woots.

Carlos took the microphone and pointed to Connie. "We both thank you for the phone call that day that set us up to meet in that diner." Connie smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

Lester grabbed the microphone from him and said, "I just want to say that there is no better woman for my cuz' and I love her like a sister. Shit, she's cool. She would probably understand about that drunken night in Tijuana when we went to the donkey show and…" Carlos's hand snaked out and he touched Lester and Lester suddenly stopped talking and crumbled and went down like a sack of potatoes and disappeared below the table.

Carlos reached down and grabbed the mic and tried to pass it to Bobby, but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't even grab it and disappeared under the table with Les. Tank raised his hands in defeat cracking up and fell down on the floor with them. Carlos was covering his mouth and snickering and hyena sounds were now coming from under the table. What the hell?

Ranger's Dad ran up and grabbed the microphone and made a nice toast and Tank was back up in his chair by the end of it. Bobby was trying to get Lester up when Lula ran over and took the microphone next and made a surprisingly docile toast until the end when she glared at Tank and said, "Huhn, I hope you bunch a blockheads tipped good for that show. You ever had a jackass hoof up yo' ass? Hurts like a…" Tank and Carlos spewed their champagne through their noses and I watched as Cal stood waving his arms frantically at the band and they started playing. Bobby's head disappeared back under the table again. I was really curious now about this show.

Carlos gave man hugs to Tank and all his guys and scooped Lester up and grinned and whispered in his ear. Lester grasped him tight and laughed and Carlos hugged him to him with a serious look on his face and I couldn't help but see the emotions that passed between them. There were serious connections between these men. Their smiles were genuine, but if you watched closely their eyes were almost despondent at times. Like men who'd seen too much.

We all turned as the cake was rolled in. My favorite part, well besides later tonight. Ella got the cake knife out of the box and motioned for us to come over and handed it to us. Lester came over and stood next to Carlos and gave me a wicked grin. "You gonna' let her have it brah'?"

Carlos grinned at me and we took the knife together and cut the cake while the photographer took pictures. Carlos didn't smash cake in my face. He dotted my nose and chin with icing and kissed it off to whistles. I raised a piece to his face and hesitated for a minute and he said, "Babe..?" Then I swung my arm to the right and smashed it in Lester's face. He looked stunned for a few seconds and then Carlos and the guys and girls started laughing and I giggled. I took another little piece and fed it to my husband and kissed him and he winked at me. Lester walked away muttering, "Dammit! Your wife is a she-devil."

Ella brought the groom's cake out and set it on the table and uncovered it. She had made a big cigar except it looked more like a penis in almost the same skin color as my new husband. She kissed Carlos and said, "Homemade with love, Carlito. The Bolivar. Big bodied and bold flavor. I know you'll enjoy Estephania." She snickered.

Grandma Mazur walked over and said, "Well ain't that a pip. That cake looks like a big willy."

Carlos laughed and said, "What do you think, Babe?"

I looked at the yummy light milk chocolate icing and licked my lips and said, "What do I think about it? I think I'm hungry for Cuban. I want cake and then I want seconds later."

He looked at me and his eyes were dark and smoldering. Grandma said, "I'll have the same granddaughter." Carlos grimaced and his eyes went from smoldering to horrified and I sniggered.

After the cake was served, Bobby pulled a chair to the floor and grabbed my hand and set me in it. Carlos walked over and kissed me and grinned at me and got down on one knee. He ran both hands up my legs while speaking Spanish and I blushed and finished ruining my wedding underwear. He ran his hand past the garter and rubbed the inside of my leg and I moaned. He chuckled and backtracked to the garter and pulled it down and raised my ankle and kissed it and pulled it over my foot and held it up. The guys were whistling and clapping. They all lined up including Grandma's date and Carlos turned and snapped the garter and Lester ducked and it got Tank in the face and he grabbed it. Lester was a career playboy and probably had practice at ducking those garters.

The girls lined up and I tossed the bouquet and Grandma and Lula had a tussle and after a growl and a ouch and couple exclamations and a curse, Lula stood with the flowers in hand. Grandma's hair was standing up and I think she was holding a piece of Lula's weave in her hand. Lula was still smiling. She had been giving Tank the glad eye this whole trip and wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get a little closer to him I guess. She came over and told me to 'get' and took my chair on the dance floor and pulled up her dress and gave Tank the come here finger and he actually grinned. He walked over and got down on his knee as Carlos had done and grabbed Lula's leg and ran the garter up it. I think I heard her tell him that he could move it up a little higher. He looked over at us and grinned and he did move it higher. Carlos kissed me and said, "He'll probably be the next big man to fall, Babe."

TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Sorry this is late. Have several projects going and trying to get my blog up. Should be ready by next chapter! My good friend Zetharin came to my rescue to help me get it together. Love that woman! How about that playful Carlos shaking his bon-bon? Woof! Hang on, "Goober? Where's the batteries? Um..two D's, wait 4 D's should do it." Be right back girls. "Weezer?! What's that noise? Sounds like a damn generator running." Snicker. "Uh..nuttin' honey." LOL (Kay, so I proved that I can just write to entertain myself. That's so not really weird, huh?) **

Previously -

_Lula was still smiling. She had been giving Tank the glad eye this whole trip and wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get a little closer to him I guess. She came over and told me to 'get' and took my chair on the dance floor and pulled up her dress and gave Tank the come here finger and he actually grinned. He walked over and got down on his knee as Carlos had done and grabbed Lula's leg and ran the garter up it. I think I heard her tell him that he could move it up a little higher. He looked over at us and grinned and he did move it higher. Carlos kissed me and said, "He'll probably be the next big man to fall, Babe."_

**Warning - This chap needs the potty break warning! No hot beverages! **

**Chapter 10**

**Stephanie's POV**

I danced with my girlfriends and with the guys and Carlos for the next couple of hours until I was exhausted and my feet were aching. We looked over at Grandma and her date at one point and they turned and both had her lipstick smeared all over their faces. I looked at Carlos and he was grinning and opened his mouth to speak and I said, "Nu..uh, don't say it. You already got them a room and I hope they use it and don't do it under a table or in the supply closet over there." He burst out laughing.

Carlos had paid for the reception room to be available for the guests until 11:00 PM so they could continue to party and have fun. He kissed me and took my hand. "You want to relax, little Mama?"

I said, "God yes, Carlos. I want to get this dress off and put my feet up."

He winked at me. "I can help with both. I'm going to fix a plate of snacks for you and grab you another piece of cake to take to the room. I looked at the dance floor and Grandma's date was now bent over shaking and wiggling his bony butt back and forth and Grandma was spanking it. Carlos's mother and father were watching with horrified looks on their faces. I grimaced and Carlos followed my gaze and chuckled. I said, "Perfect timing. Get your parents a stiff drink and put it in front of them and let's go."

We said goodbye to everyone. The guys gave Carlos some good natured ribbing and some slaps on the back. We took our plates up to the room and Carlos stopped me at the door and set the plates down inside and came back and swooped me up in his arms and carried me in and to the bedroom and gently set me down and gave me a long languorous kiss. He turned me around and unhooked the halter on my dress and slowly lowered the top exposing my breasts and my nipples were immediately hard in anticipation of his touch. He wrapped his warm arms around my middle and kissed my neck and I groaned. He nipped my earlobe and whispered, "Mmmm. Mine." Hugging me against him, his hands moved to cup my breasts. He gently brushed my hard pebbled nipples and feathered kisses down my back.

I turned in his arms and helped him pull his jacket off and pulled on his bow tie. His eyes were dark as they moved from my own eyes to my lips and then my breasts. He gently touched a nipple. "I can see your breasts changing already, Babe. I love them."

I pulled his diamond cuffs out of his sleeves and placed them on the dresser. I said, "Enjoy them now. Bean is going to bogart the boobs when he gets here." Carlos chuckled.

I unbuttoned his shirt while he kicked off his shoes and he untied the sash behind my dress and slowly unzipped it. It fell to the floor and I was standing there in my wedding shoes and my underwear. He grinned and said, "Cute."

"It's called a Jezebel skirt."

He pulled me to him. "Well, you're my wife now, but you can pretend to be a Jezebel."

I ran my hands down his handsome muscular chest and wrapped my arms around him molding myself to his warmth.

He said, "Those hands are cold there, Babe. Want to make love in that big tub in the bathroom and relax.

I said, "I am cold. I haven't been able to get really warm since last night. That sounds perfect."

He dropped his pants and shirt and said, "I'll go run the water."

I took my shoes off and hung my dress up and Carlos's pants and jacket and he called out to me in a few minutes. He was already in the tub. "Shimmy that little skirt off slowly, Babe."

I grinned and turned and wiggled my butt as I pulled it down and he growled. I stepped into the warm water and he turned the jets on and I leaned against his chest and I was in heaven. "This feels so good. I would much rather be here with you than at that party still."

He hugged me and ran his hands down my abdomen and stopped there. He was rubbing with his thumbs. I said, "You trying to feel Bean? He's a little small yet."

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Yes, our Bean. I can't believe how excited I am. I never thought I would want another child after Julie. Thank you, Babe. you made me a very happy man today. I promise to be a good husband to you and father to our child."

"I know you will. I'm happy you didn't give up on me and you're my husband tonight."

He moved his hands further and gently pulled my thighs apart and commenced to work his magic with those long slender fingers until I moaned and my thighs quivered and I sighed in contentment. I turned and took him inside me and wrapped my legs around him and we both moaned our pleasure. Carlos kissed and laved my breasts as he slowly made love to me. He whispered in my ear, "Time to translate my vows. My beautiful Stephanie, I promise today to be your best friend, your lover and your hero through all of life's adventures. I will love you and cherish you and honor you and be your confidant and your comfort. I vow to grow old with you and nurture that light inside you and keep it alive. I take you today to be my first mate on this wonderful and fulfilling ocean called life. You are mine and I am yours for forever and ever."

I looked down into his handsome face. "That was so beautiful. Reciting vows while making love is so right. Tell Cherry that he has a new calling. Vegas would be perfect. A new chapel. Hot tub vows. Really spiritual stuff. We could maybe get Bruno on board too."

"Babe..?"

I gave him a cheeky grin and ran my fingers through his hair. "Carlos, I love you and appreciate you. I'm so happy that I met you in that diner and you saw something in me and took me home. I'm grateful that you loved me and didn't give up. I want to spend my life making you as happy as you have made me. Bean says he loves you too."

He said, "Thank you, Babe. I love you both." He watched my eyes as I came and he followed me seconds later. What we had together was magical. We lay there together until the water became tepid and then got out and put on our warm robes and had some snacks and tea before we crawled in bed and snuggled.

I woke to light kisses to my neck and Carlos was rubbing his ample chubby against me. He murmured, "Good morning Mrs. Manoso." I rolled over and grinned at him.

"Good morning husband. What's your plan for today?" He tossed me on my back. "Well, first thing I need to take care of…"

We were dressed and heading to breakfast a few orgasms later including one in the shower. Most everyone was in the dining room and yelled at us when we came in. They were talking about the party last night and ribbed us about leaving early and our wedding night activities. I told them to grow up, I already had Bean on board. So, everyone was ready to go for a ski run today except for the parents and Grandparents. They were going outlet shopping and then to a casino five minutes away. Carlos gave them all a hundred-dollar bill and his Dad a room key and told them that they could hang out in the suite as well if they got back before the rest of us.

Bobby checked my arm and deemed it not broken and just slightly sprained and told me if I stayed on the bunny slope that I could go without the sling today. When I grouched about it, he reminded me that I was a mommy to be as well. We put on our snow gear and met at the shuttles.

There were eighteen of us and two loaded shuttles heading to the slopes. When we got there we decided first to take the snowtubes down one of the longer trails and take the lift back to get our blood rushing. Carlos and I shared a tube and we set off down the hill whooping and hollering. Lester came whizzing by us and actually flipped over and pulled his pants down and mooned us. Wha..? Tricks on his tube? I growled and tried to roll over and pull my suit down and Carlos was laughing and slapped my butt. I mumbled, "I can so do that! Santos does not get the best of moi'." Carlos snorted and laughed even harder as we sailed down the slope.

When we got to the bottom and headed to the lifts, we got caught in an ambush. Snowballs were being hurled at us like cannon balls and I grouched at Carlos, "Do something Craptain Manoso! My hair!" I heard some guffaws behind a fir tree and a bush and Carlos said, "Wife..?" Next snowball got him right in the eye and I giggled. Tank stuck his head around the tree and chuckled.

I headed behind a another tree before we got to the lift and began rolling snowballs and filling up my pockets and Carlos said, "Babe..? They'll be melted before you get to use them."

I grouched. "Then help me roll them tighter, soldier. That's an order. All I need is a couple good ones." He sighed and rolled me a couple tight snowballs and we headed to the lift.

Tank and Lula got on the one in front of us and Lester and Bobby got on the one behind us. I turned around and Lester winked and began making lewd hand gestures and imitating a blow-job and I elbowed Carlos and he turned and caught him. He growled and said, "Give me one of those fucking snowballs, Babe." I pulled a good one out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked back once and then nodded and turned again and wham and splat! I giggled at Lester's shocked face after that ball hit him right in the mouth.

I yelled back, "Hey les, that was the one made from the yellow snow!" He started spitting and coughing as Bobby cracked up.

I handed Carlos another one and he smacked Tank in the back of the head good and surprised him. Lula was holding her head and yelling something about her weave. Then I had to empty my pockets before the rest melted and gave the last good one to Carlos. He turned and fired one at Bobby and got him in the crotch. I turned and giggled at his amused smirk. He yelled, "Payback in the pool, Mrs. Manoso!" Then he winked. Uh, oh.

Carlos parked me at the bunny slope and if it hadn't been for Connie and his sister Lucia staying with me, I would have been sulking. We put our skis on and grabbed our poles and started the slow and boring descent down the tiny slope as we chattered about girl stuff. Suddenly Lester blasted past us crowing with full moon out as he wiggled and danced his way down the little slope. Grrr! Connie and Lucia were giggling. Lucia said, "My cousin is nuts!"

Connie said, "I can't see his nuts, but that is one fine butt." We burst out laughing.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I have plans for that bad boy and his butt."

I told the girls my plan and hurried back up the slope and over to the big slope where I knew Lester would go next. When we got there he was flirting with a woman and I saw her hand him something and he put it in his pocket and winked at her. Probably a phone number. Oh, this was going to be perfect. He moved to the edge of the slope and pulled his goggles down and right when he raised his sticks, I stuck both of mine out and grabbed the back of his pants and when they caught, I jerked back and down hard. When he left the top of the slope, half of his pants went with him and the other half were attached to my poles. Connie and Lucia and a couple other people began snapping pictures as he sailed down the slope with his backside naked from the waist down while yelling and cursing. I fell in the snow laughing. That was the highlight of my day.

Lester started to get on our shuttle for the ride back to the hotel and when he looked and saw me sitting with Carlos on this bus, he narrowed his eyes and got off and headed to the other shuttle. I snickered as he stomped over to the other bus. He had his ski jacket wrapped around his waist and zipped. Problem was, it was only a waist length jacket and he had evidently lost the rest of his pants on that slope. He looked like he had on a mini-skirt and his muscular legs were showing from a couple inches below his butt to his ski boots. It was a hilarious look on him. Everybody had laughed so hard at him and we still couldn't stop. As soon as the laughter died down, we would look at either his backside or his face and start hee-hawing all over again. Carlos and I and the others turned to watch Lester go up the steps of the other bus and one butt cheek peeked out the bottom of his jacket and that sent us off on a new peal of laughter. Carlos was still chuckling and turned to me and said, "Babe…"

We had a long soak in the big tub and made love before dinner. Carlos told me about the sight of Lester screaming down that slope to the bottom. He and Tank and Bobby and Lenny had been getting ready to go to the lifts when they heard a commotion and turned. Lester was yelling and screaming like a girl flying down that slope, tallywhacker swinging back and forth in the cold breeze with two ski patrols chasing him. He said that they had been at first too stunned to laugh and then Lenny had turned red and started talking his thoughts out loud and said, "Holy jesus! Is he naked and is that his limp dick swinging in the wind like the third hand on a clock? fucking shit…"

Then he said that they had all lost it. Lester got to the bottom and stopped and the ski patrol was all over him. He was trying to explain that it wasn't his fault that he was naked and that had just made them laugh harder. They demanded that he cover up and he had taken off his jacket and put it around his waist as people snapped pictures of him. He told them that he had been attacked by a curly-headed hell cat and her poles at the top of the slope. Because he'd seemed so distraught, they let him off with a warning and let him go. Carlos said, "Babe, you do know that he's going to be seriously gunning for you now." Yup, I already figured that. Gulp.

TBC -


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. It always happens midway through a story. I get off-track in the writing and it took days to get back on and moving with this one. Thank you to my good friend 'Z', the blog is up and going. All my stories are on it and you can follow me. Find it at basketcsefiction on wordpress (See my profile page for web address). Thanks for all your kind reviews! **

**Chapter 11**

**Stephanie's POV**

Dinner was relaxing and enjoyable that night. Everyone had laughed and talked about their day. Grandma had been bummed that she had missed Lester's bum and much _more_. However, they did have some excitement in their day. Her date had hit the jackpot on a slot machine and they were headed back the next day for more. Lester was laughing now until he got an email and slapped his head and glared at me. Then the rest of our phones started going off as emails arrived. I grabbed my phone and checked my email and opened an attachment and then burst into giggles. Someone from Rangeman had replaced another person skiing down the slope at Camelback Mountain in an advertisement on their web page and photoshopped a half naked Lester into it. They had even replaced his angry and screaming mouth with a smiling one. It was 'off the hook' and crazy hilarious.

Grandma Mazur grabbed my phone and looked at it and then at him and clacked her teeth and winked and he went white. She said, "Send me that one Granddaughter. The girls at the Clip-N-Curl will think that is a real pip. Bernice Brenneman used to brag about her husband's ding-dong. I bet it was nothing like this humdinger. Stephanie aren't they related? Does Carlos have a penis as big as this one? My honey, Fred here…" I snatched my phone back just as Carlos and his father and brother choked on their wine. I looked up and noticed that his mother and abuela and sister-in-law were actually grinning. Hmmm..the Manoso family jewels must be the BIGGEST of their family secrets.

Connie and Lula and Mary Lou were all still gaping at the email and licking their lips. Tank cleared his throat loudly and Lula turned to him. She grinned at him and said, "Uh..I got somethin' in my room I need help with. I think a big strong man could take care of it for me. Maybe like you, Tank?" He beamed at her and got up as several of us snorted.

He put his arm around her waist and said, "Sure baby, I'm your man."

Hector and Manny were looking at their phones. Hector said, "Eh, is not bad." Then he winked at Manny. Several mouths flew open and eyes bugged at that.

Lenny said, "Shit! Are you guys on some kind of crazy steroid at Rangeman. You want to share your secret?" I slapped a hand over my face and looked through my fingers. My Dad and Fred were nodding. Eww. Dear Abby, could this conversation go any further south? I tilted an eyeball up at Carlos and the corners of his mouth were twitching. I switched over to Lester and he was now smirking again with his arms crossed over his chest and Bobby and for that matter the rest of the Rangemen were equally smug.

I heard Connie clear her throat and she squeaked out, "Um..I got a problem in my room too. A male volunteer would be a..good. A Rangeman? To uh..help I mean."

We all dropped our jaws as a red-faced Hal slowly rose from his chair and walked over to her and held out his hand. He said in a deep silky smooth voice, "I'm your man, Connie." I swear I wanted to stand up and cheer. It was like one of those pivotal moments in a movie. Connie looked up into his blue eyes and gulped and took his hand and we watched them walk out the door in silence. Whoa, you go Hal! When Fred spoke up and said he was a handyman and would be happy to help out anyone else with problems in the room, the crowd all started mumbling and began breaking up. The older folks heading to their rooms and the younger ones heading to the nightclubs and the casino. Carlos and I opted for an early night under the covers and including a few Manoso family jewel induced orgasms. Bunches of good stuff with a few new moves thrown in.

The guys decided to go back to the slopes the next day while we girls chose a spa and pool day. I put my bikini on before Carlos left and he growled and I turned around to show him the rear and wiggled my butt and he grinned. "Where did you get that and where are you wearing it, Babe?"

I said, "Where do you think? Your merry band of delinquents. I'm wearing it to the pool with the girls."

"You can't wear this, Babe. I want to pull those ties and throw you down and fuck you. If my men see you in that…"

I gave him a wicked grin. "Hmmm. Well, based on what we all now know…"

"Babe..?"

I giggled at the look on his face. "Go! Just don't mention to the guys that I'm at the pool today."

Later that afternoon we were relaxed and basking in Connie and Lula's _afterglow_ at the pool. I wasn't surprised when we looked up as a troop of Ranger's merry men in black came into the pool area. They stood at the door arms crossed with towels over their shoulders wearing black swim briefs and big shit-eating grins, especially Lester and Bobby. We gaped at the sight for a minute and then our heads turned. Coming in right behind them was Grandma and Fred. She said, "Fred, look at this. These young men have on little swimmy pants like yours."

All eyes turned to Fred first and that was bad enough and then our eyes were drawn to a couple flashes of hot pink among folds of white wrinkly, saggy skin. Grandma was holding Fred's hand and grinning and continued walking toward us. Her skinny tube like breasts were swinging back and forth halfway to her waist in the scrappy bikini top and her saggy little butt cheeks were drooping out the back of the bottoms. The guys faces went from amused to horrified. We girls craned our necks and watched in fascination as the bulk in those little Rangeman _swimmy_ pants as Grandma called them literally shrank before our eyes. Lula said, "Damn, I heard they could hide thier junk like that. I just never seen it before."

Carlos's sister, Ana Sofia said, "Stephanie, your Grandmother's poor date has lost his banana. His hammocks empty." We all burst out laughing at that.

Bobby and Lester walked over and Bobby was wearing a big grin on his face. He winked and said, "Love the bikini, Steph. We should have gotten it a size smaller maybe." I rolled my eyes at him.

Lester stepped closer and gave me a challenging grin. I said, "Forget it, los-er. Your little soldiers already retreated. Don't make me have to_ sic _my little Grandma on you. It would only risk you more near frostbite to your..doodles." I winked and pointed at his little mankini.

He snapped his hands to his perfectly muscled hips. Yeah, I noticed. Duh, I'm pregnant and I'm a hormonal horny mess. Then he narrowed his eyes and snarked, "You have no honor, que ella perra! I have a bone to pick with you. I had a phone number in those pants. I was going to use it last night!"

I snorted and showed him the picture on my phone. "This b.o.n.e?" I started laughing and the girls cracked up.

I sneered, "Lucky girl. She missed a piece of 'love me and leave me' Lester. You can pick a piece your pants off an evergreen about half way down that slope. Saw them flapping in the breeze like a flag. Oh, and I'm telling Ella what you just said and I'm sure she'll appreciate that and maybe feed you your next meal with a potent intestinal washer, Santos!"

He grouched, "The translation is 'she bitch', not Ella is a bitch. Estúpido!"

I said, "Hmmph. You say tomato and I say you better shut your big forward sphincter or your rear one is going to get a boot up it."

He snorted, "Is that so? And, just who here is wearing a boot big enough, Plum?"

A deep voice cleared behind him and said, "That's Manoso, not Plum and who is the 'she bitch' you're referring to, Santos? My wife? Mats or drowning? Your choice…" Carlos was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

Lester said without turning around, "Fuck! My ass is toast."

I snickered, "Yup, and your nuts are about to get roasted too." All the girls just about rolled off their chairs laughing and the guys were cracking up too.

The wedding, honeymoon and fun was over all too quickly and then we were heading back home to Trenton. It had been a great Valentine's weekend that we would all remember fondly. Well, except for the bus crash drama and maybe Lester would want to forget about the date he missed. (snicker) That would be a good dramatic story to tell Bean one day when he gets big. _Daddy and his soldiers rescue Mommy from near death and disaster_. But, it wasn't all my fault.

TBC -


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys must not have liked the last chap and I know it was short. I ended it with the wedding stuff over. Not many comments. For those of you that have experienced the joys of pregnancy, you will totally get this chapter. We know that the pregnancy glow is mostly bull hockey, right girls? Stephanie and Rangeman and pregnancy? Hmmm.**

**Note - This is your potty and spew warning.**

**Chapter 12**

**Stephanie's POV**

A benefit of being married to the boss now was that I'd gotten my own little office at Rangeman. It was far enough away from Ranger and Lester to keep me out of trouble. It didn't have a window, but Carlos had gotten me this cool digital picture that looked like a cityscape with moving water and sound and it was a way better window view than the smoggy grey cityview they had from their windows. My office was professional, but a little more colorful than theirs.

Life had been slowly humming along since the wedding. The pregnancy was another matter. Everything that I was used to, was slowly beginning to change. Everything that I was comfortable with was off and the hormones just seemed to drive all those changes home and not in a good way.

I had just begun to add the little waddle to my walk, so that's what I did to the break room to grab a sandwich and a drink. When I was standing at the fridge, Lester and Manny were laughing at me because they caught me dislodging a wedgie. With the continuing growth of my belly, hips and ass it was becoming very apparent that my Victoria Secret underwear was not going to cut it any longer. As a matter of fact, the only thing they were cutting was the circulation in my girl parts. I flipped them off as I walked away flinging a couple choice Spanish swear words their way and carried my food back to my office rather than deal with their pregnant jokes.

I thought maybe I could do my swollen ankles and feet a favor and save myself some embarrassment and shop for some new gargantuan size bloomers online. I typed in underwear and hit the enter key. I sat up straight in my chair moved my eyeballs closer to the screen and stared. Holy naked cannoli! There was a real penis sticking out of a skimpy pair of men's underwear on my screen. I jumped up and ran to the door and looked out and closed it and ran back and sat down and clicked the picture hoping that a big window wouldn't pop up flashing red warning lights and the words 'Pervert' announcing that I gave myself a computer virus. Instead a website popped up called 'Goodevil for Men'.

I ogled everything they had to offer as I ate my food, twice. An evil idea came to me as I snickered to myself. I owed several of the guys a little payback, especially Santos and Hector and Manny. It's easy to forget about these stupid cameras all over the place and they had nailed me good a couple of times recently. I snorted, the only place they don't have them is in the bathrooms and in the offices. At least I can scratch my boob in here without the whole of Rangeman catching me.

Carlos had aggravated me early on to read some of those pregnancy books. He had brought home a bag full for both of us. In the beginning of the very first one I started to read and after the stuff about the changing body, the next section names the seven most embarrassing symptoms of pregnancy. Terrific. Number one was of course excess gas and it just got better followed by incontinence, facial hair, odors, hemorrhoids, acne and intimacy issues.

No shit regarding that last one. Once you wave a pregnant armpit in the face of your lover during the heat of passion, scratch your beard on him followed by flatulence, he's going to have a hard time maintaining that boner. I had slapped Carlos with the book and growled at him and when he read the pages he couldn't stop chuckling. This was all the shit that I thought I didn't have to worry about until at least menopause. Dammit.

He wasn't laughing now though. His fun with his favorite sexual position was squashed for the time being due to the number one and because sometimes it proceeded a number two. That made it hard for him to concentrate on his folly and keeping his _lolly_ hard.

Indigestion and gas came soon in the pregnancy and turned into a real bitch as I continued to get further along. It's embarrassing to go out and be around people sometimes. Early on I was having to learn how to discreetly let one fly when the opportunity presented itself. Like in the convenience store. You know, the move where you let one out in an empty aisle and run to the next one before someone walks through your fumes. I wasn't successful all the time at first, but I'm a good actress and if I was lucky enough to have a victim arrive on the scene, I would make a face at them and leave them to defend themselves.

Stakeouts were the worst. I do a few when the guys are really busy and need a partner. I'm not allowed to actually get out and chase a skip. I mainly just sit with them and annoy them and get out to pee a lot. My stomach makes loud noises when I'm hungry and everybody at Rangeman has heard it before by now. The first time that other growl came from me announcing the approach of a butt burp of catastrophic proportions, it scared the crap out of me and Cal.

He's kind of a quiet guy for a dude with a skull tattoo on his forehead. The mistake we made was ignoring that growl. I shrugged it off and mumbled something about a burrito for lunch and within a couple minutes, I didn't have time to crack a window before it arrived and there was no stopping it. That growl had been like the warning whistle of an approaching locomotive that meant get out of the way because there would be no stopping it no matter how hard I squeezed my cheeks together. It occurred to me that the curse of the number one was probably how you get the hemorrhoids. Overworking and losing the battle with those butt cheeks. That sucker had blasted out of the tunnel sounding angry and seemed to go on forever before finally winding down and ending like a little wheeze.

No sir, in the quiet of that SUV, there was no playing it off like it didn't happen. There was no way poor Cal could try to be polite and ignore that because as soon as the sound ended, the aroma followed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his Adam's apple move like he did a tiny little gag and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. I had finally cracked the window and said, "Oh, for crying out loud. I thought you were a tough guy. I know it's proper to act like you didn't hear it when a lady does it, but I'm pregnant here and it's just weirder trying to ignore something like a toot train crashing through your car at fifty miles an hour, dammit!"

He had turned to me and said, "Steph, I ain't never heard nothin' like that before. Not in the Marines and not in battle and if I had, I would have run for cover. I have smelled DB's that didn't have that particular brand of fragrance. Are you sure that's a baby and not a mutant in there?" My mouth had dropped open for a few seconds and then we had both burst out laughing. Cal was sweet and understanding and I never heard another word about that. Not one, but he did wink once.

Last week, I was in the elevator and heading to the gym for my walk and yoga class with Bobby and some of the guys. The growl sounded as soon as I stepped in and the door closed. I wasn't thinking about the camera, I was thinking about being in the downward dog position in a room full of hot guys and I was alone right now and I had an opportunity and needed to push that sucker out before those doors opened again. So, I pushed down and even raised one knee and bent over and grunted and closed my eyes to concentrate and let that sucker fly. It had felt good too. Not quite like an orgasm, but maybe your first doughnut of the morning good.

I went out for a while after class and returned later that afternoon. Walking off the elevator on to the Rangeman control room floor I had gotten snickers from the guys on monitor duty, from Tank on his way out, Hector and Manny on their way to dinner and then my buddy Cal had pulled me aside and showed me the tape from the elevator. I had turned candy apple red with embarrassment and then hot chili pepper red with anger. Lester had sneered at me as he walked to the elevator to leave. He even waved his hand for effect before he stepped in. This wasn't the first time that they had done this and had a good laugh on me. Oooh! It was on, jacklegs.

Looking at my computer screen today, I'm thinking that I'm looking at righteous payback. This opportunity was just too good and unfortunately, would have to include additional victims. I counted in my head. Okay, I think about twenty of these special underwear should do it. I ordered a combination of medium and large and a couple extra large of the Goodevil Manlifter in black. Then I called Ella and asked for her aid in my prank.

In less than a week, my favorite foe delivered the package. Ha! package. Manlifters. Good one, Steph. (snicker) I called for Ella's 10-21, that's location and picked up my box humming my way to her apartment. She did raise an eyebrow when she saw them and asked if I was sure. I grinned and nodded and left my little gifts in her capable hands and in twenty-four hours, she delivered my box back to me along with twenty little gift bags.

I typed up an authoritative note to go with the Manlifter jock straps saying, _"Official Memorandum - Gentlemen, this item has been added to your Rangeman uniform for orthopedick purposes._ (I snickered at my intentional misspelling)_ Please report to the infirmary tomorrow morning before the morning meeting at 0845 and line up to check the fit."_ So, I had to get up early. Who wouldn't for this kind of viewing.

Ella helped me to covertly deliver all the packages at the very end of the work day and in the morning for the night crew so nobody would have time to question the new uniform item. My buddy, Cal had been off duty and he deserved a reprieve from this prank. Then at 0830, I went to the monitor station and offered to take over for a few minutes for Zip and Zero and commenced to adjust the camera in the infirmary. I adjusted the color and contrast and zoomed in.

One by one the guys lined up and I snickered as Bobby walked out of his office in surprise. He walked over to them and raised an eyebrow and in unison they all dropped trou'. I made a big 'O' with my mouth, short for OMYGOODEFFORTS! Then I adjusted the camera to take a still from their necks down. Bobby was still standing there with his mouth hanging open and right when I hit the button to snap the still, a voice said, "Babe, what are you doing?"

I jerked my head around and hit the button again to take another still and said, "Nuttin'. Just helping the guys for a couple minutes. He started to turn and I would have gotten away with it too except right at that moment Bobby must have gotten over his shock because he growled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

A whole bunch of mostly naked guys looked surprised at his words and looked at each other and Carlos stepped back in the room to get a closer look at the monitor. I jumped up and put my arms around him and kissed his jaw and he still cocked his head and looked around me to see what was on the screen as Lester started squawking, "What, man? You sent us down here to model these ridiculous things for you and what good are they? Orthopedic my ass! This doesn't even cover my ass or my junk!" He waved his hands around to emphasize his wiener that was sticking up in the air. Hmm. Boy must have a tiny bit of Italian in him. "Look! My shit's all gathered up like it's in a cock ring and sticking way out here like it's _trying_ to get shot off."

Manny was looking down at his... Whoa! Hector was right. "How did they even get the Rangeman name on these, hombre? There's barely enough material here. Good workmanship. Good lift if you have something to work with. But, what purpose do they serve, man?" He turned and grinned at Lester who glared and covered his package.

A slow grin started to creep across Bobby's face and he said, "Men, this reeks of menace... I think you've all been dealt some payback, Stephanie Plum Manoso style." Lester whipped around and looked at the camera and made a face and I heard a throat clear and turned to Carlos. Uh oh, he looked kind of mad. He pointed to the door and said, "Go up to the apartment. I'll be up in a few minutes." I nodded and turned to leave and stopped off at the printer room to get my pictures. Like hell, after all this work would I leave those. They would give me some leverage for a while in dealing with a few of those guys. I was thinking the threat of Rangeman Christmas cards. That would be better than fireman calendars. These would start a riot.

I started to get in the elevator and then changed my mind. What was he going to do to me? I ran to my office and grabbed my bag and sheepishly walked to the elevator, but instead of hitting the up button, I hit the down one. I grabbed the keys to my bug and hopped in and backed up and took off flying. Where was I going? A married pregnant woman with naked beefcake pictures in hand? I thought for a minute and smiled. To see another married and pregnant woman. I called Mary Lou. "Steph?"

"Hey ML. Are Lenny and Kenny gone yet?"

"The bus will be here in a few minutes. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I've been bad. I'll bring breakfast and the entertainment if you provide the coffee."

She laughed. "Deal! I'll feed the baby so he'll be happy when you get here."

"Kay. See you soon."

My phone rang as I disconnected. I gulped. The ringtone identified Carlos. I didn't answer it. I squealed up to the curb across from the Tasty Pastry and ran in and got a fresh baked blueberry-apple strudel and hopped back in my car to go to the 'Burg. My phone rang again and that ringtone identified Lester Santos. By the time I pulled up to ML's house, I had identified about four different callers.

Mary Lou opened the door for me with her eyebrows furrowed. "Steph, what did you do? Your husband just called here and told me to tell you to come home, like now." Uh oh.

"Did he sound angry?"

She said, "Well, he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. Come in and tell me what you've been up to."

TBC -

Stephanie found those undies the same way I did. They are real. Check the Goodevil mens underwear site.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys liked the last chapter. Brings back memories. When I was pregnant, I got used to my husband pulling his t-shirt up over his nose. I only saw half his face for the last months. Do you think Steph over did that prank? Some of you pondered that already. Hmmm.**

**Sorry this is so late. I'm behind on writing. Got a new computer and gave myself a virus setting it up. Durn browser hijacker and I was being careful. Got that fixed and then Norton's clogged up the works and wouldn't let me connect to the internet or download. Grrr!**

Previously** -**

_Mary Lou opened the door for me with her eyebrows furrowed. "Steph, what did you do? Your husband just called here and told me to tell you to come home, like now." Uh oh._

_"Did he sound angry?"_

_She said, "Well, he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. Come in and tell me what you've been up to."_

**Chapter 13**

**Stephanie's POV**

I walked in with the strudel and Mary Lou poured coffee and pulled out dishes and I cut the strudel and dished it out. We took a couple bites and sipped some coffee and she said, "Okay. Spill, girl."

There was no way to describe what I did so, I reached in my bag and pulled out one of the snapshots and put it in front of her. She picked it up and choked and her eyeballs changed into saucers and her face flashed red and she made the sign of the cross. Then started fanning herself, fast.

I was a little alarmed and said, "Mary Lou, do you need to lay down? Need me to get you a cold rag or something?"

She snapped, "No! A little warning would have helped though. Jeez, Steph! I have carnal knowledge of exactly one of these and all of those are..are whoa! Well, I did see the picture of Lester. Still?!"

My phone went off again. Bobby this time. Mary Lou said, "That explains why Carlos didn't sound exactly happy when he called here."

"I was supposed to wait for him in the apartment like a kid waiting for my punishment. I'm surprised he didn't tell me to get a switch off a tree first. Guess that's because there's not a tree within a block of Rangeman."

She said, "Steph, I'm not taking sides here. I want to explain something to you that maybe you didn't think about before you pulled this prank. Don't get me wrong, this was one epic over the top prank. I hope they deserved it."

I smirked, "Oh they deserved it alright. You didn't tell me about the embarrassing parts of being pregnant. I've had to read it in a book and experience it for myself and with a building full of men watching everything I do and they all look like..like this." I flapped my hand at the picture for emphasis.

She really looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't think about it. I was just thinking about your joy of getting married and being pregnant for the first time. Pregnancy and having a baby is hard and it's not all fun. However, it's soon forgotten after the baby comes and you feel the new joy of holding that sweet baby that you and your lover made together in your arms. And, don't be surprised if it's not long before you want another one. I just never thought about the difference between mine and your situation until now and it's huge. My house seems like chaos sometimes, but it's comfortable and serene compared to the adrenalin filled building you share with Carlos."

I looked down fiddling with my napkin and asked, "How bad did I screw up, Mare?"

She sighed and said, "Steph, to my knowledge which isn't much, the man runs a multi-million dollar business employing some of the toughest alpha males in this hemisphere. What you did could constitute sexual harassment in the workplace. It could hurt his business."

I slapped my hand over my face as my phone rang again. This time it was Tank. Oh shit!

Mary Lou placed her hand over mine and said softly, "Steph, this is not all your fault. He didn't think about the consequences or issues for you living in something like a big fishbowl with his men like you do either. You both would have probably been more comfortable moving off-site to your own home after you married."

I said, "Maybe I should stay away for a little while so that he can do damage control. You're right. I didn't think. Maybe I'll see what Grandma is up to or shop or something." She was right about the fishbowl and it was difficult and she was probably right about this causing Carlos problems. What have I done? My stomach flip-flopped and Bean became irritated and I felt a little sick.

She said, "Steph, I see this different only because I had to grow up and become an adult when I had Kenny and became a mother. It's a tough transition and really freaky when you start thinking responsibility and like your own mother. You'll understand what I'm saying soon. I'm here for you. Just remember that."

I nodded and calmly finished my strudel and coffee and said bye to ML and got in my car. I wasn't ready to go back to that building and into what was probably a hornet's nest about now. Where was I going to go? I drove down the street my parents lived on and parked next to the little neighborhood park. A place that I had spent pleasant time as a child. My phone sounded again and I took it out of my bag and looked at it. Carlos again. I turned it off and got out and walked to the swing sets and sat down in one.

It was April and the trees were getting their leaves again and there were daffodils, tulips, jonquils and hyacinth in bloom. It was a little cool and yet a gorgeous day. I should be really happy right now and I think I was just figuring out that maybe I wasn't. I looked down the street at the home that I grew up in. Even knowing that my difficult mother was inside, it was still more of a home than where I lived now. I kind of wished I was sitting in that kitchen talking to my Grandma and sipping a cup of coffee or cocoa.

I thought about the choice I had made to be with Carlos. When we were engaged it was so much different than now being married and pregnant. I was the only woman except for Ella living in an all male building. Someone was watching me constantly. I realized that it wasn't their fault though. Many of them were experiencing the joy or lack of joy in a pregnancy through me for the first time. They were experiencing something as simple as a relationship with someone special through Carlos and me both. It was just getting to be too much for me. I had a longing for a little house with a white picket fence for the first time in my life, ever. I just wanted a quiet and comforting place to call my home with privacy. I didn't want to share the ups and downs of my first pregnancy with everyone. Even Mary Lou had been very private about her first pregnancy and mentioned that the comfort of her home was important. I only saw her twice during that period and one was when she told me and the other when I gave her the baby shower.

I sighed and reluctantly turned my phone on to listen to my messages.

Carlos: "_Babe, I asked you to wait for me in the apartment. Why did you leave? We need to talk about this_."

Bobby: "_Steph, I gotta' tell you this was some prank. However, I have a group of pissed off men here and I think we need to talk about boundaries and privacy issues." _Yeah, no shit, Bob.

Tank: "_Little girl, I got pissed off men here wantin' to file complaints. What were you thinkin'? We need to have a meeting and you need to be here. They are gonna' demand an apology and a reprimand_."

Lester: "_Steph, I'm your friend and we have fun with the pranks. As a part owner in Rangeman, this one is where I have to draw a line. You involved some innocent victims that are private people and this went beyond inappropriate. Meeting ASAP_." Yeah, fuck you very much Lester Santos.

Manny: "_Chica, man. You screwed up today. Hector and several men are pissed. Where are you?_"

ML: "_Steph, where are you? Carlos has called again since you left. Call him or call me. Don't make me worry about you!_"

Cal: _Hey doll. Just got wind of what happened this morning. They mostly deserved it. Worried about you. Call if you need me."_

Mother: "_Stephanie Michelle! What have you done now? I've had calls looking for you. Did you already mess this marriage up too? I'm glad Frank didn't waste any of our hard earned money on that wedding. Nothing surprises me with you. Don't even think about asking us to help raise your interracial baby! The marriage alone wasn't even sanctioned by the church and was embarrassment enough!_."

Carlos: "_Babe, where the hell are you? This running away is not going fly now that we're married and you're carrying my baby. You're being immature and it needs to stop. I need to hear from you and you need to come home now_." I could hear his anger behind the words. What was I going to do? If I was wearing big girl panties, I would pull them up and maybe do the right thing. I'm not. These little ones are cutting off my circulation and choking off the oxygen to my brain. I'm being slowly smothered and this situation is looking bad. Home?

I started swinging and in a few minutes I had my head back laughing and going higher and higher. I heard a throat clear and looked down. An amused Joe Morelli with his hands on his hips was looking at me. He said, "Having fun are you, Cupcake?"

I said, "What do you want Morelli?

He said, "I heard you were living with Manoso and that you got married and were pregnant and then I drive by on my way home for lunch and see you in my neighborhood on the playground and swinging. That's not curious at all."

I slowed my swing and stopped. I looked at my childhood, what? Joe was so handsome at thirty. He just got more handsome as he matured and his character developed. I had heard that he was a good cop and detective and had gone right back into his job after the Ramirez fiasco. He was lean and muscular and sexy. His signature smirk was not there anymore. That had even matured into a sexy grin and he now had whiskey brown bedroom eyes replacing those that were once devilish. His hair was an unruly almost black. He was grinning at me. Gulp.

He said, "Hungry? I have left over Pino's at home."

I read an article somewhere that said random people tended to trust brown-eyed people more than others. What was that about? I looked at him a minute and then I got out of the swing. "Okay."

He snickered as my stomach grumbled about that time. I was hungry again already. So, sue me. I'm pregnant and I need a lot of fuel. He looked at my belly, laughed and wiggled his finger to come on. "Follow me."

I did follow him to his house on the next street and parked and followed him in. He took the cold pizza out of the fridge and put it in the oven and told me to sit at his dinette table in the kitchen. He poured us some soda and put a drink in front of me. Then he asked, "How are you? You doing okay?"

The big question and I didn't know how to answer. I think he was my friend. I just didn't want to get too personal.

I said, "Well, married life has challenges and pregnancy is getting to be like a daily bitch slap."

He guffawed. "I'm sorry. I guess this is a big change for you. _Miss independent and ready to save the day_." He waved his arms around.

I growled at him, "Fuck you, Joe. I pity the woman that you knock up and try to bend to your 'Burg standards. You have no idea what it's like to be a woman and dependent in this way. I_ clearly_ didn't think hard enough about it." Shit! I said the last part without thinking.

There were a few awkward minutes of quiet and Joe got the pizza out of the oven and put it on plates and handed me a slice and a napkin. He asked, "How unhappy are you and should someone be concerned for your well being? I gotta' tell you. I have never trusted Manoso and his band of thugs."

I sighed. "It's not that bad, Joe. Guess I'm just hormonal." I hoped that I was just hormonal. I didn't really have a clue what I was right now. I just wanted to find a hole and crawl in it and disappear.

He said, "Steph, I'm your friend. You can call me if you need me. Just want you to know that."

I sighed. "I appreciate that, Joe. When I said that I didn't think the pregnancy through... Well, you know my mother and how we get along. She had made me so angry and said some hurtful things to Carlos and me and I guess I was just thinking that this would be a good, 'screw you, Mom'."

He burst out laughing. "Well, if that was the goal? I'd say that you accomplished that. I just worry about your living situation."

I ignored that remark. I didn't want to get into that conversation with Joe. We talked about just general things from that point while we ate. His job and my cop friends and my wedding in the Poconos. Then I hugged him goodbye and thanked him for lunch.

I got in my car and turned it toward Rangeman. The last thing that I wanted to do today was park and go in that building. But, I did. I went to the apartment and headed to the bathroom and I heard the apartment door open and close. I had been dying to go for two hours. I just wanted to pee and grab a warm blanket and curl up and go to sleep. When I grabbed a blanket and headed to the living room, Carlos followed me and snapped, "Where the hell have you been?" I ignored him and his attitude. At least I came back.

I laid down on the couch and said, "I'm tired and I just want to take a nap. I don't want to talk yet."

He said, "Babe, you have no idea the shit storm you caused this morning with that prank. I've been doing damage control since. Right now, several of the men want your fool head."

I snapped back, "Seriously?! Do they want my first-born and my uterus too?"

"Babe..? You're right. You're not ready to talk yet." He shook his head and turned and stomped out of the apartment and I was glad. I was tired and not in the mood for an argument or a lecture now. I curled up and pulled the blanket over me and felt my eyes watering and then the tears and cried myself to sleep.

I opened my eyes the next morning feeling a hard body to my back and Carlos was rubbing his erection against me. Funny, last I remember I was sleeping on the couch. When he began running his hand down the back of my panties, I scooted over and curled up in a ball and pounded the cover down behind me. I heard him snort and get out of bed. Was he getting morning sex? I think not! No way was everything just hunky-dory between us!

He went to the dressing room and came out stomping around. He wasn't even trying to be quiet and I wasn't going to acknowledge him being rude or not. I got up and took a shower after he left. I was eating a banana and looking out the big window off the living room when I heard the apartment door open and heard little feet approaching and felt a presence behind me and turned. It was Ella. She walked up next to me and put her arm around my waist.

She said, "I brought you some muffins. Come to the breakfast bar and eat. I'll pour you some juice."

"Thanks, Ella. You seem to always show up when I need you."

She snorted, "Mi hija, I half expected you to be hiding somewhere. Luis and I hear just about everything that goes on in this building."

I nodded at that. "My prank went off like a turd in a punch bowl. They're all mad at me, especially Carlos."

She said, "I understand why you did it. I see your struggle to fit in here. You are the only woman and living with the boss. You are newly married and expecting. I'm sure it's not easy."

I threw up my hands. "Ella, only a woman would get it. I realized yesterday that I'm not very happy right now. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have this baby. I should have gone with my instincts the night before the wedding and called it off. I would at least have a say over decisions that have to do with me personally."

She said, "Stephanie, marriage is not usually a prison sentence. Are you sure that you are not mistaking his concern for you and the baby for something else? Something that you are afraid of?"

I looked at her. "You know my secret? I'm really a big chicken. Life and big changes and being a mother, dealing with emotions, my past, all of it scares me. Carlos wears the treads off his shoes because he runs. I wear the treads off mine because I'm always running away."

She smiled at me. "I see you and so does my nephew. He wouldn't admit it, but he has his own fears."

I shrugged. "I just don't feel very loved right now. I feel alone. Really alone." She hugged me and told me that I wasn't alone and she'd be back to bring me lunch about noon.

About an hour later, there was knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and it was Bobby. I opened the door and looked at him. He was wearing his Rangeman issued blank face. "I'm here to request your presence in the conference room on four for a meeting. Come with me, Steph," Bobby said.

I just nodded and grabbed a key fob and shut the door behind me. He hit the elevator button and we waited. Now, normally if I was a male Rangeman employee, I'm thinking that he would be leading me to the gym for an ass whipping by him or the other three bosses. I had no doubt that I was about to get the equivalent, just verbally and in the boardroom. This was happening a whole lot sooner than I had anticipated. Oh, well. I might as well get this out of the way. There was no hiding from any of them.

TBC -


	14. Chapter 14

**Going to give you a little extra fast since I have been behind on posting and with this crisis. Dun, dun, dun! Most of you are seeing this scenario the way that I did as I was writing it, two ways. She and her new husband are experiencing what new married couples do in the first two years compounded by her pregnancy. We'll see how they get through it... **

**Previously -**

_About an hour later, there was knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and it was Bobby. I opened the door and looked at him. He was wearing his Rangeman issued blank face. "I'm here to request your presence in the conference room on four for a meeting. Come with me, Steph," Bobby said._

_I just nodded and grabbed a key fob and shut the door behind. He hit the elevator button and we waited. Now, normally if I was a male Rangeman employee, I'm thinking that he would be leading me to the gym for an ass whipping by him or the other three boss's. I had no doubt that I was about to get the equivalent, just verbally and in the boardroom. This was happening a whole lot sooner than I had anticipated. Oh, well. I might as well get this out of the way. There was no hiding from any of them._

**Chapter 14**

**Stephanie's POV**

When we got to the conference room Bobby opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I walked in and looked around and the room was full of men and they were all wearing stone faces. Great. No sense of humor now that they were directly affected. Wimps. I could clearly see that it was_ Ranger_ and not Carlos that stood and pointed to the chair next to him. I walked over and sat down and waited.

He cleared his throat and said, "Stephanie, on behalf of these men, we have to address the prank you perpetrated yesterday. Some of the men were embarrassed and some offended. The nature of the prank was against the Rangeman code of ethics and in turn requires disciplinary action." He pushed a typed document towards me. "This is a written warning. In the case of another offense, the action would be suspension, docking of pay and depending on the severity, possible termination of employment." He produced a pen and held it out for me to take and sign the paper. I couldn't look at him and I would be damned first before I touched that pen and signed that paper. What is the next angriest a person could be past rhino? Hippo? Mother bear? I was that pissed.

Instead of taking his damn pen and signing the paper or sticking him in the eyeball with it, I slowly stood up and looked around the room at each man. "I apologize to all of you. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or hurt you. I didn't consider each of you and your_ individual_ feelings. I just thought of you as a group. A group of men and the opposite of me. I considered you all the enemy because of the actions of a few. That thinking was wrong of me. The Rangeman business is guilty of the same. It's not conducive yet to integrating women into its numbers. This is a workplace where I don't fit and don't belong. I don't need to sign this. I'll be resigning as of today and will only move between the apartment on seven and the garage until I can make other arrangements. I won't be disturbing your work environment in the future. Again, please accept my apology for harming you." I looked at Carlos. "Last, _Ranger_, you can stick that fucking pen in your eyeball and shove that paper up your ass." I turned and walked to the door.

Behind me, an angry _Ranger_ said, "We are not finished here, _Stephanie_."

I turned and glared at him. "Oh, I think that we _are_ finished."

As I walked toward the door, I saw one by one all the stone faces falling in shock. What did you expect to happen when you singled me out and made an example out of me, you jerks?

Ranger said at my back, "Escort her off the floor and back to the apartment, Hector."

Right. Like I'm a criminal and not your wife. Mary Lou was right. This is NOT a home. Right now it's the farthest thing from it. Hell.

I walked to elevator and pushed the button and Hector reached out and snatched my fob. I turned and glared at him. He said, "This will need to be re-programmed."

I ignored him and got on the elevator when the door opened and Hector clicked the button and fobbed for the penthouse apartment.

He said, "Manny and I were both involved. Think about such a prank done on your man with a group of women. We were a group of gay and straight men and my lover was included. Our privacy invaded for a group to see. All of us were uncomfortable."

I turned and snapped at him. "It's not so funny when the laugh is on you is it Hec? All of you have been making fun of me for months, watching me on the monitors, sneaking around and waiting for me to entertain you. I can't believe that not one of you questioned an 'orthope-dick' dick sling. You just stuffed your chicken nuggets through it and lined up like a bunch of boobs and dropped trou'. You're all angry at me for not using your own noodles?"

He started to snap back, "Manny is…"

I made fists and yelled at him. "I don't care Hector! I care that my marriage is probably 'kaput' and I don't have a job and I have someone else to worry about too. Someone innocent! So just shut the hell up!"

He looked stunned for a minute and didn't speak again as the elevator door opened. He clicked the fob to unlock the apartment door and I walked in without looking back. The sob came as soon as the door shut behind me. I started to the bathroom and then sidetracked to the quiet of the dressing room and found a dark corner and slid down and pulled my knees to me and let go. I was so stunned by what they had just done and so hurt that I could hardly breathe. I cried great wracking sobs that came from deep inside. My heart ached and my guts just felt sick. I reached over into the laundry bin next to me and grabbed a shirt and stuck my snotty nose in it. What am I going to do now?

Much later I heard the apartment door open and close and identified the footsteps as those belonging to _Ranger_ the tyrant. I heard him come through the hall to the bedroom and then he turned into the dressing room. He stuck his hand out to me, "Dinner will be here in a few minutes. Come on."

I snapped, "Really? Just get up like nothing happened today? Like you didn't hurt me in that conference room? You can eat by yourself. For that matter, you can fuck yourself too."

He retorted sarcastically. "Babe, it's called growing up and admitting your wrong and moving on. You really need to work on the first part. That was some performance you put on down in that room for me and my men. All you're doing is overreacting to something that didn't go your way as usual. I was crazy to think that you might change and grow up after we got married and especially after you became pregnant. You're worse now than you were before. You're irresponsible Stephanie 2.0!"

I looked up at him. The anger back full force again and I yelled at him. "I'm pregnant you jerk! You have no idea how I feel! You obviously didn't read one single fucking pregnancy book out of all those you bought! It's hard and all everyone does is laugh at me and make fun of me. And, I can't believe you dragged me down there to publicly humiliate me. I really hate you and them right now. I didn't see them getting reprimanded for the videos and the things they've done that affected my privacy." The tears were back again now too.

He said, "Come on, Babe. Wash your face and get ready for dinner."

I sobbed. "Speaking of privacy, I'm begging you to please leave me alone. I can't talk to you, I don't even understand you."

He stood there for a minute and sighed and then walked out.

Sometime later while crying in the closet, I had fallen asleep and guess where I ended up again the next morning? I was naked and in bed and a big thumb was moving back and forth over my nipple. No way! I grabbed the hand and yanked that thumb back hard. "Oww! Fuck! What the hell, Babe?"

I rolled over and kicked him. He growled in pain and I stomped to the bathroom and used the toilet and got in the shower. He walked in and crossed his arms and smirked, "I have a good question for you? What was your car doing parked at Morelli's house yesterday?"

I really wanted to lie and hurt him. I couldn't even look at him. "He saw me in the neighborhood and offered to feed me leftover pizza. I accepted."

He snapped. "You have a history. He fucked you once and wanted to date you not that long ago. Stay away from him." I turned my back to him. This is me ignoring you and I'm so finished with the talking. He stood there staring for a couple of minutes and then growled and walked out. Good!

Ella was absent in the morning and I had no appetite anyway. I picked at some fruit and finally put it back. At lunch time she arrived with _Ranger_ on her heels. She kind of made a sympathetic face at me and left. We sat there in silence until I just got up and left the table. I don't know why he even bothered to come up. Probably for show and intimidation. To make his men think that he has the little _lady_ in hand.

It was pretty much the same at dinner time. The only difference was that he asked Ella if she would like to go house hunting with me for the next couple days and he would feed the men at lunchtime. Of course Ella said that she would love to do that. So, Carlos said he would hook us up with a realtor in the morning to help. I raised both eyebrows and looked at Ella. What was this move about? We hadn't talked about it, we weren't talking at all. I was still so hurt and angry at him and the guys. We finished dinner in silence after Ella left. I got in the bed on my side and rolled over and pulled the cover up and when he reached for me, I gave him a firm, "NO." He sighed and just rolled over too.

When I woke up the next morning, I was tucked under a warm armpit and my pajama bottoms and t-shirt was gone. This was really pissing me off! Another invasion of my privacy. If I choose to sleep in my pajamas and on my side of the bed, that's my durn prerogative! I pushed away from him and kicked him hard a couple of times with my heel as I rolled off the bed and out. He grunted and his eyes flew open. "Dammit, Babe. What do you keep doing that for?" I grabbed my clothes off the floor and shook them at him and stomped to the bathroom.

When I came out he was dressed in gym clothes and sitting on the bed. "Stephanie, this is our first big fight as a married couple. We need to work it out and get past it. Together. I love you and I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy."

I sniffed. "I don't know how we can fix this. We're so different and our lives are way different. You don't even care that you hurt me."

He said, "I care and I think that this can be fixed. I talked to Mary Lou yesterday. She reminded me that being pregnant is hard and that she might not be happy in your situation either." He smiled. "She reminded me that you're getting ready to nest and you don't have a comforting place to do it. I should have started looking for us a house close by before the wedding. I'm sorry."

I grumbled. "I'm not a bird and I still feel like you all ganged up on me. It hurt."

"Babe, we had to do that. You were an employee of this company and Tank reminded me that we can't be biased in doling out punishment."

I snapped back, "Bullshit, _Ran-ger_. You usually take guys to the mats. You wrote me up and publicly embarrassed me. This company has always played by its own rules. You are the boss. What about all the embarrassing video of me that they pass around to each other? What about the booty shots of my distractions? You can go downstairs and tell Tank to go shit in his hat and pull it down over his ears!" Grrr! I pushed past him and stomped back to the bathroom to shower.

He followed me with his arms crossed. "Babe, we wouldn't take you to the mats even if you weren't pregnant. The men wanted to make sure that you knew that you crossed a line. You're right about jokes and the video of you. Turnabout is usually fair, but you went over a line. I don't want you to quit Rangeman and neither do my men. I think they're thinking hard about their own parts in this and pretty remorseful right now."

I grumbled, "Yeah, see? I don't want to work for this sexist company and I sure as hell don't want to work here just because I'm your wife. I'll find something to do. You can run your ship any way you like _Craptain Blackbeard_. You and your three stooges and the rest of your cartoon characters beating the crap out of each other daily. Just like I told Hector when he wanted to shame me with his little speech about the other men seeing his precious Manny's kibbles and bits, I can't believe that not one of those bozos questioned an "orthope-dick" dick sling. They just stuffed their franks and beans of all the colors of the rainbow through the thing and lined up like a bunch of boobs and dropped trou' in unison for Bobby to ogle their junk. How many beefcake brains does it take to make a whole, _Ranger_? Jeez! And, one of those geniuses is one of your leadership. Duh!"

He suddenly burst out laughing. "Babe..."

I snarked at him, "Oh, and for that conference room shit, their junk is going on a calendar for next year minus their stupid heads to raise money for charity. A charity for the_ mentally challenged_."

"Stephanie..?"

When Ella brought breakfast, she asked us both what we were looking for in a home. Carlos said, "Whatever she wants."

Ella looked between the two of us and obviously picked up on our non-communication problem and asked, "What are your needs, sobrino?"

He said, "I would like it to have some acreage so we can secure the property and make improvements if necessary like a larger garage, a pool, etc. For this house, the closest we can get to Rangeman would help. I want to be able to get to work and home quickly in an emergency."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and said as he was walking out, "The realtor, Sylvia Bell, will be here in an hour. I suggest you do some research on the internet while you wait."

I looked at Ella and snarked, "I would say thank you and that's a good idea _honey_, but I refuse to talk to a man's ass."

Ella burst out laughing. She said, "I see that there is still tension between you. It won't last forever. This is normal in a marriage and how you handle it is important. I think this is a positive move. You need a home together, a sanctuary all your own to raise your children."

I looked at Ella. "Children? Nuh uh. Do you think he's ready to give this up? The military mentality? He's more comfortable with his men than me, Ella. Doesn't bode well for a marriage. He helped them slaughter me. This place is not ready for female employees or even significant others. No way. I was significantly singled out."

She touched my hand. "I think they learned a lesson. They are different today. Maybe it's good that you make them think. Hmmm?"

I grinned at her. "And, this is why I love you, Ella. Ready to check out some houses?"

She smiled and we went to the dining room and opened my laptop and began looking through local listings.

TBC -

Next chapter you will get to hear from Ranger and his thoughts on the prank mess.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup, you gals get this. I hate these words out of a man's mouth, "Just get over it." and "What's your problem?" Heard them a lot and usually ramps me up into smacking mode. One reader mentioned that this Steph is immature. She is written in that way here a little. JE's Stephanie is not immature? She's up to her mid thirties now? Still rolling in garbage and eating at her parents house when she's broke and screwing two men . Well, she does have some morals. She breaks up with Morelli when she wants to screw Ranger. It's allowed in her code if she does that. Double duh's?**

**Keep in mind that this saga began with the younger street Ranger and the younger and more naïve Stephanie. Neither had as much baggage and he is not so embroiled with the special ops in my story. They are kind of growing together in this.**

**Posted a blog if you want to talk. Check my profile page for the link. basketcsefiction and it is at wordpress. **

Previously -

_I looked at Ella. "Do you think he's ready to give this up? The military mentality? He's more comfortable with his men than me, Ella. Doesn't bode well for a marriage. He helped them slaughter me yesterday. This place is not ready for female employees or even significant others. No way."_

_She touched my hand. "I think they learned a lesson. They are different today. Maybe it's good that you make them think. Hmmm?"_

_I grinned at her. "And, this is why I love you, Ella. Ready to check out some houses?"_

_She smiled and we went to the dining room and opened my laptop and began looking through local listings._

**Chapter 15**

**Stephanie's POV**

We were getting into a car with the realtor outside the garage when one of the Rangeman SUV's pulled up. It was Bobby and Lester. Lester stopped the vehicle and Bobby opened his door and got out and I shook my head to let him know that I didn't want to talk yet and got in the car. He just stood there blank faced and watching us drive away.

We looked at six houses and nothing looked or felt like home. The realtor was taking us through the last one and I was walking down the last few stairs from the second level to the foyer and a wave of dizziness hit me and I tumbled down the last three steps. Ella and the realtor both yelled and Ella said, "Stephanie, we need to get you home and feed you. You've been too long on your feet. Are you hurt?"

I said, "No. I mostly bounced due to my ever expanding butt. I suddenly got dizzy and lost my balance."

"Your blood sugar. We should not have waited this long to feed you. Come, let me help you up," she said and took my arm and helped to lift me.

Ella wouldn't let go of my hand when we got back and were on the way to the elevator, even though I insisted that I was okay. She said, "You hush. If you fall in this garage you will bust your head open or break something." I went to reach in my bag and get my key fob and then remembered that it had been taken away from me and burst into tears. I cried, "Ella, they took my key fob. You'll have to let us up. This really isn't my home anymore."

She took her fob out and clicked it as we got in. She muttered, "I cannot believe they did such a thing. What on earth is that boy thinking?"

She opened the door of the apartment for us and walked me into the bedroom and told me to get in. She fluffed the pillows while I kicked my shoes off and then she tucked the covers around me. She patted my cheek and said, "I'll make something to eat and bring you some juice."

I heard the apartment door open and boot steps several minutes later. Then I heard Ella say, "Oh no you don't, Carlito! You leave her be. Are you aware that I had to let your wife into this apartment, her home, because her access key was taken away from her?"

He said, "Ella, I didn't take it away. I'll have to ask about that. Hector was to escort her to the apartment so she wouldn't leave the building after the conference room meeting. That was all. Cal said that she was crying when you came in. What's wrong?"

"She took a tumble down a few stairs in the last house we viewed. She was dizzy. Probably from hunger and no doubt, stress. I'm getting her some food. She's resting," she said.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Carlos walked in the room. He handed me a glass of cranberry juice and sat down on the side of the bed.

He said, "I called Bobby to come up and check you out."

I snapped, "Bobby, is not my doctor! He's a medic that knows how to deal with gunshot and stab wounds. I don't want him to check me out. I don't want to see him!"

He ran his hands down his face. "Babe..!"

There was a knock on the door and he stood and looked down at me. I barked, "I mean it, _Ranger_!"

He got up and stomped to the door and I heard some whispers and then the door closed and it was quiet.

Ella came in the room after a few minutes with a tray and looked at the tears running down my face. She put the tray down and handed me a box of tissue. I sniffled. "Ella, I'm so unhappy. I have to get out of here. This place is wrong for me. Except for you, I feel alone. I feel like a prisoner in a fortress."

She rubbed my arm. "It is not as bad as it feels. Much of this has to do with the pregnancy hormones, stress and being newly wed. Eat and rest. Okay if I use your computer while I eat my lunch and look at some more house listings?"

I said, "Go ahead..um…" I blushed. "The password is honeybear1."

She snorted and shook her head, "And, you are having doubts about this man you love?"

When I woke and went to get out of bed I was surprised to see that Carlos was laying on the other side on top of the covers. His boots were off and his eyes were closed and his hands were clasped over his massive chest. His dark brown hair was wavy and unruly around his head and splayed on the pillow. It had grown out quite a bit and he was just letting it hang loose. I wanted to reach out and touch him. My hand just wouldn't move to do it yet. So, I went to the bathroom to take care of business.

There was no sign of him when I came out of the bedroom. In the kitchen there was a new key fob sitting next to a note. The terse note said, "_As my wife, you have access to all areas in this building. Hector has been reprimanded. I have to go to Boston on business for a few days. Ella and Bobby will be looking after you while I'm gone. Bobby may be just a medic, but he takes care of me and mine. If you need me, call_." How much colder could that note get? How much colder could this whole building get?

Later, I left the_ ice fortress_ with Ella and the realtor and went through the motions of looking at houses. The last couple, I couldn't even bring myself to get out of the car and go in. Ella was serious and scribbling in her notebook. Some of the guys were in the garage when we got back. They started to approach me and I put up my hand and wished them back like a _Jedi Knight_. I was just not ready. Ella shook her head at them to reinforce what I was trying to say and they stopped and the standard blank faces slammed down. How fucking sad this situation is, I thought. So many people have to be witness to my marriage and personal problems. This is as bad as the 'Burg.

The next morning my Dad called and I was happy to hear from him. He asked me how I was feeling and when I was mostly not very communicative, he asked what was really going on.

I sat there for a few seconds thinking. Then I said, "I'm maybe looking for a new home soon."

He asked, "Is everything alright? You need a place to stay, pumpkin?"

I took a breath and said, "I need a place to call home. This isn't the place. I don't know what to do, Dad."

He said, "Pack a bag for a week or two. Be there in about an hour."

**Ranger's POV**

This situation over a prank had escalated into almost a life changing event. How did this happen? My marriage was in jeopardy and my station and authority in my men's eyes in question. Stephanie had called us and my business sexist. What the fuck?

I was trying to think where the hell I had gone wrong. Well, maybe letting Tank and Lester talk me into that conference room disaster. I have to make concessions where my partners are concerned. When I made the choice for Stephanie and marriage, I gave up the most lucrative black ops contracts. They were deadly, but had put millions into the company coffers. The men had agreed to give them up and focus on the business. It was my duty as CEO and partner to involve them in all matters pertaining to Rangeman.

That disciplinary action had gone so totally bad, so totally off the rails that it had not only shocked Tank and Lester and Bobby, it had shocked every man there. It had hurt her and not mildly and _I_ was reaping the payback now. Hers had been an over the top stunt and she was right. My men were evidently not aware of their surroundings at all. They had totally missed the signs that were more than evident that they were being_ had_. It had been a brilliant prank and hilarious had I not been the boss and dealing with the aftermath. They had been poking fun at her and watching her the last couple months about her pregnancy . The men love Stephanie. She is like a crazy exotic creature to them and she _has_ been their entertainment since she came into their lives.

The problem is that she's my wife and I love her and this is her home too. I was paying the price for not being more attentive and ignoring her feelings and signs of distress. I was a married man now and she and the baby should have come first. I didn't know right now how to fix this and save face with my men and save my marriage too.

It had turned out to be a very good move in calling her best friend, Mary Lou. I had not thought about the home thing and her need for comfort and privacy and nesting as a pregnant mother to be. I had been thinking that we would just get a house later on when the baby was toddler age. Now she was hurt and unhappy. Mary Lou had reminded me that being a first time mother with raging hormones was difficult and uncomfortable in itself and that she probably didn't really know for sure herself why she was so unhappy.

Regardless, I had taken bad advice and 'screwed the pooch' and royally. She couldn't stand being in the same room with me, much less my touch. And, I missed her. Dios, how I missed loving her. I hoped every morning that she would forget for just a few minutes so that I could make love to her because as a man, that's the only way that I know how to show her how I really feel. That's evidently the big difference between men and women. Men communicate physically and women do it verbally. Big problem is that we're idiots when it comes to verbal communication. If we're forced to try and resolve issues verbally, we're screwed. As men, we're emotionally stunted and_ always_ say the wrong things and I was way behind in trying to communicate in this mess.

My men were shocked and confused. I think they thought that Steph would do what any other Rangeman would do and take her licks and say, "You're right, sir," and just sign the fucking disciplinary warning. Now, they were well aware that there was a different kind of human being in the house and they were both regretful and befuddled. They had no idea how to make this right either. We were all _gobsmacked_ by the sexist accusation. Tank was as mute as Steph now and wearing a permanent blank face and Bobby and Lester were crushed that she wouldn't have anything to do with them. Bobby was very disturbed that she wouldn't even let him get close to her when he was concerned for her well-being.

Nothing had stunned me as much since the conference room mess as when Cal knocked on my door and asked to speak frankly and literally ripped me a new one. His last words were, "Don't be surprised if this shit comes back to bite you in your ass for a long time to come, man. Some stupid motherfuckers need their heads busted and Ima' be the one to do it if you don't step up, boss." He had turned and walked out and left me sitting there feeling like a real chump, a total ass.

My next serving of 'crow' had been dosed by Ella. She had knocked on my door yesterday and sat down in the chair across from me. "Sobrino, you need to fix this thing with Stephanie and quickly. Your wife is very fragile right now and she is very unhappy. You may not think it is the same, but you did a horrible and disrespectful thing by taking your pregnant wife to the boardroom_ mats_ in front of your men. Do you think that is a good example of how to treat the woman you love? You did single her out as a woman and treat her different and embarrassed her. You quickly took a side instead of asking the men questions about their part in this and there are many guilty. She has a right to feel alone and hurt. I would. She feels this place to be her prison now, not her sanctuary or her home. You fix this or she will no longer feel that home is with you."

Ella's words had sucked the breath out of me. I was really losing her over this. In all the time that I kept chasing her and pushing her to commit to me, I have never asked myself was I commitment worthy? Was I ready to be a leader and have a separate life as a family man? Or, was I kidding myself into thinking that because Steph was different that I could get away with cramming them both together and living happily ever after. Jesus, I was a selfish bastard. This whole time, I had only been thinking about my wants and needs. I did want her and my men together as one unit. Talk about a FUBAR revelation.

TBC -


	16. Chapter 16

**Wowee! Lots of comments on this crisis. Remember that you can talk to me and ask me questions on my blog. I opened a new category for this story and posted yesterday. Link is on my profile. It's basketcsefiction and with wordpress. Just add the com part.**

**For those of you worrying how I will pull them out of this, hope I do it justice. Yikes! Got a request to hear from some of the guys (Margaret). So, I'm adding some POV's for this and next chapter.**

Previously -

_Ella's words had sucked the breath out of me. I was really losing her over this. In all the time that I kept chasing her and pushing her to commit to me, I have never asked myself was I commitment worthy? Was I ready to be a leader and have a separate life as a family man? Or, was I kidding myself into thinking that because Steph was different that I could get away with cramming them both together and living happily ever after. Jesus, I was a selfish bastard. This whole time, I had only been thinking about my wants and needs. I did want her and my men together as one unit. Talk about a FUBAR revelation._

**Chapter 16**

**Stephanie's POV**

After my Dad called I had quickly packed. The only thing that I could think about was freedom. Sweet freedom! The last thing that I did was leave my wedding rings on the nightstand. Symbolic reasons. Every night I had taken them off and woke to find them back on my hand and undressed again. It felt like to me, his ownership gesture. I hefted my two bags over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase into the elevator and called Ella on the way down to the first floor. I told her that I was leaving with my Dad for a week and she was quiet a minute and said, "You call me if you need me. Remember we love you."

"Okay. I love you too," I said.

The elevator opened and when I yanked my suitcase out, a surprised Erik at the desk said, "Let me call somebody to help you."

I turned and said, "No thank you, Erik. I don't need the help of anyone here." He blanched at my words and just nodded.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the outside door. The elevator dinged and out walked Tank and Bobby. Tank said, "Where do you think you're going, Steph?"

I turned. "None of your business."

Bobby said, "Yes, Steph. It is. Our orders are to look after you while Ranger is gone and that's what we are going to do."

I flipped them off and growled at his angry dictum. "Your orders? You are not in the military and I am not a commodity that your leader, _Ranger_ owns! I'm a human being, a woman. No wonder none of you have one. You wouldn't know what to do with one except use her for fun and dominate her!" They both made a face and blanched at my cold words.

Tank said, "Stephanie, you are being what my Mama used to call ugly. Petulant, selfish, immature and irresponsible, _again_. The truth is that these men care about you. We can't have this drama goin' on all the time here. This is a place of business and in case you don't realize, a big business. You need to grow up and support your man for a change."

I glared and growled back at him. "Tank, you have an armory in this building. You really should want me leaving right now or else be hiding your bullets."

Tank snorted, "You threatenin' me now. little girl?"

Bobby shook his head and walked up to me and took my arm. "Come on, Steph. We really need to talk."

I glared at him and snapped , "Unhand me, Bobby Brown!"

A voice behind me said, "Let my daughter go, son."

Everyone turned to my Dad.

Tank said, "Mr. Plum, Ranger is out of town and we are to look after his wife in his absence."

He said, "My daughter would like some time to herself she tells me. Shit, this place is a little scary and foreboding to me. If she wants to escape for a while then I'm going to help her." He grabbed my suitcase and we moved out the front door of the building.

Tank said behind me, "I think you're making a mistake, dammit!"

I turned and said, "I'll just add this one to my big learning curve. I make mistakes all the time. Sometimes I make enormous ones. Sometimes they just happen to be life changing decisions and sometimes the right ones. Don't worry about me disrupting your workplace again. I won't be coming back here, EVER!"

I turned and followed my Dad with my other bags and walked out.

We got in his car and he said, "I have a place that I can take you. We need to stop and get a few cleaning supplies and groceries. It's been locked up for the winter."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Someplace that I can be alone?"

He smiled, "Yes, do you want to get your car and follow?"

"I don't. They put trackers on my car. Carlos would be there tonight to bring me back. I can buy enough food for several days. You won't need to bother with me. I just need a quiet place to get away. After I have some time to think and _if_ I need to make other arrangements, I will."

He smiled and said, "Okay, then we'll make a stop and I'll share my secret hideaway with you."

**Ranger's POV**

I had business that I needed to attend to in the office in Boston. I guess now was as good a time as any to go. Maybe a few days apart would help things to calm down and then we could talk. I had just gotten through the first day of meetings when Tank called. "She's gone, man. We tried to stop her. Gone with her Dad. Was a bad scene. This is a business, Rangeman. You get your personal shit together. Leadership here is not keen on having her back right now with all this drama."

I growled, "Leadership wouldn't have a fucking job if it wasn't for me and this situation should be a lesson on what not to do with a woman if you're ever lucky enough to get a good one, fucker!"

Tank growled, "Fuck you, man! You and your wife are singing the same rude tune. This is my job and livelihood if you don't want to be a Rangeman anymore then we need to have a formal meeting with the partners present and make some major changes."

I snapped, "The first major change will be the dent I put in your damn head and the boot I stick up your ass, brother! Transfer me to somebody on the monitors." The line went quiet and then some stupid_ musac _started playing. One of the other things besides busting heads that I noted to rectify when I got back.

"Rangeman, Zero speaking."

I snapped, "Pull up the trackers for Stephanie. Where is she?"

He said, "Hmm. Looks like she's near the Pine Barrens, sir." Interesting. I thought, well if she's with her Dad, I'm not worried about her.

I said. "Pass the word to keep an eye on her movements. Just looking for any drastic changes. She's on a little trip with her Dad. I'll be back some time tomorrow or the next day."

He said, "Yes sir. Uh.. Got a note here. Tank says that Ella found a house and wants you to call her. "

"Noted." I disconnected.

I trusted Ella as much or more so than any man in that building. If she found something that she thinks will work, it will. Ella was a person that I trusted to do the right thing for us and I had no doubt that the only thing she was thinking about was making us both happy. I called and gave her and Luis authority to make a purchase if she deemed it right for us.

**Stephanie's POV**

We stopped at a big super shopper store and bought some supplies and food and I got some small things for entertainment like books and magazines to read and a crossword puzzle book and a big 500 piece puzzle to work. In about an hour, we turned off a main road in the Pine Barrens area and Dad pulled into a gravel drive and up to a little cabin. From the outside it didn't look like much, but the inside was really cozy and nice. It had a comfy living room and fireplace with a TV, a half wall with a cut out partially hid a little eat-in kitchen. There was a full bath and one bedroom with a comfy looking double bed, nightstand and dresser. It was really perfect.

I said, "Dad? You've always had this?"

He smiled and said, "It was Grandfather's place. Wasn't much back then. Over the years, I updated it and fixed it up nice. It's my security blanket."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

He said, "Let me call Helen and tell her I got a special fare." He smiled. "Not exactly a big whopper. You are special to me. We'll clean this place quickly and I'll light a fire to drive out the dampness and we'll have some cocoa and talk."

His remark made me smile. "Okay. Thanks."

An hour later, we were on the sofa sipping a hot cup of cocoa. The cabin smelled like fresh wood, springtime and lemon. We had changed out the spread in the bedroom and put on clean sheets and a comfy blanket. I looked at my Dad. "I got the impression at the wedding reception that there was something that you wanted to tell me. Is that going to be part of this conversation?"

He said, "Yeah, pumpkin. I'm just going to say it. Your sister Val is not mine. She's a Morelli."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "What?"

"Your mother really loved that bastard. I'm pretty sure he even knocked her around just like he did Angela. We were engaged when I was shipped to Vietnam. That thing started while I was gone. Her parents found about she was pregnant and they thought that Val was mine and demanded that I marry her when I came back on leave. Her father insisted while pointing his shotgun at me. We had never..consummated our relationship."

I said, "Omigod! She tried to set me up with Joe Morelli. Why would she want to do that?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't happy about that. That bastard, Antonio Joseph Morelli was scum. Women fawned over him just like they do his son, Joe. Can't hardly stand looking at that kid. He's the spitting image of his father. Antonia never really cared about your mother and never made her any promises. His family pushed him to marry Angela after I married your mother and went back to Nam' to finish my tour. I think he knocked her up as well.

Your mother was never right after that. She had Val and loved and adored her. I was reconciled as far as my fate as her husband. She got pregnant with you and I was happy. Then you were born and I watched as she treated you different and verbally abused you like she resented you. My child. The realization that she was still pining for that S.O.B. was hard. It changed me and the marriage." He took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry about a lot, but allowing all that and keeping silent when I found out about what Joe Morelli did before he went in the Navy was the worst. He left before I could decide what to do and then two years went by and you avenged yourself. I was proud of you, pumpkin." He smiled a little then.

He continued, "Your mother doesn't know about this place and I kept it that way for my security in case I just couldn't take her any longer and I'm almost to that point now. Don't get me wrong, I was in love with her when I asked her to marry me and I was hurt and disappointed, yet still in love when I married her. I had hoped that we could still be happy. When Morelli died, I thought maybe, but no..." He put his hands up in defeat. "She carried her damned torch even after the bastard's death. She's always been jealous of Angie and secretly hated her. I think the thing with trying to attach Antonio's son to you was a last-ditch 'screw you' to Angie. That woman never knew about the affair or Val. That's why your mother is so fiercely competitive where Angie and the 'Burg is concerned. She's obsessed and all messed up from her tryst with a man who didn't care any more about her than a tomcat making an alley cat conquest. All of it has made her a little crazy over the years."

I squeezed his hand. I felt so sorry for this poor man. "Dad, I'm really sorry. For all your pain. I can't believe she can be so judgemental of others with what she's done?"

He shrugged. "I think she's wrapped herself in a cocoon of denial over the years. No one ever knew about the pregnancy except her parents and they didn't even know the truth, therefore to her it's like it never really happened."

I looked up at him. "Maybe she needs to be reminded that it did. Maybe she needs a reality kind of kick in the pants." He grinned at me and nodded.

We both sat there sipping our cocoa. I was shocked at his revelation and everyone involved. Val and I were never that close and really different. Still, this would really hurt her. I said, "You know, I think you should cut her loose, Dad. You're still pretty young and healthy. You need to find you a good woman and be happy for the last half of your life."

He grinned again. "I've been thinking the same thing lately. I didn't know how miserable I was until I was forced to seriously think about our life when I brought your mother to talk to Carlos. There's another thing going on now too. Your sister is back from California and living with us now. It gave your mother a new focus, but they are so absorbed and selfish and combined with your Grandmother are driving me insane."

I said, "What? Why is Val not in California?"

He sighed. "Her perfect husband ran off with the barely legal sitter and left them broke and homeless. She and the girls have been with us for two weeks now. I don't want to abandon them, but I can't take much more. Val is not serious about finding employment. She picks every job she takes apart and then quits for petty reasons and her mother agrees with her."

I said, "Dad, why don't you leave and move in here. We can share. I can get a cot to sleep on with a comfy mattress pad. We can make it work. Maybe if you're not around for a while, they might miss you and appreciate you more."

He smiled. "I'll think about it tonight. Tell me what's going on with you and Carlos. Are you having problems? Is that what this is about?"

I told him the story of my time at Rangeman and the pranks and the fishbowl feeling and being uncomfortable and then the boardroom meeting and being written up and publicly punished in front of his men. Then about my key being taken and access denied. "Dad, I have never felt so alone and so out of place. Not even Mom ever made me feel exactly like I did in that boardroom and after. Like, I totally didn't fit or belong there."

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I'm really surprised. That's no place for a woman expecting a baby anyway. He should have recognized that. If the man is as rich as he claims, it should have been no problem to buy you a home together and move outside that place before this happened. That is certainly no place to raise a child."

I said, "I don't know what I'm going to do now. Oh, he is wealthy and that and his power is a problem now that I'm married to him. I need time away and time to think this through."

He said, "I agree. Don't make any rash decisions. Marriage is not easy sometimes and it takes lots of work. I have to go back now. I'll check in with you in the morning. You good for the night?"

I nodded and said, "Perfect, Thank you, Daddy. I'm glad you shared all this with me. I feel bad that you haven't had anyone to confide in all those years. You have me now for what it's worth."

"I'm glad I finally told you. It was the right time. For what it's worth, I think that man does love you and you need to work this out for all of you." He gave my belly a little poke and hugged me and kissed me and left the cabin. After he left I watched a little TV and then went to bed with one of my books.

**Tank's POV**

This situation with Ranger and Stephanie is bullshit. I was happy for the man and I like her, but damn. I don't blame those dudes for bein' pissed off about that prank. You just don't play like that. A man's junk is his treasure. Little sister took her shit too far. This is a big business and I agreed that I wanted to live and I wanted my friends over the money that we would earn doin' those fuckin' black ops. Still, this ain't the first time that I seen that bitch just book if things don't go her way. Starting with the wedding and then since, it affects all of us and the business. I invested all I had in Rangeman and most of that money was made with blood shed. Both mine and other men's. She don't understand nothin' about that. But, I do. I still have the nightmares. I feel the pains of all those old wounds every mornin' when I get out of bed. Neither one of them needs to be sayin' no hurtful words to me. If I didn't have my secret, I just don't know. My kittens, they just help me in a way nobody could understand. I never thought things would be like this between me and my partner, my brother.

**Bobby's POV**

I should be planning for my BSN nursing final which sets me up for med school and I'm reading an OBGYN journal. I'm tryin' my best in dealing with Stephanie and her pregnancy. She thinks we don't care? Since she arrived our lives and this business have irreversibly changed. I've grown to love her like a sister and I'm hurt that she would reject me as a friend and genuine care giver. I don't exactly agree with what happened in that conference room over her prank. I totally don't agree with the effect that this has had on Rangeman as a business. I'm surprised that I feel this way now, but Ranger needs to take his personal shit off-site before Tank and Lester lose it. I'm in agreement with what Steph said about the sexism. My two brothers however, are not ready to hear about that issue. I just want what's best for all of us moving forward.

TBC -

I know that you've all read similar revelations regarding Helen and ties and jealousies with the Morelli's. I just thought this would explain much about Frank's reticence over the years and his unhappiness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey chicks! Lots of interest in the Pov's. I added a few thanks to MIBbabe and Glynnall. Great ideas and there were many mentions regarding Tank and his Pov. **

**I added a blog today for the purpose of talking about the men and I want ideas for a career for Steph after the baby comes. Again, I'm basketcsefiction and it is a wordpress and with a com.**

**Got a rude review right before I posted (someone I can't remember posting before). For those of you that have read me for a long time, you know that there is a means to the madness and I will redeem my story and ALWAYS have. For those of you that are new, stay tuned, chicks. I had to move the funny to the next posting because of the pov's I added. However, I think it will be worth it. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 17**

**Lester's POV**

I just got my ass reamed by Tank, again. Morale is bad in this place right now and my shit is bruised and sore from doing disciplinary actions on the mats. It's Tank's or Bobby's turn to step up. There is not only tension between all of us and Stephanie, now there is tension between us and Ranger? I still think there is other shit going on with her and Ranger. It's not right that their personal stuff should affect Rangeman. This shit is why I have a little black book and not a little lady wearing a wedding band. First, Steph is buying us skimpy underwear so she can look at our _pene _and then she's mad because some of the guys were offended and she's busted. Yeah, that is sexist. That was on her and not us. I wouldn't take a prank that far. Well, she has seen both sides of my moon. Okay, maybe I'm partly to blame in this. We have policies in place and we had to dole out the discipline to her just like any other employee. Too many guys involved and pissed. What did she do? Took it like a girl. Okay, maybe our company is not ready for female inhabitants. We're still too..military. Yeah, military. We like women. I love women. If I got married and I won't, but if I did, there is no way that I would want to live in the same place that I work. Privacy is important. I'd want to fuck her everywhere. In the armory, the supply closets, the interrogation room, the holding cells, the roof, the offices, cubicles and maybe even the monitoring bay late one night. I don't mean Stephanie, I mean if I was married to my _own_ woman. Like, beautiful. Damn, I miss her.

**Manny's POV**

Hector has been brooding off and on since Stephanie pulled that prank. I actually thought it was pretty damn good. It wasn't aimed at any one of us personally. She got a bunch of us in one fell swoop, Stephanie Plum style. It didn't bother me. I don't have issues with my manhood or my sexuality. I went through that gay and straight stuff in the military. Very few had issues with me as a gay man if my gun could cover their asses. Even straight men will fuck each other after a heated battle with the adrenaline rushing and no place to focus it. Hector spilled the blood of many a cabròn in the gang to defend his rep and masculinity as a gay man. He is jealous when it comes to me as his mate and he was angry that I had been exposed. He and Stephanie have been antagonizing each other since they first met. He wouldn't say it, but he loves her like a sister. They had words and he won't tell me exactly what was said and then Ranger called him to his office and took him to the mats and he has been brooding ever since. Especially, since Stephanie left with her father. There has been tension between the leadership and with many of the men in this building. I am concerned for Stephanie and Ranger and I want the issues between Hector and her resolved.

**Hector's POV **

Estephania and her big prank has caused problems for everyone in this building and it just keeps getting worse. I have sliced a hija to pieces for exposing my mate to humiliation before. I am still angry and I want an apology from her. She would have earned respect from the men if she had given them a sincere apology and taken her punishment without that whole drama thing and accusation. It was all just for show anyway. Ranger would never fire his wife and none of us would want that. I am disappointed in her and I wanted to make that point when I walked her to the elevator. I didn't get the chance. She had already escalated the whole situation into a big life altering thing. I maybe shouldn't have taken her key fob without verifying that was the intention of the escort to the apartment. She said herself that she quit and wouldn't be going anywhere else in the building. Ranger had later asked for me and taken me to the mats and then asked why I had taken it. I told him that I had re-programmed it and had just not had a chance to deliver it back yet. He punched me and told me that Stephanie could not get into the apartment when she was sick and she had cried. Now I felt like shit and she has packed and left the building. This whole thing has caused tension between the core members. I passed by Tank's office and heard him and Lester yelling. Dios mío Qué desastre.

**Luis's POV**

Ella has been a mess with worry. She loves every man in the building and Ranger. She just adores Stephanie and has loved her like a daughter almost since she met her and is looking forward to the arrival of this special bèbe. She feels guilty about her part in that prank. I told her that she would have felt worse had she told Stephanie, no. Ella can't hardly say no to any one. I was surprised when she went into Ranger's office and spoke her peace after they tried to discipline Stephanie and that whole thing went bad. Even I could have told those young dummies that their move would backfire. Knowing the difference between a man and a woman is not sexist. It's what you do with that knowledge. Maybe I should write a manual for these young military minded ones before they try to add more women into their numbers. (chuckle) It has to happen sooner or later. They need that balance. I think it is a good thing that Stephanie's father came to take her away. She needs some time away from here and the men to sort herself. I'm very excited that Ranger wants to find a home for them nearby. I know that these two young ones love enough to get through this first marital spat. I'm not worried. Ranger will come back and skip off to find his _amor. (chuckle again)_

**Stephanie's POV**

I slept good that night and woke early to go to the bathroom and looked in the living room and jumped and screamed. My husband looking like the grim reaper was dressed in his usual black and wearing his blank face was sitting in the chair in the living room staring at me. He said, "We need to have a serious talk, Babe. This is not working. This running away has to stop."

I said, "Where is the tracker? My suitcase or in my bag?"

He said, "It pains me to say that I didn't know if I could trust my own wife _and_ I was right."

His words were like a stab to me. So, if we didn't have trust, what did we have in this marriage to stay in it? I gulped. I guess this was it. That talk. "Can I just go to the bathroom and make some coffee before we talk," I asked. He nodded.

Good thing that he was a pretty patient man. About half an hour later, I handed him a cup of black coffee and sat on the sofa. He was still silent.

I said, "So, you want to talk about ending the marriage?"

He just stared at me clenching his jaw for a couple of minutes. Then he finally said, "You would give up on our marriage that easily? You're really that unhappy?"

I was surprised. "But, you said that this is not going to work. Your company and the men are important to you. I just assumed that you..that we…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think of me? That I would chose the men that work for me over my wife and child? You think I'm that hard?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what to think. All I know is that I needed time away from you and that place to figure out how_ I_ really feel."

He said calmly, "We're not even close to that point, Babe. What do you want? I need you to talk to me. What do you want from me and this marriage? What do you want for us? I need you to tell me how you feel."

I thought about his question. "I'm not military. I can't live in a marriage with the threat of disciplinary action hanging over my head all the time. I'll never make muster and you know it. I'm not really happy living there with you and all your men. They're not bad guys. It's just hard on me as the only woman and I feel the discomfiture and differences more every day that I'm there with the pregnancy. I don't know how to explain it to you as a man. The pranks? Equivalent to me doling out mat time, I guess. It's all I have. Still, I'm a square peg in a round hole at Rangeman. Really the opposite. You know what I'm saying. Oh God, I'm the Rangeman hole and that's probably what they consider me."

The corners of his mouth were twitching a little. "Babe..? Not true."

I sat there fidgeting with the corner of an old afghan and looked up at him. He said softly, "It's supposed to be that you're my wife and your home is wherever I am, as your husband. You're carrying my child and I have a responsibility to keep you both safe and take care of you. However, as you've duly pointed out, I'm remiss and I've missed some signs of distress in you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going back to Rangeman. Not after the way I was treated. You _all_ hurt me, and Tank was harsh when I left," I said.

His brows furrowed. "What did he do, exactly?"

"Well, I can almost quote him. He said that I was acting ugly, petulant, selfish, immature and irresponsible. They don't want drama going on all the time in their place of business and I needed to grow up and support my man for a change."

His jaw was set again. "I'll take care of Tank and his attitude. I'm sorry for those words. I don't agree with..all of them and I'll make this right."

I said simply, "Give me some time. Wait. Which ones do you agree with?"

He said, "You need to support your man. I'm not giving you time. I feel connected to you when I'm with you and when I can touch you. In the bedroom and in the bed. Even when we're just relaxing. We need that."

I snarked. "You mean sex? That's the way you connect? That's it? No!"

He furrowed his brows. "Yes, Babe. We both connect when we make love and I want to connect with my wife, dammit!"

I snapped. "What? You think that an orgasm heals all. That's your way of communicating with me? Of dealing with marriage issues?"

He smirked back. "It's as important to you as it is me. It's a satisfying part of our relationship, _Babe_."

I sneered at him. "Really? An orgasm? I can remember several that I faked before I did the big prank. Seems that everything was affected by my unhappiness that you _didn't_ notice!"

He stared at me with an incredulous look on his face. Then he barked, "Explain!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay. Try this one._ 'Oh Carlos, I want you. Oh God, fuck me harder. That's the spot. Make me scream your name. Yes, yes, yes!_'." I stopped and let the memory sink in a few seconds. "Nobody talks that much or really _screams_ during orgasm except in cheesy romance novels!"

He looked shocked for a minute and then snapped. "Why would you fake it instead of just being honest with me? Are you being serious with this or just sharing because you're angry?"

I snapped back. "You poke me and wake me with your morning wood when it's still dark outside and then you just drive it in before I'm really ready or awake. All I want to do is get it over with so that I can go back to sleep some mornings. It doesn't pleasure me now when you're just 'going to town' back there jack hammering me and having fun and banging against my cervix! It even hurts sometimes with my body the way that it is! It's.. just different."

He sat there like he was stunned. The look on his face was priceless. The blank one was totally forgotten and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. He mumbled, "Clearly, we need some private time together. There is a lot that we need to talk about and work through. Now I find out that I'm either over doing my job in bed or I'm..fuck me. I can hardly say it, I'm inadequate? Babe, love through sex is one of the ways that I feel the most comfortable showing emotion and I'm_ thorough_. Shit. I think we might need couples counseling."

I couldn't help it. I giggled. I had taken down the great alpha dog in a bad way. I had dealt a major hit to his masculinity.

He grinned at me and got up and joined me on the couch and scooped me up and nuzzled my neck. "Come here, woman."

I put my arms around him. He was warm and I missed his hard body and that warmth. He said, "You enjoyed dealing me pain where it really hurt, didn't you?"

I said, "Well, considering the pain that you've dealt lately, you deserved the hard cold truth in that one. You can't fuck me back in line either, Manoso. I know that was your plan removing my pajamas every night and rubbing your naked man stuff against me. Not gonna' work here. Not this woman, nuh uh."

He smirked again, "Well, it got you to say 'I do'. I love you and I want to work this out. Give me a kiss and please forgive me."

I smiled at him and rubbed his handsome face and pulled his lips to mine and gave him a warm and loving kiss. He moaned his pleasure and kissed me back. He murmured, "Miss you and these curves, wife." Then he asked about the cabin. I told him about the talk that my Dad and I had shared.

He was surprised and said, "That's too bad for him and you and your sister. This is a nice little place. It's cozy. I have good news regarding a place for us. Ella has found us a home and I think you'll like it. I went by there before coming here and it's about perfect. Just needs some work and remodeling. Would you like to stay here until it's finished? I can stay on weekends and if I bring a laptop, I can do some work from here. Maybe we can have a second honeymoon and reconnect in a mutually pleasurable way." He gave me one his wolfie grins. "I can work on my form."

I snorted. "If not for Ella you would probably lose your luster as a kind of superhero. I'll never squeal on you though. Does that help our trust issue at all?" His lips were twitching again. "I'd like to stay here."

He kissed me again with roaming hands. This time it was long and slow and got my juices flowing. He said, "I have an idea. Call your Dad and have him meet us some place not far from here for lunch. I want to talk to him. Until then, come with me and I'll see if I can't adjust my technique to show some good results again." He nodded toward the bedroom and took my hand and pulled me up. Oh boy and goody. I wasn't saying, but I missed my honey bear lovin'.

Two hours later we were both feeling relaxed and connected. We pulled into a crab shack and diner a few miles from the cabin and walked in holding hands. My Dad was sitting on a bench just inside the door and he and Carlos shook hands. Carlos got us a table in the back and we perused the menu and ordered. My Dad spoke first. "You two working on your issues? You look like a happy couple again."

I nodded and Carlos spoke, "Yes sir. We definitely are. I like your cabin and Steph shared your story and current circumstances. I'm sorry, but glad she knows the truth now. She needs to know that her mother's treatment of her had nothing to do with her directly. She's an innocent in that situation and I understand that kids can tend to blame themselves for the mistreatment."

My Dad said, "I couldn't agree more and I was wrong in many things pertaining to Stephanie. Wrong in my reticence and not having this talk before now. I've worked on that little cabin for years. Glad to have had a place to help Stephanie."

Carlos said, "I actually want to talk about more improvements. We're purchasing a house near my business and it needs some remodeling. I'd like for Steph and I to stay at the cabin while it's being done. I understand Steph will be happier there and it'll give us some alone time. When our house is finished, I'd like to offer to remodel and add to your cabin. It would be a great escape place for you, us and grandkids. Maybe add another couple bedrooms and a bath and laundry room. A garage with an apartment and a fishing pond. My treat. I was planning on buying a beach house too, but the cabin would be great for fishing and even a winter retreat."

My Dad looked shocked. "Well Carlos, I appreciate the offer. I just can't let you do that."

Carlos said, "Sure you can. We're family and Steph won't hardly let me spend my money on her. This would be for all of us. If you do decide to end your marriage, you'll have a nice place and plenty of room for your other grandkids."

My Dad smiled. "I guess that I accept your offer then. I'm glad you're buying my daughter her own home. Your business is not a home or a place to raise your children."

"I agree. I was wrong in planning to wait. I didn't know that Stephanie was unhappy or so uncomfortable." He looked at me and smiled. "We're going to work on our communication as well as other issues while we're at the cabin."

My Dad grinned. "Glad that you're doing the right thing and that my cabin is serving such a good purpose."

Carlos and my Dad continued to talk while eating and Carlos told him that our new house would have an apartment and he was welcome to it when we moved. We had a nice lunch and then Carlos dropped me back at the cabin. He made love to me again nice and slow and left me. He had some things to do at Rangeman and some meetings and was to close on the new house and meet with an architect and designer. He said he planned to be back in a couple of days and for now, I guess that we were alright again. At least on the right track.

I was bored the next day and went through my Dad's bookcase looking for something to read. There were a few old novels and some cookbooks and some home improvement and tinkering type books. I had been thinking lately that I should learn how to cook. I wasn't always going to have an Ella. What would Bean think of me if I couldn't even make a good bowl of mac n' cheese? So, I dove into one of the books and made myself some notes and a grocery list. Then I made a list of the stuff that I needed from the apartment like my computer and called Ella. Ella wanted to come and see the cabin and told me that she and Luis would make a trip and bring my stuff and my groceries the next day.

The two arrived and loved the cabin and Ella made note of a few things that it could use and we talked. I told her about Carlos's offer to expand it for Dad and make it a little vacation home. Luis loved the idea of a big fishing pond and he liked to do seasonal hunting in the Pine Barrens. They didn't stay long and wanted to have lunch at a place they'd heard about in the area. They offered to take me along, but I felt like they were kind of wanting a little alone time together and I totally understood that.

I read and watched some TV and went to bed early. My second day of solitude had been a nice one. Peaceful.

**TBC -**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so they all should know NOT to mess with this Stephanie. Right? Wrong!**

**A/N - Crud, just updated this note. ****Mantlady mentioned the house and I forgot to tell you that it is real and I found it on realtordotcom and the address is 848 Yardville Allentown Rd in Hamilton NJ and it is number NJ577911550.** The link is on my blog!

Previously -

_I read and watched some TV and went to bed early. My second day of solitude had been a nice one. Peaceful._

**Chapter 18**

******Stephanie's POV**

The next morning, Carlos called to say that he and Tank were coming and bringing my car. I had been watching the food network and had just watched a show on how to make a burrito and roll it up and decided to make them a special lunch. I went through the fridge and cabinets and pulled everything out. I had hamburger, an onion and the tortillas and cheese and all the spices to make a taco seasoning. I just didn't have the refried beans. I had a can of pinto beans. I decided that I would have to use my imagination and make them refried myself.

I went to work whistling and cooked my hamburger and my onion and made a little bowl of taco seasoning and added it to the burger. So far, so good. I dumped the beans in a pan and sprinkled some more taco seasoning in with more onion and then smushed them up good. When the men arrived, I was ready to put the burritos together and quite proud of myself.

When I opened the door and looked at the two men I had to roll my eyes. They both wore busted lips and bruises on their faces and knuckles and they limped in the door. I said, "See what I mean, Carlos? You want to discipline me for payback when this is how you deal? By beating the crap out of each other?" I gave both of them a disgusted look. "Absolutely, so much more mature. Good example for your men," I growled at them. They both had the decency to look a little ashamed for my benefit. I said, "We'll eat and then we'll deal with your injuries."

I managed to put a burrito together that stayed together at least halfway through eating it. It sure didn't look like the one that the lady made on the TV show. It was spicy, but edible. Carlos and Tank both complimented me on my first try and after we finished, I cleaned up. When we all sat down in the living room, Tank said, "Steph, I have something to say to you."

"Okay."

He said, "I owe you an apology. Ranger explained what none of us dopes could see that was happening with you. We didn't consider how you might feel being the only woman besides Ella and she's more like a mother figure. I should have thought about it. I know I'm happier living outside the building. None of the men really thought about how the teasing might affect you now that you're expecting. They do it because they like you. Those men feel real bad right now and so do I."

I grouched, "No doubt, if my husband is beating the shame into them. I accept your apology. I saw some liniment in the closet and a first aid kit. You guys look like you just got off the mats. I'll be right back."

I came back with the supplies and had them remove their shirts and looked at them. They had bruised each other up pretty good. I had each guy stand and let me rub the liniment on them. Carlos said, "Babe, what the hell is that? It smells like shit."

I looked at the bottle. "It says it's horse liniment. Dad doesn't have a horse, so I figured he used it on himself."

"Babe..?" Tank started chuckling.

When I was rubbing Tank down, I suddenly heard _THE_ growl. Big difference was that it didn't come from me. Tank and I both turned and looked at Carlos. He was looking down at his stomach like there was an alien in there getting ready to bust out. He looked up at me and said, "Babe, explain to me exactly how you prepared the burritos. Please?"

I just shrugged and told him what I used and how I prepared it and he groaned. He said, "Babe, we might be in trouble. The spices you used like the fresh cayenne and the cumin are bad enough, but you ramped up the bean factor pretty good by using canned beans and then spicing those up too."

I was rubbing Tank's ribs when the growl suddenly sounded low from his stomach. I giggled at them both. This was great payback. I said, "Now you're going to get a true taste of the pregnancy belly, you two rats." Then my stomach went off. I looked up and my eyeballs rolled between the two of them and then I turned and hot footed it to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. I knew from experience that it wasn't long after the growl before stuff either sounded or moved.

I heard another loud growl even through the bathroom door and Tank said, "That's the only latrine in this little cabin, I presume. Now what the fuck do we do, boss? Got a strategy plan for this?"

Carlos snorted back, "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Tank said, "Aww damn, man. Rangers do."

Then I heard the door open and boots pounding out and the door slam shut. Hey, I was free to tend to my own business without prying ears and noses. Rangers led the way today. Yeah!

A couple hours later we all felt better and my husband gave me a sweet kiss and a playful tap on the butt and promised_ me_ some payback the next night and he and Tank headed back to Trenton. He praised me for my efforts and told me to keep at it and that made me feel good and want to try harder. I did love my husband. He was a good man and supportive no matter the um..outcome. (snicker)

On their way out the door, I had said to them, "Please tell Bobby and Lester that I expect them for lunch tomorrow and Hector and Manny will be expected on the following day." They both groaned.

Tank grumbled, "Man, your old lady has a mean streak in her."

Carlos glared at him a few seconds and then his mouth started twitching. Tank said, "Hey, I'm just sayin'."

Lunch was a burrito repeat the next two days with one exception, the toilet was broken. I apologized profusely of course with my fingers crossed behind my back. The four men had apologized for their behavior and own pranks at Rangeman in turn. All of them had expressed that they cared about me and missed me and even mentioned that they understood why I felt singled out and the need to get back at them. It made me feel kind of bad for the bounty that I was about to bestow on them and their butts. Meh, they deserved this one too.

I was pretty sure after day three that the woods around the cabin were so well marked that I needn't expect any bears or bobcats. Even the Jersey Devil would take the long way around this property for a while.

Three weeks had passed so fast and then Carlos called and told me that the house was finished and he and Cal were coming to move me. I cleaned and packed and when they arrived I was so happy to see them. Cal was sweet and hugged me and told me that he had really missed me and I had missed him too. He was one of my best buddies. He had laughed and said the burrito story was even more legend now than the jock strap story. He pointed to the tattoo on his forehead and said, "Lunch at the cabin is being compared to a drunken night in Tijuana. Take it from me. I been there, sugar." I giggled and Carlos chuckled. It was days like this that I really missed the guys.

Cal drove my bug and I rode with Carlos. The drive was quiet and a few miles before we would have turned to go to Rangeman on Haywood, he turned off and drove for another couple of miles and then made a turn off the main road before pulling into a long drive and then through a gate and finally pulling up to a beautiful older two-story home.

Carlos parked and opened the door and came around and helped me out. He said, "Babe this house is only twenty minutes from Rangeman and it's eleven acres and I got it for a bargain price. Ella and Luis found it. It was about to be foreclosed on by a bank. I helped the elderly couple who owned it get into a nice garden home and still got it for a steal.

It was built in 1876 and already had some updates. I just finished more updates specifically for us. It has five bedrooms and one is like an apartment in the house. It has three and a half baths, living room, dining room, TV room and a rec room, an office and a screened in porch. Balconies across the upper backside over the patio. There is a guest cottage on the property and an apartment over the garage too. Out back a stream runs behind the house and I'm having a pool put in and a running track and basketball court and some of the men are building a little tree house for the kids."

The property was beautiful and tranquil feeling. Ella knew me and us and never disappointed. He unlocked the door and opened it and it was so light and warm and yet colorful and cheery in neutral colors with splashes of brights and florals here and there. The decor and furniture was big and comfortable and appropriate for the style of home. There were two fireplaces, one in the dining room and one in the living room. The dining room had a decorative wet-bar niche. There was a large eat-in kitchen with large palladium windows that looked out on a beautiful back yard. There was access to the screened in porch off the kitchen too. The recreation room and adjacent TV room was large with French doors.

We went upstairs and walked down the hall to the master suite and it was huge with a tray ceiling and a large walk-in dressing room. The furniture was deep cherry with a four-poster king size bed. He opened a connecting set of french doors and showed me an office.

He smiled and said, "I can work up here and be close to you and the nursery. There is an upper level deck that accessible from here and our room." He pointed out another set of french doors.

We had a large bath off the master bedroom with a large sunken tub and shower and double vanity. All of the bedrooms were large with ample closet space. He opened a door to a second floor laundry room and there was a door that opened to a suite and he told me that it had it's own entrance from some stairs on the outside. Carlos said, "The garage next to the house is large and there is a pole barn as well on the property. The Jersey turnpike and I-95 are close and RWJ hospital. Do you like it?"

I said, "It's so much house. It's nice and comfortably decorated. I think I'm going to like it here very much."

He said, "We're already moved in. Ella and Luis are moving to the cottage house and I hired a new housekeeping and maintenance team for the Rangeman building. One of the men will be in this separate suite at all times for security. Part of that suite has an office including a security monitoring station. They'll be rotating so you'll have company and won't feel so alone in this large house and if you want privacy, you won't even know that they're here. Do you mind that?"

I sighed. "No. I guess not. Just please don't tell me that there are cameras everywhere in the house." I felt like I would always be living with him and his men and I guess that I needed to get used to it if he was my chosen life partner. But, still. I just hated the intrusive cameras.

He said, "No, Babe. The cameras are only on the entrances to the home and garage and cottage house. Your privacy was considered and taken very seriously."

I gave him the come here finger and put my arms up and he leaned down and I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down for a big hug. "Thank you, honey bear. I love you."

He said, "Babe, Rangeman was my only life until you and Bean came along. Now it's just part of my life. I love you and want you happy."

That night Ella and Luis came over and she showed me where everything was in the kitchen and pantry and we made dinner together. She volunteered to be my teacher and it was fun cooking with her. We made a ziti pasta dish and salad with some french bread. Cal was staying over and the five of us ate dinner together and we all enjoyed it very much. I decided that this might be nice. We would all have our privacy and we could be together like a family when we wanted to. I could do one Rangeman at a time. They were all kind of like our extended family.

Our new bed was heavenly. It was big and comfy and had these soft wonderful sheets on it. We talked a little about the house and before we were finished with the conversation, my husband had removed my pajamas. I guess I should just give up. He loved my pregnant body and my breasts and liked to spend time touching and kissing me. He was a masterful lover and he had not even tried seeking his pleasure without me first having one orgasm since our talk at the cabin. He was becoming as creative at finding new ways to make love considering my big belly as I had been when I was trying to get 'knocked up'.

Even if I wasn't much in the mood, I admit that I loved touching his body too. He was a gorgeous man and I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him and reciprocated his love and affection. We were now in tune with one another and our needs. We had connected and mutually baptized our new home and bed in love and adoration. We had hot, sweaty and nasty balls to the wall..uh..I mean footboard and some on the headboard sex in that new bed. Wish there was a way to cover Bean's ears? Woof! I rolled over after and we spooned and I went to sleep with Carlos rubbing little circles on my belly.

Ella and I walked around the place the next day after breakfast. There was work going on all over the property. They were putting the pool in and working on the apartment over the garage and the landscaper was still working. Luis was building a gazebo between the house and the cottage. It was a really beautiful property with huge trees all around. You wouldn't know you were in the city except for the distant sounds of the cars. I told Ella that she had done really good in finding this place and I was sure that Bean would like it.

I was looking out the bedroom window rubbing my belly late the next afternoon. Bean was kicking like crazy and I was smiling. It was mid-summer now and had been a beautiful day. I was watching a couple of squirrels chase each other around a limb and giggled. It was obvious that the other one wanted the nut that the bigger one carried. I mumbled, "Typical selfish male."

A voice behind me said, "I beg your pardon, wife. I miss your laugh, Babe."

I turned to him. "I didn't realize that I wasn't laughing much. Am I not? Hmmm. Maybe I don't communicate because I don't realize that I even have an issue."

He said, "Babe, you're not difficult if that's what you're thinking. Just different. Is the baby moving? Can I touch your stomach?"

I smiled at him. "Of course you can. Come feel." I turned back to the window and I heard him walk toward me and then his arms went around my belly and he splayed his hands. The baby moved and kicked and he chuckled.

"Tomorrow is another ultrasound. Do we want to know the sex this time?"

He kissed my neck and said, "Yeah, Babe. This time, yes. You have a shower coming up and you and Ella can do the baby room."

I said, "Okay. Tomorrow we know if Bean is a boy or a girl. Then we can start thinking about names."

The next day we went to see my doctor and when she did the ultrasound, she laughed. Bean was aptly named. He had a little frank and beans and just happened to be in a position to proudly show us his Manoso family jewels. Carlos was very proud. He was so excited that he dropped me off and went to Rangeman to tell all the guys and show off the picture.

Ella was putting away groceries in the kitchen when I came in. I told her it was a boy and she clapped her hands together and beamed. "Oh, good. I have been waiting to know. I found the cutest theme for a baby boy nursery. I would like to surprise you and Carlos. I think you would both love it. Would you trust me with it?"

I made a raspberry sound with my lips. "Ella, I have a home because of you. Of course I trust you. I can't wait to see what you found. Besides, I'm not much of a decorator."

I called my Dad's cell phone and told him the news and was going to call Grandma and he said that they would both come the next day to see the house and I could surprise her. I felt like I was mostly back to happy except for the swelling in my ankles and the discomfort in my back. My home was calming and my husband was loving and attentive. I knew how lucky I was to have a good man and all this after that cheating weenie, Dickie. I felt like a princess that got the handsome Prince and now I was living in my own castle.

TBC -

Got a little accidental payback. Where Ranger might have the parking karma. Steph, definitely has the payback karma going for her. Ha!


	19. Chapter 19

**Yesterday I forgot to mention in a note that the house was a real find. Mantlady mentioned the house in her review and it reminded me. A bunch of you read before I updated the post. I found it on realtordotcom and the address is 848 Yardville Allentown Rd in Hamilton NJ and it is number NJ577911550. The link is on my blog!**

Previously -

_I called my Dad's cell phone and told him the news and was going to call Grandma and he said that they would both come the next day to see the house and I could surprise her. I felt like I was mostly back to happy except for the swelling in my ankles and the discomfort in my back. My home was calming and my husband was loving and attentive. I knew how lucky I was to have a good man and all this after that cheating weenie, Dickie. I felt like a princess that got the handsome Prince and now I was living in my own castle._

**Warning - This is your potty and hot beverage alert.**

**Chapter 19**

**Stephanie's POV**

Now I just needed to figure out what I was going to do as an occupation after I had Bean. I wanted to do something and I knew that I couldn't realistically go back to chasing skips and Carlos wouldn't let me anyway. I needed to get on the internet and research jobs and maybe look at the want ads in the newspaper. It would be great if I could find something that I liked part-time.

There was a little kitchen nook with a computer desk and that's where I set up my little office with my laptop. I was looking at stuff on the internet when a throat cleared behind me. I turned around and it was Lester. He said, "Whatcha' doin', beautiful?"

I said, "Hello, boob. I'm looking for a new occupation."

He grinned and snarked, "Type in ball breaker and see what comes up."

Despite the attitude, the smartass remark was funny and I giggled. He chuckled too.

He said, "I'm bored. You want to play some cards or a game? We can play in the apartment upstairs and I can watch the monitors."

I was kind of bored too so I shrugged and said, "Sure."

We grabbed drinks and snacks and headed to the apartment. Lester opened a big walk in closet and it was full of clothes and all kinds of stuff. I said, "Good grief, Les. Looks like a couple or more of you have moved in."

He said, "The guys have been bringing stuff over. We won't have to schlep bags if we have stuff already here. We have clothes, games, movies, video games, porn, magazines. We have everything we need to be comfortable and content."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the games. They did have everything, Monopoly, Yahtzee, Sorry, Scrabble, chess, checkers and backgammon and of course, Battleship and Risk. I smirked, "Everything to be content in _MY_ new home? What do you want to play, dork?"

He grinned. "Hey, I'm family. How about dirty Scrabble."

I snorted. "What is that?"

"We just spell dirty words only. No other words," he said.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm sure I can probably keep up. You make me want to."

After a couple of hours of playing with Lester, I was bright red and had significantly boosted my dirty word vocabulary. We argued over every other word and had to check the computer and the internet every few minutes. I never knew that there were so many dirty words just beginning with ass, butt, cock and dick and I think he knew them all. My back hurt and my ankles were swollen and I just wanted to lay down after this hard afternoon of education.

Lester helped me up and to my room and I laid down and kicked my shoes off. He said, "Where's some lotion, beautiful. I'll give you a foot and ankle rub down."

I said, "Oh, that would be so nice. Check in the bathroom. I have a bottle sitting on the vanity."

He came out and sat on the bed and began rubbing my feet. He said, "Steph?"

My eyes were closed and I was relaxing. "Hmmm?"

"You know we all miss you at Rangeman. The truth is that we would all like to have our own Stephanie. My cousin is a lucky man. And, I can't wait to be an uncle," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Les, that's one of the sweetest things that a guy has ever said to me. Trust me, though. You don't want carbon copies of me. I'm a mess. I hope all you guys find someone special someday soon and I mean that. And, you and that uncle thing makes me nervous. You hoard porn and you just taught me a plethora of foul words." He just gave me a lop-sided grin and shrugged and went back to rubbing my feet and I fell asleep in just a few minutes.

My Dad and Grandma showed up the next day and then Val walked in behind them. I gave her a big hug. I was trying to act normal and I _was_ glad to see her again. She wore a weak smile and hugged me back and looked around. Her dark hair was now blonde and cut in a bob. Must be a popular look in California. Considering that she was more Italian than me, it looked a little garish on her. Cutesy and garish, is that a look? Then I looked at Grandma's hair and she was wearing the same style and color now. I snickered in my head. The_ bobbsey twins_.

I gave them a tour of the house and then we walked around the grounds and Ella invited them in to see the cottage and I showed Dad the apartment over the garage that was now being decorated. Ella had trotted over to the house and made some fresh squeezed lemonade and we sat out on the screened porch and turned the fan on.

Dad said, "Pumpkin, this place is just perfect for you and Carlos. I can't believe he found such a place in the city limits and so close to his business."

I said, "Ella and Luis came across it. I really do love it here."

Val mumbled, "It's a little pretentious and with servants." She made a face.

I cleared my throat and said, "Carlos is very concerned about security. That's his business. Ella and Luis are here because we want them here and we don't consider them servants. We consider them family and our caretakers. They look after us and so does the Rangeman that's in residence daily."

She said, "Really? Your husband doesn't care that you're alone in the house with another man every day?"

Grandma said, "These Range boys have some real impressive packages. You should see some of those humdingers." She dug her phone out of her bag and punched it a couple times and put it in front of Val's face. Her eyes got big and she looked closer at the phone.

I sighed, "Val, look at me. I'm not sexy material except to my husband because the bun in the oven is his. I'm way huge now."

Val said, "But, this man? Do many of them look like him?"

Grandma said, "Stephie, get those wedding pictures out. She can take a look for herself. She missed one hell of a good time. Too bad that cheater of yours didn't leave sooner, Val honey." Valerie glared at Grandma. Time to change the subject.

"I'll go get the pictures," I said as I jumped up and waddled out of the room.

Hector and Manny arrived while we were looking at the pictures. They had spent much time with my Dad and Grandma and liked them. They said hello to my Dad and hugged Grandma and laughed when she scored a couple feels. Val jumped when Grandma went for a second grope of Manny and Hector slapped her hand. My Dad just chuckled. He was used to them. I introduced them to Val and I noticed that she was really eyeing Manny and her eyes were moving up and down his body and had settled on his significant package a couple times and then she started grinning at him. It wasn't lost on Hector either. He was glaring at her. When I got up to go to the bathroom and pee, he followed me _all_ the way in. I really had to go and started to say something and then just sighed and pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet anyway. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He grouched, "Your sister is a puta. I don't like her."

I said calmly, "Hec, I don't like her much either sometimes. However, she's my sister and we have to love her flaws and all. That goes for you too, comprender?"

He sneered, "She better keep her perfectly painted fingernails off Manny or I'll break one."

I wiped and stood and went to the sink. "The nail or the finger?" I made a face at him to get my point across and said, "Hector, Manny doesn't want her or any other woman. He wants you. You know that. What's your real issue?"

He grumbled, "I don't know for sure. I just don't like her. I'm going to keep an eye on her."

I sighed. "Okay. Whatever. Come on."

I was emotionally exhausted by the time they left. Hector had impulsively reached for his knives a couple times and I had to kick him. Val's attitude wasn't lost on anyone. I thought I would just mainly chalk it up to my mother's influence and the fact that she was angry and unhappy because of what her cad of a husband had just done to her. I had been there and it was seriously painful and humiliating at the time.

Ella and I cooked that night and Manny and Hector watched us cooking the dinner like hawks. They were making sure that no funny fixings were included. She made us a big fluffy chocolate cake for dessert. The three of us had a love of good food and dessert in common. We had two slices each after dinner.

Carlos slept in and woke me the next morning in the usual way. He poked me and rubbed his magnificently toned and male body against me. He did let me slowly wake up because he wanted me to ride him. I told him that he was just being lazy and he gave me a wolf grin. He pulled the covers off me and crawled down my body like a cat and then his mouth was on me and 'O', my goodness... Two orgasms later, I dutifully mounted him.

I was riding him and bouncing as fast as I could under the circumstances. I was holding my belly and he was holding my swollen breasts and we were both about to blow when I saw movement in my peripheral vision. I turned and yelled the nastiest string of _NEW_ curse words and Carlos growled, "Oh yeah, tell me Babe. Awww. Fuck yeah!" Then he seized up for a second and squeezed my ass and came in a big rush and I had been trying to fall off of him so that I could roll off the bed. He was holding my hips in place and moaning, "Ahhh. Wait. I'm still coming." I slapped my hand on his jaw and forcefully turned his head to the window and I felt his spasms cease immediately and the look on his face changed from ecstasy to one that I've heard described as making men literally piss themselves.

He sort of gave me a hand and pitched me off him. I bounced on the bed once and somehow just landed on my feet on the floor on the other side of the bed. That sight that had gotten my attention and then his was now on the move. More like hauling ass. He growled again and sprang out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and went flying out the door.

I quickly pulled on something to wear to follow and ran to the apartment to grab a stun gun. I didn't want bloodshed on the property of my new home. I had no idea what had gotten into those two bozos. These guys were like two pesky brothers. It's not like they didn't know that they would get an ass spanking over this stunt. It was one thing to prank me, but Carlos? Suicide.

The sight that had caught my attention while having_ sex_ with my husband was Manny and Hector on the balcony outside our bedroom window and they were holding up their hands. Manny was showing seven fingers while Hector was only showing six. I guess they were rating our copulative performance. I sighed. Now I was on my way to save their stupid lives. A six? I think I need to test another special recipe.

I found Carlos at the creek trying to drown Manny and Hector was on Carlos's back pounding him and yelling in Spanish. The workers were all staring in shock at the spectacle. I yelled at Carlos, ''Honey bear, we don't waterboard at home. Let him go!'' Hector turned to me and looked at me like I was nuts and went back to his head lock. Carlos did let Manny up for one breath. Okay, guess I have no choice. I flicked on the stun gun and zapped my husband in the ass. He fell with his face in the creek and we rolled him over and out of the water. I smacked the shit out of both of them and told them that I recommended that they call an early shift change. They both hauled ass for the second time this morning.

The workers were really fast and efficient the next couple days. One crew and then another finished early. We must have scared them. I guess they didn't think the creek incident was normal. Cal told me that the bozo's had both been given monitor duty for a month each. I know Hector for sure hates those boring monitors.

Carlos was grouchy that whole day. The next day he was pretty much over it and I mentioned their scores. He had chuckled and said, "Babe, we should have at least scored an eight." I had grumbled and smacked him too and told him to do his own boner maintenance for a few days and that had made him guffaw.

Hector had come to fix a problem with my laptop and upgrade it and he had grinned at me and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Now we are even, hermana."

"You risked life and limb for payback? Sheesh. Love you too, estúpido. But, next time, I'm not saving you or your boyfriend's miserable lives."

Speaking of miserable, I was now over eight months. My back hurt and my ankles and feet were swollen and I didn't care if I passed gas or who was behind me. My only concern was just getting through the days. Lester had walked in a room and caught me scratching my back up and down a column in the house like a bear and of course, I farted. He had furrowed his brows and said, "Steph. You're fucking scaring me. Do all pregnant women act like you do? How..does Ranger deal?"

I kept scratching. "I don't know you bonehead. I guess he's just blinded by his love for me and Bean. You probably won't understand until you have your own bean carrier. Now get over here and help me with this spot in the back this pole is missing." He groaned and reluctantly walked behind me.

TBC -

Anyone else but a gay couple would be dead. Hector and Manny should be glad they only got monitors. Right? I don't know about you guys, but with pregnancy comes the beginning of a lack of modesty. Did anyone else experience that particular change in yourself?

Thought about Val? How about a new job for Steph? The blog is updated if you have comments.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lots of comments on all the topics, Val, modesty and a new occupation. I really like the idea a few of you gave about her own business at home doing searches for a bunch of businesses. Like a people finder or information specialist. The only problem that I thought of is that Ranger's search programs are proprietary and he may have access to government files because of his security clearance. They would almost have to be partners in the business. Hmmm. Will have to think on it. More thoughts are welcome. Thank you!**

**Note - I would do the normal warning on this chapter. Some of the ****antics in it are pretty funny.**

**Chapter 20**

**Stephanie's POV**

There were two baby showers happening. Today was mine at my house given to me by Mary Lou and Ella and the guys had wanted to have one at Rangeman for the new father to be. It had taken place a couple day ago. I had mentioned to Ella that I didn't really care for the average silly shower games that most people planned and I wasn't much for being the center of attention. She and Mary Lou had planned a few bearable games and then yesterday Ella had come in the kitchen snickering. She told me that two or three games would be good for door prizes, but she now had the real entertainment. She called Mary Lou and they had both agreed and saved the surprise for me.

Carlos had come in the day of his Rangeman shower grinning and Hal had the shift that night and both of them and Luis had snickered and chuckled all through dinner. Ella and I looked at each other. Ella had said that Lester and Manny and Hector had come to her for input on shower ideas and she just referred them to the internet and told them to pull up silly baby shower games. They had just nodded and hadn't bothered her again about it. We couldn't imagine what they had cooked up in the end for that shower at Rangeman. We both agreed that we would have loved to be a fly on those walls.

Carlos said that Luis and Ella had told him that they would take care of bringing the gifts over and we could both go through everything together after mine. The guys for some reason hadn't wanted to do the opening of the gifts part and Carlos said that they were having too much fun playing games. That had raised an eyebrow or both. Baby shower games?

The girls arrived and were informed that if they said the word baby that they would get a safety-pin attached to them and the person pin free at the end of the shower would win a door prize for not slipping. The participants were Lula, Connie, Val, Grandma, Mrs. Manoso and Abuela Rosa and Carlos's sisters and sister-in-law.

We did two more games. Everyone cut string to guess my belly size and photos of mine and Carlos's faces had been made and the features cut out and the women were given a paper plate and a glue stick and were told to commence creating Bean's face. Abuela Rosa had come up with the best silly likeness after everyone voted. Then Celia mentioned a tiny floating baby in her iced tea and she got a door price too. Then Ella announced the games were over.

Turns out that the whole Rangeman shower had been videoed and she said that she had only watched about two minutes and it was laugh out loud hilarious. That was to be our entertainment for the rest of the shower. We all clapped at that and went to the kitchen and got a slice of cake and refreshed our drinks and settled in to watch in the TV room.

The party was held in the gym at Rangeman and they had brought in chairs and some tables and were sitting around and had music playing. My husband was wearing a blue baby bonnet. How they managed to get him to wear that without handcuffing his hands behind his back and to the chair, I just don't know. His mother and grandmother and sisters loved seeing that. This was a side of him that they had not seen in a long time. A smiling and playful son and brother.

The guys had their own version of 'Don't say Baby'. The guy who said it had to suck a pacifier until the next guy slipped. That started us giggling when the first guy to say it turned out to be Luis and Lester popped a pacifier in his mouth. Ella was snickering and shaking her head.

The next game they played was with Play Doh. They were given a can and told to mold a baby Manoso. Naturally, Bean was given an enormous penis and testicles on several and big ears on one, one had crazy hair and one had huge feet hands and penis. The next game they played was bobbing for nipples. Four at a time played and got down on their hands and knees and bobbed in buckets for bottle nipples. I noticed something funny about them and looked at Ella. She said, "Yep, they painted them. They were very thorough in their planning it seems."

They had interesting choices for door prizes. Movie passes, gift cards to different stores like Best Buy and RadioShack and Bass Pro Shop, condoms, porn, stag magazines, sex gadgets and stuff, etc.

Next came the 'Dirty Diaper' game. The diapers were full of melted chocolate candy and the guys had to determine the type of candy bar. Watching the guys sniff those diapers and then reluctantly stick those tongues inside to get a taste had extracted some gags and some giggles from the women at my shower. They followed that up with another food one. They had pureed baby food jars lined up and the guys were supposed to guess the particular food items they were made from. It only took a couple minutes to see that someone had tampered with the jars. The victims were grimacing and spitting and gagging and the rest were rolling on the floor and holding their stomachs. The prize for the one that had given it the best try was a thong made of candy. That had turned out to be Zip and I didn't even want to think about his guess.

Then there was baby bottle bowling, pacifier spitting to see who could chuck it the furthest, baby bottle drinking races. They were filled with beer of course. They followed that with a pass the bottle game without using hands and that was hilarious. The next person couldn't pass by the same body part and the guys had to get creative. They handcuffed the guys that cheated the most. I watched as my husband laughed out loud while holding his stomach at the guys' antics.

The girls started really laughing when the guys were given baby bellies by putting balloons up their shirts and their task was to tie their boots without popping the balloons. Only two guys were able to manage and it was surprising that one was Hal who was one of the biggest guys. 'Pin the Sperm on the Egg' was funny. There was a huge uterus on the wall with an egg in it and they were blindfolded and given a big ugly sperm with a face on it and spun around and told to nail the egg. There were big paper sperms faces stuck all over the gym before they were finished.

Then they had a another bottle drinking round and commenced to try to diaper their own baby with real cloth diapers and pins. The baby bottoms just happened to be balloons. That had some guys cursing as they popped balloons like mad and the rest were rolling on the floor cracking up again. They had a diaper relay. They had two teams and had evidently cut up old t-shirts or something to make diapers and the task was to diaper the team member and send him off to tag the next. They had again been really creative. They introduced a big wheel tricycle into the relay race. With the men drinking beer it resulted in yelps of pain, stabs, cursing and hilarity. And, the big wheel crashed and died before the relay was over.

They took a break and ate pizza which they had made into a version of a shower game. They had called it 'Baby Huey' and it was really hilarious. The guy with the name on the bottom of his paper plate was the victim. The unlucky plate holder had been Tank and a couple of the guys hauled him into the shower rooms and when he came out, he was wearing a baby bonnet like Carlos's and an adult diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. They had even cut a t-shirt off to right below his nipples to look like the cartoon character. This is the point where we all lost it and spewed drinks and were rolling and holding our stomachs.

After the meal they blindfolded two guys at a time and put safety pins all over them, clothes, boots, hair, everywhere. They were to feel and find ten pins on each other. That caused more guffawing when the guys were groping and feeling each other up. Of course they were good at it and thorough because they had to do pat downs with skips all the time.

The last game was called 'How the baby was made'. The game involved a full roll of toilet paper and a toilet plunger with a wooden stick. The task was to simulate the act of copulation with one person as the female holding the paper roll between their legs and the other was to put the plunger stick between their legs and try to get it in the toilet paper roll hole. The guys were very creative with the different positions. Lester and Bobby did doggy and Ram put Hal against the wall and raised his leg and Hal turned so red that even his hair flamed. Many were left with injured testicles from being poked with the stick. Then there was Manny and Hector. Sigh and really? Shit.

Manny laid down and put the toilet roll between his legs and Hector stuck the plunger between his legs and crawled up Manny trying to put the plunger in the hole and sat on his groin bouncing. I flashed candy apple red and slapped my hand over my face and spread my fingers. Carlos stomped over and removed Hector from Manny by his ears and I heard a stifled chuckle next to me and turned to Ella. She muttered, "Luis was here that day. He had a talk with the boys." My mouth flew open I was so embarrassed. She just patted my leg and winked.

The women at the shower had laughed so hard and enjoyed the guys' version of the shower so much, it was a definite hit. I opened my presents next and got some great practical ones and some personal and silly ones as well including a nursing tank top, D batteries and Preparation H, Nipple Butter, dry shampoo and more. Thanks a bunch girls.

I was surprised by one last shower game. More than just the gifts and who gave what had been noted. My responses to the gifts that I had been given had been recorded on paper and now they were going to be read out loud. ML snickered and said, "So, this is what Steph said the night that Bean was made…" Oh, jeez. No.

Mary Lou began, "I haven't been able to see my panties for ages much less wear one of these. This is so not fair. Oh, how cute. These are big. Wow! I love this! How do I use it? Shut up. Seriously? How does this work? I guess I rub this on my... Is it going to hurt that bad? Do I need this? What is this for? This looks painful. Is there a manual? More, I need more of this one. What happens if I mess up? Okay, just give it to me. No! Get out of town! I'm done." That string had extracted a bunch of giggles.

The last thing that Ella had done was show us all up to the nursery. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. It was done in a honey bear theme. The walls were cream color with a precious border all the way around and tree and forest decals were on two walls. The furniture was birch in a deep brown and the bedding was green and aqua, beige and white and brown and yellow. It was little teddy bears with bees swarming around them and the trees with the hives. There were pictures, a crib mobile, a lamp, a couple big raggy soft rugs in two colors and a comfy rocker. It was just too cute and perfect.

It had been a fun day. When Carlos came home I showed him the baby room and he loved it. We sat on the floor and went through everything and all the gifts and declared that we were almost ready for Bean's arrival. Even with the ridiculous fun and games with the guys, they had really gotten us some good gifts and gift cards. We decided that we only needed to do one more thing in that room at that moment. We laid in the honey bear forest a while later naked and sated and happy on the soft raggy rug. The one thing that I knew for sure and that kept me so connected and rooted to Carlos was that I knew that baby Bean had been consummated from true love and I didn't care about the rest of the small stuff any longer.

I realized that Carlos was more than one man in the same gorgeous package. His good friends and men were an extension of him. His devotion and obligation to everyone was eternal and his word was always gospel and true. He was not like any other man and he was mine. The past was becoming the past and no matter what, I knew that even with my flaws that he was my biggest fan. He gave me a new confidence in myself. I know it sounds cheesy, but my heart, mind and body all felt aligned now. I felt like I was ready for the birth and our future.

I woke from my nap by the doorbell ringing like crazy about a week later and groaned as I waddled out of my room and down the stairs to answer it. I looked out the peephole and opened the door. It was Val and she rushed in and turned to me. Her face was red and tear stained and she looked a little crazy. I said, "Val, you okay? Can I get you something?"

She balled her fists and snapped, "No, I'm not okay! My life changed today. I found out it's all a lie and worse. Oh God, so much worse." She looked like she was deep in thought and then looked at me and said with venom in her voice, "You! It's all because of you. You married your rich ... What color is he anyway? It's not even legal or sanctioned by the church either. You embarrassed the whole family and you drove a wedge between our parents. You turned your back on our mother and disgraced us all. Now our father is leaving all because of you. He spoke hateful words to her and accused her of..of awful things."

Oh, no. I knew what this was about. She must have heard Dad talking to our Mom about Morelli. They must have had a blow up.

I said, "Val, let's go sit down. Can I fix you a drink or something. I'm sorry that you're so upset."

She snapped, "You don't know. You don't know what you've done! You don't know how bad this is!"

I said calmly, "If it has to do with Antonio Morelli. I know, but I haven't known very long."

She sneered, "You don't know everything. No one knew and no one ever needed to know. Now, I don't know what to do. I have my baby to worry about. I have her to think about. What am I going to do now..?" She didn't seem to be really talking to me now. I think she was talking to herself.

Oh, jeez. She was pulling on her hair and some came out in her hand. Whoa! I had no idea that she would take it this bad. I felt a presence and turned and saw Cal in the mirror in the foyer. He waved and nodded I guess to let me know that he was there. No one else was home. Luis and Ella were out for the day.

Val looked up at me again. "You never did anything but cause trouble. You always embarrassed our mother. You should be the misfit, the one that doesn't belong. Not me! Oh my God, my Angie. How ironic. She's named after her..." She put her hands to her face and groaned.

What? What the hell was she talking about?

I said, "Val, I really think that you could use a drink. Let me get you something."

I waddled to the bar and got her a shot of vodka and came back and handed it to her. She grabbed it and downed it and coughed. Then she walked around in circles for a minute and she plopped down on the couch and finally looked up at me again.

Her voice was hollow when she said, "Stephanie, he says Joe is my half-brother." I nodded.

She grabbed her hair and pulled again and made a whining noise and then whispered, "If that's true, Oh God, poor Angie!"

I wanted to reach out to her and I said softly, "What Val? What's wrong with Angie?" I was really worried about my niece now.

She started laughing hysterically all of a sudden and looked up. "Maybe if I move to Kentucky or West Virginia or somewhere like that it won't be as bad when people find out about us." What? I was starting to get frustrated and a little scared she was acting so weird.

I said, "Val, just tell me what the hell has happened already. You're not making sense."

TBC -

The honey bear bedding is real. Target and several other places had it. I put a link on the blog with some other notes.


	21. Chapter 21

**How about those showers? The guys know how to make the mundane fun, don't they? I know it sounds cruel what I'm about to reveal about Val. In the story, there will be some good come from it later on. A guest had a good idea again for the job situation. Thank you for the idea. Might know where I'll go with that now too. Toddlers are funny, so I decided to take the story into the future a little so that you could get a glimpse into life with the Bean. Happy reading and thanks for the reviews!**

**Regarding that Kentucky crack, my husband is from PA and moved to the south and he makes the incest crack all the time. He says bluegrass music is romantic bang on your favorite cousin tunes. I know, he's sick! **

Previously,

_She started laughing hysterically all of a sudden and looked up. "Maybe if I move to Kentucky or somewhere like that it won't be as bad when people find out about us." What? I was starting get frustrated and a little scared she was acting so weird._

_I said, "Val, just tell me what the hell has happened already. You're not making sense."_

**Chapter 21**

**Stephanie's POV**

Valerie let out a great big sob and looked up at me as tears began rolling down her face. "Angie's father is..is Joe Morelli."

Holy shit! This was way over the 'Burg. This was real 'Peyton Place' stuff. I was still stunned speechless and hadn't had a chance to recover when she started talking again.

"It was during that time when Steve was on that trip for a couple weeks and I came and stayed here for a month. We hadn't been married long and I guess we were trying to adjust. We were fighting and not getting along that well during that time. That's why I decided to stay longer. We hadn't had sex for at least two weeks before I left. I was in a club with some friends and ran into Joe. I remembered him and he was so much hotter than high school and I had crushed on him like every other girl during those years. I was tipsy and he came on to me and I went home with him that night. The timing was..shit..I just know. Angie even looks like him. My marriage got better and I had another baby and I just buried it."

Oh, jeez. I really, really wish I hadn't heard this. This was a total bleach the ears moment. What it is with the women in this family and the deep dark secrets? She's opening her mouth again. Fuck, she's not done.

"Dad is leaving Mom. He said that he couldn't take her judging you and mistreating you. He said that she didn't love him and never really did." She sounded defeated and then a minute later laughed hysterically again and I instinctively jumped back a little. "Why didn't all of it just stay buried? You know her. If she knew what I did, she would make me carry a sign with big bold letters saying 'The Incestful Daughter!' and parade me all over Chambersburg." I kind of cringed at those words and the picture and Bean did a flip-flop and kicked me hard.

She mumbled, "He talked about the rest. They didn't know I was there. I was supposed to be at work and came in while they were arguing."

I finally said, "Val, I am so sorry. I just don't know what to say to make you feel better."

She slowly got up and started toward me with a sick smile on her face. She said, "Daddy loves you more because you're his and he just dug all this bad up recently because of you and he's leaving Mommy because of you! This is all your doing. All..your..fault! She suddenly reached out and slapped me in the face. I was still recovering from the slap when she growled and reached for me again. Cal was there in an instant and grabbed her and hauled her to the door and pitched her out.

I stood there in shock watching and not believing the whole surreal scene. Cal walked back in the living room and before he could say a word, a pain hit me like none other that I had ever felt before. It took my breath and bent me over. He ran over and put his arm around me. "Steph? What's going on? Do I need to call somebody?"

Another sharp pain hit me and I cried out. I said weakly, "Maybe it's just the excitement of that confrontation. Maybe just help me to my room."

He reached down and scooped me up into his arms carrying me bridal style and groaned. I had to giggle a little through the pain. "I know I have to be heavy, Cal. You sure you want to try to take the stairs with me."

He said, "I'm fine, doll. Just an old injury lettin' me know it's still there. Let me get you up the stairs and I'll call Bob and Ranger."

He started up the stairs and another really sharp pain hit me and I whimpered. He had just made it to the top of the stairs when I felt a gush and my pants felt damp. I looked down and then up at Cal. He looked really worried.

"Steph, you just soaked us both."

I said a little abashed, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't pee on us. I think my water just broke."

I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and his skin turned pale and beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his knees buckled and both of us started going down. In seconds he was laying flat on the floor out cold and I was just sitting there on his stomach. I was trying to move off him when another very sharp pain came and paralyzed me. I started to panic and began fanning Cal with my hands. I said frantically, "Cal, I need you. This is not the time to be showing me your sensitive side."

He groaned and opened his eyes in about a minute and I looked down into his face. "Cal, we have to hurry and change clothes. I need your help. I think we need to get to the hospital and quick." He just nodded and set me on the floor and then slowly got up wobbling a little and shook his head a couple times. He finally scooped me up again and ran with me to my room.

"Tell me where your clean clothes are. I'll grab them for you and run and change mine." He pulled out his phone and talked while taking orders from me and digging in drawers and the closet and pitching stuff at me. He was still talking as he ran to the apartment. He was back in less than five minutes still pulling a clean shirt down over his head and trying to tie his boot laces. I told him not to worry about a bag. I knew that Ella would bring me one. He raced me back out the door and down the stairs in less than five more minutes.

On the way to the hospital the pains came closer and were even more intense and I was starting to get overwhelmed with the need to push. Cal was screaming down the road in the SUV.

I squealed and reached over and grabbed his arm and squeezed and he was grimacing and his eyes were like saucers when he looked over at me. I said, "Cal, I'm going to have to push."

He looked frantic and turned back to the road and slammed the pedal down to the floor. He gulped and said calmly, "No, no. You can hold it. We're almost there."

I grit my teeth and snapped out, "I couldn't even hold a fart in at half this pregnant, Cal! How am I supposed to keep this baby from coming out. He wants to come now!"

"No. No he doesn't. You just think he wants to. He wants to wait till we get to the hospital." I could tell he was really scared like me, but was trying to sound calm.

Another really bad pain hit me. "I'm pushing."

"Shit!"

I heard a siren and Cal just looked in the rearview mirror and kept his foot to the floor. I was screaming now and I_ was_ pushing. I couldn't help it. It seemed like almost right away there was another siren and Cal was weaving in and out of traffic and cursing an insane blue streak. I even think I heard a couple new dirty words through my screaming and groaning and whimpering. Finally, he squealed into the RWJ Hospital lot and up to the emergency room doors. The sirens seem to still be closing in.

Cal jumped out and ran inside the emergency room doors and four cops jumped out of cruisers and were yelling at him with guns drawn. Another pain hit me and this time it almost took me into the floorboard of the truck. I felt him. He _was_ coming. The door was swung wide and a cop I didn't know was aiming a gun at me. I growled, "I'm having a baby here, smokey the asshat! Help me you fucking blue meanie!"

He started yelling and Cal was back now and grabbed me out. I was screaming and wiggling in his arms. The next thing I knew I was being dropped on a gurney and rolling away. Hands were all over me and my clothes were being removed and I was pushing again.

**Ranger's POV**

Cal called and left a message that he was taking Stephanie to the hospital. He didn't say why. The baby wasn't due yet. What the hell happened? Bobby was upset because he had been planning to stay in the apartment the last month of Steph's pregnancy. He had been studying to take the MCAT for med school and was due to take it the next week. He was driving the SUV and we were speeding to the hospital when we heard chatter on the police scanner about an SUV doing about ninety that wouldn't stop on Whitehorse Hamilton and that's the road that the RWJ hospital is off of. We both looked at each other and Bobby pressed the gas pedal harder.

We got there about five minutes later and ran past the black and whites with their lights still on and into the ER doors and looked around. As I passed a couple of the cops I heard one say something about the pregnant crazy haired lady in the SUV having a really nasty mouth and he didn't deserve to be called no names. Cal was sitting there with his head in his hands. I ran over to him. "Where is she, Cal?"

He looked up at me with concern in his eyes. The guy looked like shit. He said, "They took her. The baby was coming out, man. We almost didn't make it."

I ran to the desk and asked where Stephanie had been taken. The nurse said, "Sir, we don't know yet if she's still down here or if they took up her up to the maternity floor. Are you a relative?"

I barked, "I'm her husband and I want to know where she is now. Please."

She picked up the phone and spoke and waited and then spoke again and told whoever was on the line that I was there.

She said, "She didn't make it upstairs. A nurse is coming to get you." I nodded and thanked her.

I waited about five impatient minutes and then a nurse came. She said, "You're Mrs. Manoso's husband?" I nodded.

She smiled. "You have a new baby boy. He was very impatient. We barely had time to get her behind a curtain and he arrived."

I let the breath out that I didn't realize that I'd been holding. "Are they both alright?"

"They seem to be. Her doctor and a pediatrician have been called. We're waiting now. The ER doctor just finished the delivery and she's just resting before we take her up to the maternity ward."

We walked into the room and Stephanie was laying on a gurney with a sheet over her and on top of the sheet was a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. When I stood over them, two sets of eyes looked at me. The little one had dark blue eyes with a damp sprinkling of dark hair and he was a mess. He hadn't been cleaned up yet. He was a little darker than Steph and he was beautiful.

Stephanie gave me a weak smile and said, "You missed all the fun, Dad. Is Cal okay?"

I smiled back at her. "He looks pretty traumatized. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I think I must be pretty lucky. All I heard about was the horror stories of the twenty-four hour deliveries with all the pain. I felt the pain alright. I wouldn't want to go through it for that length of time. My biggest ordeal was trying to keep him from coming out before we got here. It was scary."

"Babe, he wasn't due yet. Did something happen? Did you have an accident or something?"

She snorted, "Oh yeah. The accident was my sister, Val."

A doctor came in and a nurse followed with a portable bassinet. He took the baby and told us that they were taking him up to neonatal to do all of his tests and he would be cleaned up and likely finished by the time she got settled on the floor.

Her doctor finally arrived and checked her and conferred with the ER doctor and deemed Stephanie completely delivered and in good shape and she was taken up to a private room on the maternity ward. She was allowed to shower and a nurse tended her after.

I had sent poor Cal back to the house. He had done good for Steph and Bean. While she was being cared for I had called Luis and Ella and had them calling my family and hers and Rangeman with the news.

When she got settled in bed, I kicked off my boots and got in bed with her and pulled her to me. I said, "Tell me about Val. What happened"

She groaned. "I don't even want to repeat what she told me."

I made a face, "It's that bad?"

She said, "Oh, it's bad. More fallout from my mother and her dalliance with Morelli. There are two more victims in the mess now. Val's oldest daughter and Joe Morelli. The whole thing just made me sick."

I couldn't think what she could possibly be getting ready to tell me. How could the daughter and Joe be victims?

"I don't understand, Babe."

She sighed. "Carlos, Val's daughter is Joe Morelli's. It happened while she was having marital problems and was here visiting for a month. They were drunk and ran into each other in a club and they had unprotected sex I'm guessing. When I think about it, Angie does look like him. Her husband was lighter in coloring and had light color hair. Angie has the darker Italian skin and look. Val was so upset she blamed me and tried to attack me. I think that's how this happened." She waved her hand around.

I whispered, "Christ! What a fucking mess."

We heard a gasp come from the doorway and looked up. We watched as Stephanie's poor Dad choked on a sob and turned and walked away.

Stephanie said, "Oh Lord, Carlos. Please go look after him. He's going to blame himself. Make sure he doesn't do anything... Like kill somebody or himself."

I nodded and got up and pulled my boots on. What a dysfunctional mess this family was. The only truly innocent one _was_ Stephanie. She had struggled her whole life to fit in and be accepted for the person she was. She was brave and vibrant, special and loving and invisible in that family. Except for when she didn't behave the way her mother expected. It sounded more and more like most of the attention she got as a child and teenager was of the negative kind. No one really knew her or appreciated her except for maybe her grandmother.

The parents' mistakes just kept multiplying. The person I was the most pissed off at was Helen Plum. That loathsome woman's shit had now affected me and mine more than once. What I really wanted to do was make the hateful bitch disappear. Realistically, I would just have to settle for ripping her ice cold ass again. That whole mess should have been revealed to both daughters when they became adults. Valerie should have had the choice to have a sibling relationship with Joe Morelli, not this God awful debacle. This wasn't Joe Morelli's fault. If he knew about all of this, he would likely be sick too. The sister Val, is going to be the loose cannon in this. She just might be as nutty or maybe crazier than her mother. If word of this gets out, it'll be by her lips. And, you bet I'm going to get the details about her attacking Stephanie in our house. That shit won't be happening again.

I caught up with Frank going out the doors of the hospital and took his arm and asked him to come with me. We went to the cafeteria and got something to drink and sat in a quiet corner. The man didn't say anything and looked terrible. I said, "Frank, Stephanie and Bean are fine. I don't think your daughter Valerie is fine right now. What do you know about today?"

A tear escaped out of the corner of one of the man's eyes. He said, "I left Helen today. Naturally, we had words before. I guess Valerie must have overheard. I didn't even know that she was there. I planned to talk to Helen after Val went to work. I would have never wanted her to find out the way she did. I'm sure she was devastated."

I said, "I don't know the whole story yet. Apparently she showed up at our house upset and she attacked Stephanie. Did you hear what Stephanie said about Joe Morelli and the daughter, Angie?"

He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"Frank, it's not directly your fault. I see you as a victim in this too. You and Helen both could have avoided exposing other victims by being honest with both girls when they became adults. Val should have had the choice to have a sibling type relationship with Joe, not this. It was irresponsible of both of you to try and bury Helen's mistake. However, what's done is done. You took on the responsibility of being a father to Valerie. She needs you right now and she may even need professional help. You need to go talk to her and Helen. I'll wait to deal with the fact that Valerie attacked my wife and caused her to go into labor early, but I will be dealing with her."

He looked up at me and started to speak and then just nodded. I walked him out and told him that whatever Valerie needed I would support her and pay for the help. He thanked me and promised to call me and come to the hospital the next day.

I went to the nursery to check on my son and found him sleeping and found my wife the same in her room. I kicked off my boots again and crawled in next to her and pulled her to me. Stephanie wiggled closer. She fit me perfect. The woman I loved and adored, my lover. All that mattered to me right this minute was that she was alright and my son was born healthy. I sighed and closed my eyes.

TBC -

I wrote a little ode to poor Cal. Did you guys get it. Know you did. Ha!


	22. Chapter 22

**What a family mess, huh? You can't bury secrets like Helen's. Now it's just bigger and nastier. Wonder if Frank is going to hide or take control? Steph's dirty Scrabble education has already come in handy and will again. Hehe. **

Previously -

_I went to the nursery to check on my son and found him sleeping and found my wife the same in her room. I kicked off my boots again and crawled in next to her and pulled her to me. Stephanie wiggled closer. She fit me perfect. The woman I loved and adored, my lover. All that mattered to me right this minute was that she was alright and my son was born healthy. I sighed and closed my eyes._

**Chapter 22**

**Ranger's POV**

The next day Steph's OBGYN came and deemed her well enough to be released and the pediatrician had said that Bean was ready. He just needed a name, a circumcision, and the nurses wanted to bring him for a breast feeding lesson with Steph.

He turned out to be a true son of mine. Finding the nipple or figuring out what to do with it was no problem for him. We both laughed as he rooted for a minute and then latched on. Stephanie wanted to keep the beloved nickname he had been given many months ago and was fine to give him a Spanish name and part of mine. We finally decided on Benito Carlos Manoso. Benito meant blessed one and we could call him Bean while he was small and then Ben later. It worked and was a fine name.

Ella and Luis came and brought a bag for Stephanie and she showered and dressed and we went to the nursery and they gave us care instructions for him and his little raisin left from the umbilical cord and the circumcision that had just been done. My poor boy was grouchy and I didn't blame him one bit. Holding him in my arms for the first time was a beautiful moment. He was so tiny and fragile and my heart just grew as I held him. Mi hijo.

Life was different from the time we brought the Bean home. He was now the master of this domain and everything revolved around that tiny little boy. Ella and Luis temporarily took a room in the main house across from the nursery to help with the baby. He woke us up in the night for feedings frequently. At first we were all running at the same time when he cried. We saw the ridiculousness of that and finally, settled on a more sane plan.

Steph was fine to get up and go in the nursery and quietly feed him in the night as long as she was able to nap and rest during the day. That kept her from pumping milk so much which she hated and Ella was able to take over during the day while she rested. I took him when I got home from work and enjoyed it. I went in the nursery often and would find one of my men in the rocker holding him and talking to him. Cal liked to spend time in the nursery and carry him around in his car carrier that we called the bucket. Bean was spending time in the apartment already. Neither one of us minded. We knew that the men would be as much a part of his life as ours. They were fascinated with him and cared about him as much or more than us.

A couple weeks had gone by and I was fucking horny as hell and taking an extra shower a day. Part of Steph's release instructions was that she couldn't have intercourse for six weeks and until after her postnatal visit. Damn, we had a month to go. She hadn't mentioned it and I wasn't sure if it was because she didn't care right now or there was just nothing to be done about it. I wanted to ask her more than once for a little attention especially when I woke up with that raging hard-on in the morning. I just felt like that would make me a selfish ass for thinking about my own satisfaction. Married life had spoiled me. I was used to getting laid at least once a day and sometimes more. Damn, it's not like I haven't had long dry spells before. Buck up, Manoso.

My mother and abuela were coming tomorrow to stay a couple nights and be with the baby. I had not heard from Frank since the day we left the hospital. He came to see his grandson with Edna and didn't say much about what was going on at home and I didn't pry. I just told him to let me know if he needed my help and that the apartment over the garage was available to him. I didn't know if not hearing anything was a good thing or bad.

Stephanie had not mentioned a word about the day Val came to the house and Bean was born. I didn't know if it was hard for her to deal with or if she just had other more important things to focus on or a little of both. After our company goes home might be a good time to have a talk about it. I wanted to hear the rest of the story and wanted to deal with Valerie's actions that day. If Stephanie wanted to visit a professional to talk about these family issues then I just wanted her to know that I would support her and help her. She and Bean were my priorities.

**Stephanie's POV**

I just couldn't believe that two weeks had already gone by since the little Bean was born. I was still learning every day about all this new Mom stuff. I bungled everything for few days. One of the things that I was going to do in the last month of pregnancy was take a class and I didn't get the chance.

The first diaper that I had opened had totally freaked me out. I scared the crap out of poor Bean and everyone within hearing distance when I screamed. Ella and Carlos had both come running and I had pointed to the diaper frantic. "We have to take him back to the hospital. Something is wrong with him!"

Ella had squeezed my hand and said, "Shhh. It's okay. He will have a few of these and then his bowel movements will be normal. This is because he's brand new and this was what was in his intestines when he was in utero. He's just cleaning out his pipes. Don't worry, you'll see the good stuff in a couple of days." She chuckled and I grimaced.

I snorted, "I can hardly wait. They could have warned me before sending him home with me. Sheesh." Carlos was grinning over my shoulder. He had pooped a greenish black tar like mess in his diaper and it took us forever to clean his tiny butt up. That mess was glued to everything.

I forgot the diaper entirely the next time he pooped. I was engrossed in cleaning the tar off him again and was worried about getting him swaddled. They had told us that they got cold easy when they were new and swaddling was very important for that reason. I started swaddling without the diaper and my swaddle sucked too. I would look at him and wonder if he knew that I wasn't a very good Mom yet.

The first few nights after coming home from the hospital we were all running in the nursery every time we heard Bean on the monitors. It was ridiculous to have us all get up. So, I told Ella to unplug theirs. They had moved in one of the rooms across the hall temporarily. I told her that she could take the day shift and just carry him around with her when I was napping. We took the little bucket part with the handle out of the car seat and it was easy to just tote him around and you could sit it down anywhere. She would sit him on the kitchen table or counter while she was cooking and sing and talk to him.

Everyone wanted to feed him which gave me no choice but to have to try the breast pump. I hated everything about it. I even hated the picture on the box. I took it out in the nursery and looked at everything and read the paperwork and washed some bottles. There were a bunch of little parts and I couldn't even figure out how to get the damn thing all hooked up. Carlos and Lester walked in right at the moment that I chucked the sucky bottles across the room. He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth were twitching.

He said, "Problem, Babe?"

"Yup, I'm not using that stupid lameass titsucker made by some assmonkey fucktard peckerturd with a nutsack and shitbrains and whoever came up with that invention should be shitbagged and then shitcanned. Fucking assclowns can stick it up their dickholes!"

They both burst out laughing and Lester said, "Damn good string, beautiful!"

Lester went over and picked up the pumps and walked over and picked up the rest of the stuff and looked at it and the directions. He shrugged and said, "Looks kind of like a dick pump. I got this." I should have known. Of course he's an expert on all milking machines. He's in the wrong business. He missed his calling.

The resident funny man sat on the floor and put it together quickly and handed me a pump. "Give it a boob and we'll crank it up." I stuck it under my shirt and opened the cup on my nursing bra and attached the blasted thing and nodded to Lester. He flipped it on and in a couple minutes, we checked the bottle and there was milk in it. The thing sounded like a ginormous vibrator. At least everyone would know that I was busy when they heard it running and give me some privacy. He and Carlos just grinned and walked out and left me to it and I filled a couple bottles up.

About that privacy thing, didn't work. Didn't matter if I was breast feeding or milking my breasts, nothing stopped everyone in the house from just walking in. The only time that I had privacy was when I went to my bathroom off my bedroom and I had warned every man in the house that when that door was locked that they had better not try to enter and I hooked up my own stun gun in there to get my point across.

Carlos liked that I was using the pump so that he could rock and feed Bean. He had hooked up an iPod with Bose speakers and put lullabies on it and he would feed and burp him and then rock him back to sleep while listening to the music. The first time I saw Cal with Bean was a very tender moment. I walked by the nursery door and I heard a male voice humming and backed up a step and saw Cal in the rocker with Bean at his big chest. He looked up at me. He said, "Sorry, Steph. I should have asked. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, Cal. I would trust you with my life and I trust you with Bean's. You can come in here anytime you want and visit him."

He was now using the bucket like Ella and carting him around with him. He would take Bean to the apartment and out in the yard for walks when Ella was out and I was resting.

Carlos had woke me up grinding against me and moaning a couple days ago. I turned and looked at him and he was actually still asleep. I knew he was horny, but I was so tired from getting up in the night. I heard him masturbating in the shower a couple of times. He hadn't said a word. I needed to take care of him and let him know that I'm thinking about him. Six weeks is a long time for a man, especially one as virile and loaded with testosterone as my man. Maybe tonight I would surprise him with a special massage and some oral sex.

His mother and grandmother came for a couple nights. They were pleasant and no trouble. They just wanted to spend some time with Bean. Carlos spent some extra time at home while they were here and I think he enjoyed being with them too. His abuela hugged him and kissed him a lot. You could tell there was a special bond there. He had told me that he had lived with her during a difficult time in his youth and she had been good for him.

Ella had told Maria that she was giving me some cooking lessons and Maria wanted to show me some Cuban dishes that were favorites of Carlos's. She was easy to work with like Ella and I enjoyed her lessons. My mother had always been short with me and impatient and critical. I guess that's why I never enjoyed cooking and just gave up.

Carlos had not mentioned Val or my Dad and I hadn't heard from Dad. I wanted to call, I just couldn't make my fingers do it. Maybe I was selfish for being wrapped up in my own life right now. I was a happy kind of overwhelmed with all the new things going on in my life. I just wasn't ready to plug into all that bad again just yet. I wanted to enjoy this time and these memories.

**Ranger's POV **

I had assisted on a difficult takedown today and got my ass kicked. Married life had taken its toll and I was getting soft. Time to step up the physical fitness routine and start running and working out regularly again. I limped in the house and up the stairs to see my boy. He was in his crib and flexing his tiny hands. "Yes buddy, getting ready for the barbels. Papà too," I whispered.

Small hands wrapped around my waist and I smiled and picked up Bean and nuzzled him. "Dinner time, boy. And, what a delectable dinner it is." I turned and kissed my wife with all the passion and love I felt for her. She moaned and said, "I have plans for you tonight."

I grinned and said, "Mmmm. Good plans?"

"Really good. After I feed Bean and we have dinner," she said and I handed her Bean quickly.

Hell yes! I felt like a teenager. I couldn't wait for my surprise.

She was wearing a tank top and flipped part of it down and then the same with her bra and exposed her breast. Then she put the baby to her breast and smiled at me and I was so fucking hard that I could have cum in my pants. I kneeled down and kissed her and Bean and told her I was going for a shower while he was feeding.

As soon as we finished dinner I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her with me up the stairs. She giggled at my enthusiasm. When we closed the door she began removing my clothing and I helped. She pushed me down on the bed and went to the bathroom and came back. I looked at the bottle in her hand and furrowed my brows.

She laughed and said, "This wasn't my original plan. I saw you limping and your stiffness. You and Tank both commented about how this stuff helped you. I bought some and this smells a little better than the other. If I get naked will that put the sexy in rubbing you down with horse liniment?"

I grinned. "Definitely." Then I helped her undress.

She rolled me over and rubbed my backside down first and then my front and settled between my legs and took my cock in her hand and smiled at me. Then she lowered her mouth to me and took me in and I rose off the bed it felt so damn good. My wife gave excellent head and she didn't disappoint tonight. She licked and sucked me and squeezed my balls and I came hard and she swallowed me down and licked me dry. Dios, how I loved this woman.

As soon as I kissed her when she'd finished, we heard Bean on the baby monitor and she smiled and pulled the sheet over me and tucked me in and got up and grabbed her robe. She said, "The men in this house are so demanding."

I was so relaxed. "Babe, we appreciate everything you do. We love you." Who would have thought married life could be this good. I sighed and closed my eyes as her luscious ass was walking out the bedroom door. Being a mother had just made her sexier to me. Mmmm, my woman.

TBC -


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephanie is doing surprisingly well as a new Mommy and if it wasn't for her family they would be blissfully happy right now. But, the problems won't sit on the backburner forever. Read on! Discussions welcome on the blog.**

**Chapter 23**

**Ranger's POV**

Mamà and Abuela had come and gone and we had all enjoyed the stay. I came home from work early and laid down next to Steph on the bed and she opened her eyes and smiled at me. She said, "Hello husband, you're home early."

"I missed you and wanted to talk to you."

She smiled and started playing with my hair. "About?"

I said, "Your sister and your Dad." She groaned.

"Babe, I'm concerned about them and you. I want to call your Dad and I would like to pay a visit to your mother and Val. I have a feeling that not hearing from him is a bad thing."

She sighed and said, "I was kind of thinking the same thing. I was just being happy living in my denial land and focusing on what I wanted to. I was being selfish for once and happy for Stephanie."

I said, "And you know I hate to interrupt that happy. Tell me what happened that day when Val came."

She sighed again. "She flew in the door all upset and acting crazy and pulling out her hair. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. I mean, I figured out that she had found out about Morelli. After she told me that she thought Angie was Joe Morelli's, she got angry and just lashed out at me and blamed me for everything and attacked me. She blames me for digging up the big secret and even blames me for Dad leaving. She slapped me and Cal was right there and intervened before she got another lick in. He threw her out and that's when the contractions started. I think she made Bean mad and he wanted out to slap her back."

I wasn't happy to hear about the attack, but the image of my son defending his mother made me smile. I said, "That's my boy. I want to deal with this so that you can go right back to being happy for you and us, Babe."

She snuggled against me and put her arms around me and kissed my neck. "Okay. Call Dad."

I called Frank the next morning and asked him to meet me at his choice of place to talk. I told him that Steph and I were concerned for him and Valerie and we wanted to know how they were all dealing with their issues.

We met at a quiet diner that Frank liked well away from Chambersburg and sat in a corner. Frank looked like shit. Looking at him was enough to see that things weren't well with his family. We ordered our lunch and I said, "You don't look good, Frank. Talk to me. We just want to help any way we can."

He sighed. "I went back home. You were right. I did take on the responsibility of being a father to Val. I couldn't just abandon her now. It's bad at home. Valerie has hardly left her room in two weeks. She's barely even bathed or eaten a meal. Helen doesn't know about Angie yet. We've both been taking care of the girls. Helen can't figure out why Valerie is so upset." He sneered and a sick snicker came out of his mouth. "Helen thinks it's because she can't find a job and she's upset with Stephanie. The only thing Valerie told Helen was that she and Stephanie had a fight. Helen even assumes that Stephanie started it. I don't know what to do."

I sighed. This wasn't good and Frank was going to do what he had always done. He was going to disappear into his safe place, his recliner and become invisible again. He would let Helen run roughshod over all of them and Valerie likely needed some serious emotional therapy. They had two little girls that they were all forgetting about. This was going to take some tough love and a kind of intervention. I said, "Frank, just going home is not going to solve this problem. The well-being of two small girls aren't really being considered here. I'm not talking about their daily care, I'm talking about the long-term. Valerie and Helen need to face the reality of their mistakes and they both may need professional help. No one has to know about any of this outside the family now. I'm not even sure it would be a good thing for Joe Morelli to know now after so much time has gone by. You can't just sit in that house and do nothing. Those days are over. Everyone, including you, needs to deal with this and move on with your lives in a better way as best you can from this point."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I have no idea what to do. My leaving resulted in a bigger blow up because Helen just refused to talk about the past or the fact that she really did what she did. Her denial is deep-seated. She denies mistreating Stephanie, when to this day, she hasn't asked one single question about her new grandchild. I can't drag Valerie out of that room and I can't beat the shit out of Morelli. All I can do is care for the little ones. That's all!"

I thought for a minute. "We'll do one thing at a time. Bring me Helen's hair brush or toothbrush or a cup she recently drank from and the same for Valerie. Come to Rangeman and we'll get the DNA tests done and then Helen can't deny anything and it will at least move the conversation forward. I think while we're doing this that we should also get the paternity question of Angie resolved. There is still a slight chance that she's not Joe Morelli's. Val will know for sure and will have to move forward with the knowledge as well. You see the result of denial and burying the truth. No more, Frank." He nodded and our lunch came and we ate. He asked about Bean and I told him he was doing well and that Steph was adjusting to being a mother very well. I told him that he was welcome to bring Edna and the two girls so they could meet their cousin. It was still warm and they could go swimming in the new pool. He seemed to perk up at that idea.

They did come for a visit two days later. The little girls were cute. Angie was older than her eight years and very prim and proper. I could already see the 'Burg grooming and Helen's long arm of influence in her. Mary Alice was high-strung and obviously loved horses. She wanted to be one. They both loved meeting the baby and Mary Alice had fun out at the pool with Luis, Frank and Hal. Angie came inside to bake cookies with Ella and watch Bean. I thought it would be a good idea to let them start sleeping over now and then. They were pretty good kids and well-behaved which told me that despite this mess, Valerie was evidently a good mother.

Frank had gotten the DNA samples from all except the girls. I called Bobby and he came over and gave the girls an excuse a kid would buy for swabbing their mouths and did Frank and Steph as well. Bobby would send them off the next day and in a few days, the results would be in and Helen would be confronted first. Then we would need to get Valerie out of her room and talk to her and proceed from there.

The DNA results came back and had confirmed that Valerie did not belong to Frank. In comparing the DNA of the two little girls and the mother, the results did not look good and yet were not conclusive without either father being tested. It was time to pay Helen a visit. I headed home to talk to Steph.

We sat out by the pool and I told her about the DNA tests and that I thought one or both us should go talk to Helen. She was disappointed that Frank felt the need to move back in because of guilt and she surprised me by saying that she wanted to go. I asked, "Are you sure, Babe."

She said, "I've been thinking about myself and my life since right before Bean was born. I'm ready to deal with the past and let it go and move on. Now that I'm a mother, I really see the wrong in what my mother and Val both did. Withholding the truth is like lying and look how many lives it has affected. I'm torn about my Dad's part. He started out a victim and turned into an accomplice. He just watched it all happen and did nothing. He's still doing nothing. I love him, but I can't help being disappointed in him. Do you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Babe. I know exactly and that's why I'm taking the initiative and let him know that no more of his reticence would do. They need to think about those little girls now."

I called Frank that night and told him that we were coming the next day. He told me that Edna had a beauty shop appointment in the morning which was good, but the girls would be there. I told him to just bring them over early and drop them with overnight bags and Ella and Luis could watch them till we got home and they could stay the night.

We got the girls settled the next morning and followed Frank back to his house. Helen yelled at Frank when she heard the door. She said, "I just tried to call you. I needed some ingredients from the store. Edna Majewski says that I need to add sour cream to my cake to win that contest. This year I'm beating Angela Morelli…" She came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and stopped when she saw us standing inside the door.

Frank said, "Helen, whatever you're doing please put it on hold and sit down in the living room. We need to talk."

She pursed her lips and said, "So, Stephanie. Are you finally here to apologize for causing trouble and embarrassing this family?"

Steph said calmly. "No, Mom. I don't owe you an apology and I didn't embarrass this family by marrying my soul mate and the man I love and beginning a family with him. I'm happy and you owe me an apology for being my mother and not being happy for me too."

Helen's mouth flew open and she sneered at her. "I owe you nothing. I raised you, clothed you and fed you and tried to teach you good manners and skills a good wife needs. It's not my fault if you're about to be a two-time failure at being one. I did my duty as a mother and you have done nothing, but disobey and disrespect me and this family."

Frank said, "Stop, Helen! Sit down and be quiet, now!"

She started to turn on him and I bellowed. "Mrs. Plum, you can sit down and shut your mouth or I will sit you down. We are going to talk and you are going to listen."

She snapped, "How dare you threaten me in my own home. I'm calling the police!"

I said, "Helen, I'm sure that you don't want even the police to hear what we are going to discuss. I suggest you sit now because my patience with you won't last long."

She looked between all of us and finally sat down.

Stephanie and I sat and I said, "We're here to discuss Valerie's paternity and other issues created from keeping the truth from your daughters."

She snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the DNA tests and handed them to her. I said, "DNA tests were completed on you and Frank, Valerie and Stephanie. Valerie is not a Plum."

She was silent for a few minutes and then her face changed and she threw the papers at me. She snarled, "How dare you interfere in my family's personal affairs! You foreigner, you… I don't even know what you are?"

I said, "I'm your daughter's husband and because I love her and what you did and what comes out of your mouth affects her, it _is_ my business."

"I have done nothing to Stephanie!," She denied again.

Frank finally spoke up. "Just stop it, Helen. We were so wrong in burying your secret that it has caused more heartbreak and pain. Not only did you treat Stephanie different her whole life and deny her your love because she was mine, your denial hurt Valerie. She slept with Joe Morelli and Angie belongs to him."

Her eyes became huge and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times and she screeched, "Noooo! You're lying. You're just saying that to hurt me. You're a sick and weak man, Frank! That's why I never really loved you. I hate you for talking about this and using it as an excuse to leave and sow your wild oats!"

We heard a voice behind us and turned. Valerie was standing there on the stairs extremely bedraggled looking. "Oh, it's true. Remember that time I came and stayed for a month before I found out I was pregnant with Angie? I slept with my _brother. _You know the one that you didn't tell me about. I even inadvertently named my daughter after her grandmother. Thank you very much, Mommy dearest," Valerie sneered and gave her a sick kind of smile.

Helen's expression changed to a look of horror and she raised her kitchen towel to her face and began wailing and ran from the room and past Valerie heading up the stairs.

I said calmly, "Valerie, come sit down. We need to talk to you as well."

She sauntered over and plopped down in her mother's place.

I said, "I want to make clear that we are primarily here to support you and your girls. You're Stephanie's sister and my sister-in-law and those little girls are my family now and they will get whatever they need in the future. I have nothing but sympathy for you and the situation you just found yourself in. It shouldn't have happened. But, it did and Angie is the result and she's innocent too. You need to get yourself together for your girls. If you need professional help to get through this, we'll get it for you. If you want to relocate somewhere and start over, consider it done. Whatever we need to do to get you back on your feet, we will help you. But, you have to snap out of this for your daughters and help yourself too."

She just shrugged. "Mom says that Steve will come to his senses and come back and apologize and I'll go back to California and I'll just have to be a better wife to him. Everything will be fine and we'll forget all about this."

That set Stephanie off and she let it rip. "Val? Why would you want to go back to that cheating micropenis? That dickhead left you and the girls with nothing. You need to divorce the fuckwit and get what you can out of his cockass before his new camel toe coochie gets it all and get on with your life. That buttlicking cocknugget didn't leave because you weren't a good wife. He's the same as my ex dickweasel, he's just a cheater and you need to tell the jackass to fuck off and go hump a doughnut."

I burst out laughing and Frank raised both eyebrows and Valerie said, "Jeez, Stephanie. I hope you don't use that mouth around my girls."

She said, "Nah. I just use some choice words to get my point across now and then."

I chuckled and said, "Dirty scrabble with my cousin has broadened her vocabulary. The point is Val, we're here to help and there is no forgetting about this. We'll all be dealing with it and moving forward." Val made a face and looked around. I could tell that the wheels were turning and she couldn't hide in that little bedroom forever. There was maybe hope here.

TBC -


	24. Chapter 24

**Some of you were not very happy with the last chapter because Ranger and Stephanie are trying to help her family. Some ask why bother? Well, I have mentioned before about being estranged from my family. I always missed them and I always had hope till the last month that my Dad passed and I saw him twice and it was****heartbreaking to know that it was just too late by then. **My son had missed out on having other people to care about him in his life over the years. Just a relationship with one member like a sibling in my family would have mattered. 

**Ranger is a smart man and knows that his wife will not be happy just turning her back on them and staying away from them. This is why he is taking the initiative here. Even as bad as they are, she misses them and she knows that Valerie is shocked and devastated right now. ****It makes more sense to try to pull the family together and help them if there is hope and they can be helped. You know I write stories that have meaning and in this chapter and the ones coming up you'll see the work of a good man with a caring heart as well as others with the same. Dammit! Wish I would have had a Ranger to fix my family. Keep reading and check the blog.  
**

Previously -

_I chuckled and said, "Dirty scrabble with my cousin has broadened her vocabulary. The point is Val, we're here to help and there is no forgetting about this. We'll all be dealing with it and moving forward." Val made a face and looked around. I could tell that the wheels were turning and she couldn't hide in that little bedroom forever. There was maybe hope here._

**Chapter 24**

**Ranger's POV**

The fact that Valerie was out of bed and present was a good sign. She wasn't talking much sense yet, but I felt fairly positive that we might get through to her because of her love for her girls.

I said to Val, "We have one issue to set aside first before moving forward. I realize that the day that you came to see Stephanie that you were shocked and very upset and we understand that part. However, you attacked Stephanie and caused her to go into labor early. She almost didn't make it to the hospital in time and it was a dangerous situation for her and the baby. That behavior can't and won't happen again. Stephanie is not your enemy and nothing that has happened is her fault. Frank is back living here because he loves you. He is your father regardless of paternity. He's just remiss in not telling you the truth when you became an adult. Your mother is the one that you should place the most blame here. What she did affected this whole family and all of you have suffered for her denial."

She looked a little ashamed and turned to Stephanie. "Is the baby alright?"

Steph said, "He's fine. His name is Benito Carlos and we call him Bean. He's really sweet."

She smiled a little. "I want to see him. I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't describe how I felt that day or even what I feel now. I'm just so shaken by all this."

"That's why we all need to come together, Val. We don't need to be fighting each other. What do you want to do to move forward? Whatever you need, we'll support you," I asked her.

I started to open my mouth again and Grandma Mazur walked into the room from the dining room. She looked at all of us. "My girl Verna was out sick today and they were short help at the Clip n' Curl. I just told them that I would come back tomorrow. I've been here for a while. I wondered about the fancy car parked out front and came in the back door. Just think what I would have missed sitting under that hair dryer today. I'm going upstairs now to have a talk with my daughter. A serious talk. Val honey, you take the hand and the help that is being extended to you. It's being offered for the right reasons and it's with love from family. Your family. The only one you need to worry about." Then she headed up the stairs and we were all left just staring at the old woman as she disappeared.

Stephanie and Val just looked at each other. Steph said, "Wow, serious Grandma."

Val said, "Yeah, wow. I sure would like to hear that conversation."

"Me too. Let's go." They both took off to sneak up the stairs. I heard Stephanie say something about wishing she had gone up first that being downwind of Val was going to make her fucking gag-a-maggot. Val responded by telling her to stuff a cork in it. Frank and I both looked at each other and chuckled.

Frank said, "Carlos, I can't thank you enough. My main concern is my girls and my grandchildren. You know I never thought to talk to that old woman. She just might be the only one to get through to Helen."

I shrugged and said, "I didn't think about it either. She is Helen's mother and this is serious and does concern her family. She _is_ the living matriarch, so to speak."

He sighed. "I think the girls will be okay. They are definitely different and yet they are sisters and share a bond and now a secret." I actually agreed with him.

Steph came down a little while later. She said, "Whoa. What a total skullfuck. I feel totally fuckwopped. Can we go home now?"

I grinned at her. "Babe, no more games with Lester. Where's Valerie?"

She crossed her eyes. "Val's in the shower. Thank goodness. It will probably take a lake or two to get the funk off." I chuckled and kissed her.

We agreed that enough had been said to put the wheels in motion that would lead to some change and healing in the family and said goodbye to Frank and Val when she came back down the stairs. Then we headed out the door and home to Bean.

On the way home I asked if she heard much of the conversation between her grandma and Helen and she said they heard some good stuff for sure. Damn, I was even curious. Whatever it was had evidently made Val feel better.

She sighed and said, "Grandma Mazur pretty much told Mom the truth and laid it out with brutal honesty. She said that she didn't raise her to cheat and lie in this way or to be selfish and self-absorbed and harm others. She said that she and Grandpa taught her to own up to her mistakes. Her father Harry would be ashamed to know that he held a gun to an innocent man's chest and forced him to live with a hateful shrew like her for half his life. She told her that she laid with a drunkard while her betrothed who was an honorable man was fighting for his life in Vietnam. Then she accused her of using our Dad to cover what she did and causing damage to the whole family in hiding her secret and told her that the whole mess was all on her and no one else and to stop blaming everyone for the mistakes she created. She said Antonio and Angie and the 'Burg didn't give a damn about her and never did and the only people that did, she was hurting and alienating."

I said, "She was pretty thorough. I hope she got through. Val feels better?"

Steph just shrugged. "My Mom is so set in her ways and denial. Who knows if Grandma or anyone can get through. I think Val will be alright. I told her to find a lawyer and call me. She needs to be rid of Steve. I told her that we could keep the girls for a couple days if she wanted so that she could do some things. She needs to find a car and get them enrolled in school and stuff like that.

I said, "Give her your bug, Babe. I wanted to buy you something for a new Mamà gift. A new car would be perfect. Something bigger and safer for Bean." I turned to her and grinned. "You want a minivan Mom?" To that, she let out another string of those Scrabble curse words and I laughed.

**Stephanie's POV **

Summer was about over and the pool would be closed soon so Carlos and Lester and Tank spent the day here with the kids while Bobby held the Rangeman fort for a change. Hector and Manny had come when they got off shift and they were all out swimming and playing with the girls.

My cooking lessons were coming along and I was getting used to using cookbooks and actually understanding how to follow the directions to make something you could actually call tasty. I was playing music in the kitchen and dancing around and singing to Bean while making some homemade sloppy joe sandwiches for the group. Bean was waving his tiny arms and clenching his little fists. The Bean version of getting his boogie on.

Ella had started some potato salad and had just come down from doing some laundry when Hector and Manny came in the kitchen from outside to get some drinks. Hector asked, "What are you cooking chica, yard bird?"

I smirked, "I don't even know what yard bird is. Is that some kind a Mexican dish?"

He snickered. "No. Whatever is running around out in the backyard." He and Manny were slapping at each other and chuckling.

Manny said, "No. It fell off the power line already fried. She just pulled the dirt and bugs off it and plucked and seasoned it and called it magnìfico." They both started hooting and Ella snickered.

I made a face at her and said, "We really don't need to feed or encourage the _wildlife_. They'll stick around and keep coming back." I shook my spatula at both of them and glared. "And I save those bugs for a good purpose and I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind helping me find more protein for your plates. For that matter, keep it up and you'll get your plates broken. No more free grub including C-A-K-E in the Manoso home." That shut them up and they headed back outside. Ella laughed and patted me and picked up Bean and started dancing around with him.

Lester, the biggest of the kids, wanted to make a Toys R' Us run for the girls and Bean after lunch. He had tons of money and no place to spend it all. No telling what would come home with him and the girls. I knew he had some real estate in a couple places and he traded new cars frequently like Carlos. He had a thing for vintage cars like my Nova. He dressed nice outside of his uniform like Carlos and liked gadgets and electronics. That's all I was aware that he spent his money on.

Sure enough about two hours later, the phone rang and Carlos grinned and said that he had to go meet Lester. They needed another vehicle to haul the loot home. Luis met them when they got back and mine and Ella's mouths dropped. They could have used a truck to bring the stuff back. The surprising thing was that they had bags and bags of stuff that wasn't all from the toy store. They had clothes and stuff for school like backpacks and supplies. The girls were grinning from ear to ear and so was Lester. I did a double take when looking at all their faces and saw traces of chocolate ice cream too. They had evidently had a really good time.

I stopped Lester and wiped a smudge off the corner of his mouth. "What did you do, bonehead?"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "They mentioned that they were getting ready to start school and didn't have anything yet. So, we went to the mall too."

I said, "Les, that was really sweet."

He grinned and winked at me. "That's me. Damn sexy and sugar sweet!"

Angie passed by just at that moment and said, "That's another quarter for the swear word jar Uncle Lester. You're up to six dollars and seventy-five cents now." He grinned bigger and I burst out laughing.

That night in bed we were talking about the shopping trip. Lester had bought the girls several hundred dollars worth of clothes, shoes and school supplies and he bought them iPods and a laptop computer that they could play DVD's on. He bought them tons of movies and a video game system and games. He got them board games and dolls and Mary Alice got tons of horse toys and a cowgirl outfit.

He had bought tons of stuff for Bean that he could use soon and some that he wouldn't use until he was at least two. He even bought him a red Radio Flyer wagon with a hood over it. Carlos said the thing cost about two hundred dollars. Sheesh. He said that Lester loved the girls and so did the other guys that had met them. I told him they could use an abundant supply of love and attention after losing their Dad. Chances were, they might never see the man again. I said, "I'd like try fry that peckerhead Steve's cocknuggets up like yard bird."

Carlos chuckled and said, "Babe, what's yard bird?"

I said, "Ask Manny and Hector. I think it's Mexican protein." He burst out laughing and snuggled me closer to him.

Carlos called my Dad and told him to come for a visit and bring Val and Grandma. We wanted to see how they were doing and Carlos wanted to give Val my car and let her know that some of the things she was worried about right now were taken care of. We both agreed that the less stress off of her would help her to move forward. They all were smiling when they came in at lunch time the next day, which was a very good sign.

Carlos came home to eat and visit with them. Val was doing better. The girls had run to meet her and told her about the shopping expedition and all the new stuff. Val was surprised and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "You can thank Uncle Lester for that one. They had a great time."

She said, "Wow. That's one of the things that I was worried about. It costs a ton every year to get them ready for school. I do owe him a huge thank you."

I said, "Well, he's a tit man, but he won't expect you to flash him. Just the words will do."

Val's mouth flew open in shock. Angie who seemed to always be scooting by when the bad words came out said, "That's another quarter Aunt Stephanie. I know what that word means. I guess that's why Uncle Lester likes to keep undressing his Barbie when we play together."

I had to put my fist over my mouth and hide my face I wanted to laugh so bad at that. When I turned to Val and saw that she was glaring at me, I did crack up.

Ella walked up between us and said, "Don't worry Valerie. He's harmless. He's like a big kid himself. All of the men love your girls." Val still had her eyebrows furrowed though her face softened a little.

Val told us during lunch that she'd enrolled the girls in school and had found an attorney named Albert Kloughn to represent her in the divorce. She said that his fee was reasonable and that he had started the paperwork. As soon as the girls got settled in school which began in a week she was going to get serious about finding a job.

Cal came down to get a plate to eat and Valerie stood up and walked over to him. She spoke low, but we could hear her. She said, "Um..I guess you know I'm Stephanie's sister, Valerie."

He said, "Yes. I'm Cal. I work for your brother-in-law."

Val continued, "Nice to meet you, Cal. I just want to um..apologize for that day. I was really upset."

He said, "It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry you were upset."

She said, "Guess you heard some of that stuff. Probably think I'm awful."

He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye and he said, "No ma'am, I don't think you're awful. I think you've been a victim and you've been hurt and it wasn't your fault. All of us have been guilty of bad judgement before." He pointed to his forehead and grinned and then said, "Even me. That doesn't make you awful. Makes you human."

She smiled at him and thanked him.

Then he said to her what the rest of us had been thinking already. "Those girls of yours are good kids. You must be a real good mother. And, you're pretty and that husband of yours must be a damn fool." Valerie was beaming now.

"Uncle Cal! That's a quarter in the swear jar." Cal finished fixing his plate and came over to Angie and handed her a five dollar bill.

"Here you go, doll. Here's a few extra to cover Aunt Stephanie for a while." He winked at me and grinned and left the kitchen.

TBC -

So, for Val. Who do you think? I don't think she is really Lester's type. Remember Hal hooked up with Connie. Cal or Albert?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey gals! Well, the guy for Val is a split decision. We'll see if I can actually get my fingers to type the JE's Pillsbury dough boy. Ha!**

**I'm ranting on the blog today about rude reviewers. Since I have it now, I'll spare you here.**

**Oh yeah, one lady mentioned she didn't like the Benito name because of Ramirez (not upset she mentioned it). In my story in the first Big Surprises that Ramirez thing wasn't the drama it was in JE's book. No one (Lula) was hurt or traumatized. That's why I didn't give it much thought. I liked the name and the meaning. When I think of the American name Ben, I think of a gentle type person.**

**I'm feeling a lot like I did when I was writing 'Beast' and I need to push my chair back and take a break and go back to working on my original and the sequel. I always miss it here and I will be back and finish this. I just ****can't finish this story right now. I'm burned out and aggravated. Sorry to my loyal readers, I know who you are and I love you gals.**

Previously -

_"Uncle Cal! That's a quarter in the swear jar." Cal finished fixing his plate and came over to Angie and handed her a five dollar bill._

_"Here you go, doll. Here's a few extra to cover Aunt Stephanie for a while." He winked at me and grinned and left the kitchen._

**Chapter 25**

**Stephanie's POV**

Carlos asked about my Mom and Grandma shook her head. "She's holed up in her room now like Val was, just wailing and crying. I've been doing the cooking and Frank has been sleeping on the couch."

Carlos said, "That's no good. Val, why don't you and the kids take the apartment over the garage for now till you find a job and a place. Frank, whatever you do, we'll support you."

Dad nodded and thanked him. He said, "It would be good for the kids to be out of there while we're dealing with this. My little ones are smart and I don't want them overhearing any adult conversations with Helen or Edna."

Angie and Mary Alice were looking back and forth between all of us. Mary Alice said, "We're going to live with Aunt Steph and Uncle Carlos? Yeah!"

Dad grinned and said, "See what I mean? They don't miss much when they're around."

Grandma Mazur said that she would like a to have a private conversation with us after we finished lunch. Carlos asked Ella if she would take the girls and we went to the TV room to talk and closed the french doors for privacy. Grandma said, "Val honey, I know you're not going to like what I'm going to suggest. But, I've thought this through and it's the right thing to do. I think you should tell Joseph Morelli the truth."

Val jumped up and balled her fists. "No! Angie's my daughter! I don't want him to know. No one else needs to know about this!"

Grandma held up her hand. "Hear me out. I'm suggesting this for Angie's future. Joseph will be having his own children someday soon. Let's just be honest about this. History is telling us that the kids in these two families are attracted to each other like bears and honey. This cycle could continue. He has a right to know and you can explain that you don't want anything from him. What if he would like a relationship with Angie? Just as an Uncle like figure like the rest of these young men. Angie would never have to know. If he wants to tell his mother, that would be his decision."

Val slapped her hands over her face and groaned. "Grandma, I thought I might try to stay. If this spreads over the 'Burg, I'll be shamed and have to leave my home. We can't tell Joe and we really can't tell Mrs. Morelli."

Grandma said, ""Trust me Valerie. Angela Morelli and Joseph will not want another soul to know this secret either. It will be safe. After this is done, the next generations will be safe. You need to tell him."

The conversation ended with Val grumbling that she would think about it.

Bean had been sleeping and the monitor sounded. I looked at Val and said, "Come meet your new nephew." We went up the stairs and she walked over to the crib and plucked him out of it. She said, "Omigod, Steph. He is so cute." His little hand swiped her face and she was mush like the rest of us. She smiled and handed him to me and I sat in the rocker and began nursing him and she sat in the floor.

She said, "I'm really sorry about blaming you Stephanie. I guess I'm guilty of letting Mom influence me regarding you."

"Val, I'm glad that the truth is out and I'm glad to know that I'm really not the failure that she had me convinced that I was. I'm not happy to find out about what she did to Dad or you. Not at all," I said to her.

She nodded and mused a minute and then said, "I know that under the circumstances I probably shouldn't be thinking about men, but... That lawyer, Kloughn. He's kind of cute in a Pillsbury dough boy kind of way."

I burst out laughing. "What kind of type is that?"

She giggled and shrugged. "He's sweet and soft and squishy like a pillow and he smells a little like cookies."

I snickered. "Okay. That is a new type in my book."

"I was really surprised at that Cal. You know the guy that pitched me out your front door?" She smirked and grinned. "He's really a sweet guy."

I smiled back at her. "Yes he is, Val. He's a very special guy. He's been a good friend to me and was my best buddy when I was pregnant. He would give his life for me and my family and I love him like a brother."

She said with a little devilish grin, "Except for the tattoo, he's really kind of hot."

I said, "Val, the whole package is hot. I think of the tattoo like a filter for the right girl to really see him."

She said, "Oh, I saw him. The dimples, the lips, the body, that cute butt… Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

I giggled. "That's a quarter to the swear jar. Make that two for those dirty thoughts of yours about my friend."

She looked up at me still grinning. "Am I going to be okay, Steph?"

"Yup. You and the girls will be golden. Just keep them away from Morelli boys." She surprised me and actually laughed at my bad joke.

She was flabbergasted when Carlos presented her with keys to the bug and a title to sign the car over. It had been a great idea to give her the car. She and Cal were now headed to my parents house to get her and the girls packed up to move over. I wasn't totally looking forward to having more people around here adjusting to life with a new baby. However, helping my sister to get back on her feet after everything she'd been through was the right thing to do.

Val asked to talk to Carlos and I after dinner a couple nights later. She said that she was reluctant, but trusted Grandma and had decided to call Joe Morelli. She wanted to know if she could ask him to come here and if we could be there for support. We both told her that we would absolutely support her decision.

Joe rang our doorbell two days later. I opened the door and asked him in and took him to the TV room and asked him what he wanted to drink. He said that he'd take a beer and I fetched one for him and Carlos. Carlos and Val were just coming in the room. After I got two more refreshments, we shut the doors.

Joe was grinning and said, "Hey Cupcake, less than a month ago I heard a tale of a car chase that ended at a hospital and involved a large man dressed in black and a pregnant woman with wild curly hair and a dirty mouth. I would have put money on that being you. You know anything about that incident?"

I snorted, "Tell those brainiacs that if someone is speeding to a hospital that it's likely an emergency and they don't need to draw guns. Duh!" He chuckled.

He asked, "Is there something I can do for you guys? Is that why you wanted to see me?".

I said, "We have something of a sensitive nature to discuss and it involves you. I'm going to let Valerie tell you. Carlos and I are here for her support and yours as well."

His brows furrowed and he nodded.

Valerie took a breath and said. "Um..Joe. This was a really difficult decision to share this. We all feel that it's right. That's why you're here now. I want to make clear that we..I mean, I don't want anything. Crud, just let me tell the story. It begins before we were even born. It started with our parents. Your Dad and our Mom had a kind of love affair before they were married. Our Mom was engaged to our Dad and he was in Vietnam. She got pregnant and our Grandpa made our Dad marry her when he got back. No one knew who the real father was except for our parents all these years. That baby that was born from that relationship was me. We just found out about this. I'm sorry."

He just sat there for a few moments. Finally he said, "You're telling me that you're my half-sister?

Valerie nodded. Then his eyes changed and he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed them down his face. He groaned, "Jesus Christ. We…"

Valerie nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, and I got pregnant and we had a daughter. My oldest, ironically named Angie. I'm so very sorry, Joe. I went back home to my husband and I thought there was no reason to ever tell." She threw up her hands. "Then my husband leaves and I come home and I find out about my mother. The only reason that I'm telling you now is so that we can keep this from happening again in the future. Neither one of us knew. This whole thing just sucks bananas..."

Joe got up out of his chair and walked to the window and just stood there. His voice was hard when he spoke again. "I fucked my sister and made a daughter. What the hell am I supposed to do with this knowledge? Please tell me because I don't have a Goddamn clue."

Carlos said, "Morelli, you don't have to do anything with it. One day you'll have children of your own. You just need to be aware and watching to stop this from happening again. You can have a relationship with the girl if you want and if not, your prerogative. She's a good kid. You can fall in with the rest of my men and be a special Uncle. This doesn't have to impact your life at all. This mess happened because of people keeping secrets. By telling you, the cycle will be broken. As uncomfortable as it is, it was the right thing to do."

He turned and said, "What a fucked up mess. If my old man was still alive…"

I said, "Joe, this affected a lot of people. Even me. This is an awful secret and we can just be supportive of one another. Just think of all of us as being family and connected now. It's what we make of the situation that counts."

He sighed and looked at Val and said, "Is your girl here right now, Angie?"

Val said, "Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

He nodded and said, "Okay."

Val said, "How would you like to be introduced. Joe or Uncle Joe?"

He waved one of his arms around and slapped it to his head and said, "Shit. Talk about being put on the spot. This is the mother. I guess I'll be Uncle Joe."

Valerie nodded and went to get Angie and Mary Alice and Joe sat down and his one knee was going up and down like crazy. He was tapping a rhythm he was so nervous.

I said, "Joe, she's very mature and really good. You'll love her. You can just be a friend to her. She lost her Dad and needs people that care about her." He nodded, but still kept that rhythm with the knee going.

Valerie came in with the girls in tow and they looked around. Valerie said, "I want you to meet a friend of mine and he's a distant relative. You can call him Uncle Joe."

Angie walked up to him and stuck her hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Angie and that's Mary Alice. She thinks she's a horse." Then she rolled her eyes for him.

Mary Alice said, "I'm not a horse, silly. I'm a pony."

Joe's knee stopped moving and he smiled and took her little hand. "Nice to meet you both. How old are you and what grade will you be in this year?"

Joe looked surprised when she just squeezed her little behind into the chair next to him and began talking. Mary Alice then crawled up on that knee that had previously been bouncing and whinnied like a pony.

Joe was relaxing and they were having a nice conversation and I got up and said that I would fix some ice cream sundaes and told them to ask Joe to stay. They clapped and got excited and begged him to stay. He grinned and nodded at them. I thought he would adjust and be okay too. Who knew that kids weren't the end of the world? I sure hadn't known for sure myself before Bean.

After ice cream the girls had taken Joe to see their apartment and all their new school stuff and things that Uncle Lester had bought them. Angie made a point of telling Joe that she had to start a swear jar to help Uncle Lester because he has a bad potty mouth. That made him chuckle.

They took him to the nursery to meet Bean when he woke up. Angie told him that Bean was new and he ate a lot and burped and spit up a bunch. Then Mary Alice added that he poops in his diaper a whole bunch and it was really stinky and that he pee pees' in his baby bathtub too when Aunt Stephanie puts him in and she says a swear word every time because she has to change the water. She said that I have to put at least two quarters in the jar every time and sometimes when I changed one of those poopy diapers. That made Joe and all of us laugh. Bean does let go every time I put him in the warm water. Sometimes he even does it again when I change the water. He's always kind of smiling. I think it just feels too good.

When we all got back to the main house we sent the girls on to play and they hugged Joe and asked him when they would see him again. I told them that we would ask him to dinner soon and they were happy. When they were out of the room I asked Joe, "It wasn't as painful as you thought it might be, was it?"

He smiled and said, "No. Valerie, those are really good kids. You've done a great job with them."

Val beamed. "Thanks Joe. They really like you."

He said, "I didn't know if I could deal with this. Now, I think I can. I'm fine in a role as an Uncle like figure. Does my mother know about you?"

Valerie said, "We don't think so, but we don't know for sure."

He asked, "How do you feel about me telling her about all this?"

"Naturally, I would prefer that no one else knows. I don't want to have to leave town. The girls need people around them that care about them. If the 'Burg found out..? Well, you know how that would go for both of us. Grandma did say that she didn't think that Angela would ever repeat such a story. I guess we'll have to trust your decision in this," Valerie said and shrugged.

Joe said, "I'll give it serious thought before I say anything."

We all exchanged phone numbers and we told Joe to call us when he was free for dinner.

Carlos and I breathed a huge sigh of relief that night. We were optimistic that all of this might be alright except for my mother, that is. My husband made love to me for the first time with his hands and his mouth since the baby was born and I reciprocated. Despite the leaky breasts, I was beginning to feel a little sexy again. At least he made me feel that way. My stomach had gone down and I had lost a few pounds. Not from the lack of dessert. Mostly from just being so busy with Bean and having less time to eat meals.

Carlos had mentioned that he was getting lax in his exercise and asked me if I wanted to start jogging with him in the mornings and he said he could help me with some sit ups to get my pre-pregnancy stomach back if I wanted. He told me that the exercise might give me a good energy boost. I was all for that. Seems I was tired all the time right now.

After lunch three days later the doorbell rang and I was shocked when I opened it. Angela Morelli was standing there. She didn't speak for a minute and then I think her 'Burg manners kicked in and she said, "I'm sorry that I didn't call and I'm unannounced. I'm not myself right at the moment. may I come in?" I nodded and swung the door wide to allow her entrance. I was thinking that I hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the day Val showed up 'not herself' and attacked me.

TBC -


End file.
